UEFS Seattle
by melina-U
Summary: Une rencontre. Un mensonge. Quatre ans d'absence. Elle le croyait mort.Il ne l'a jamais oubliée. Ils se retrouvent...Pour le meilleure? Peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

LA NUIT DES PROMESSES

Assise dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres, je restais là à attendre que l'on vienne me parler. Salle d'interrogatoire standard, une table au milieu de la pièce deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre, un miroir sans tain juste en face de là où j'étais assise, et une horloge. Extrêmement bruyante. Bien plus bruyante que le « tic-tac » habituelle d'une horloge standard. Je connaissais la méthode, celle de la goutte d'eau qui tombe à un intervalle régulier, pour rendre dingue n'importe quel prisonnier, suspect…le pousser à bout. Le rendre nerveux pour en soustraire des informations plus facilement. Efficace pour une personne normale, sauf que je n'étais pas normale. Non. Toutes leurs méthodes je les connais sur les bouts des doigts, je les ai quasiment toutes vécus ou pratiqué sur d'autres personnes.

« tic-tac »

2H45. Deux heures que j'étais ici, complètement stoïque assise dans la même position. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, l'attente aussi fessait partie de leurs méthodes. Sauf que maintenant je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer.

« tic-tac »

Un homme entra enfin dans la pièce. Bien ça allait enfin débuté. Je détaillé le nouveau venu, grand, blond, la quarantaine. Il prit place en face de moi. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, jaugeant surement mes réactions. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

« Je pense que je vous ai assez attendu, vous avez dû m'observer et comprendre que vos méthodes n'ont aucun effet sur moi. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Quelles méthodes ? »

« Oh s'il vous plaît…l'attente, l'horloge »

Il réprima difficilement un sourire. « L'horloge ? »

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est plus recherché que la goutte d'eau, l'effet reste le même cependant »

« Mais pas sur vous.» C'était une affirmation, pas une question, je décidais de répondre quand même.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai étais formé pour résister à toutes ses méthodes. »

« Quel était votre rôle dans l'armée ? »

« Nous étions un groupe de soldats formé pour des missions spécifiques, démantèlement de groupe terroriste, récupération des otages…ce genre de choses. »

Pourquoi je répondais aussi facilement… Oh oui c'est mon passe d'entrée. Jouer le rôle.

FLASH BACK

« Alors je suis sensé dire quoi exactement ? » demandais-je las à mes supérieurs.

« Juste que tu t'es infiltré de ton propre grès chez les Volturi, dans l'idée de les dénoncer une fois les preuves réuni. » me répondit Esme calmement.

« Pourquoi on-t-il des problèmes pour collaborer avec nous ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt commun de les arrêter ? »

« Parce qu'on leurs refile le sale boulot, si ils apprennent que tu es des nôtres ils ne voudront même pas entendre parler de toi. » soupira Jenks.

« Tu as passé trop de temps sur ce dossier pour tout faire foirer B, tu le sais… » Esme la voix de la sagesse.

« Bien…je suis déjà damner un mensonge de plus ou de moins… »

« N'oublies pas, reste le plus proche de la vérité possible. Tu auras moins de mensonges à jouer et ça sera plus facile pour toi. »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Pourtant vous avez arrêté ? »

« On m'a gentiment remercié avec les honneurs, apparemment mon temps là-bas était fini.»

« Dîtes-moi plutôt ce que je fais ici, même si j'en ai une vague idée. » Finis-je par demander après un moment de silence.

« Je vous veux dans mon équipe. »

« Okay, c'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais… »

« Je veux que je vous m'aidiez à coincé les Volturi. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Jouer la surprise. J'ouvris la bouche, pour la refermé et la rouvrir enfin. « Ecoutez, je…je… Qui est derrière cette vitre ? » Demandais-je en désignant le miroir sans tain.

« Personne. » Répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Une unité d'élite des forces spéciales. »

Si je devais avoir cette discussion, je devais faire ça proprement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit je vous que vous intégré mon équipe et que vous nous aidiez à coincé les Volturi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

« Je peux toujours vous livrer aux autorités, mais vous ne retournerez pas travailler pour les Volturi. »

Moment pour la confusion. « Les autorités ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ? »

« Non, nous sommes un groupe de force agrée par l'Etat mais indépendant d'eux. » Je le regardé perplexe. « Nous avons nos propres règles et ne devons de comptes à personnes. On reprend les missions le gouvernement nous envoies et nous sommes souvent en collaboration avec le FBI, on ne s'occupe pas du sort des hommes qu'on arrête. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris quoi que vous fassiez le gouvernement est okay avec vous et n'a pas son mot dire ? Vous avez carte blanche ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est…cool. »

« Donc est-ce que vous allez nous aider avec les Volturi ? »

« Ecoutez je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je ne fais plus partie de l'armée. Je n'ai jamais voulu intégré les troupes des Volturi à proprement parlé. » Je soupirais. « J'ai voulu les infiltrés, en retirer le maximum d'informations avant de contacté le FBI, pour pouvoir faire le nécessaire. » Finis-je.

Il me regarda les yeux grands ouverts face à mon aveu. « Est-ce que vous avez réussis ? »

« Infiltrés les Voltuiri ? » Il hocha la tête. « Plutôt bien, depuis un an maintenant. »

« Pendant un an, vous deviez avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça de votre propre chef. Puis-je connaitre vos motivations ? »

« Bien, c'est plutôt simple…ils ont fait tué mon père. » Il attendait pour plus d'informations. « Après être entré de l'armée, Aro est venu me voir pour me proposer un marché. J'avais attiré leur attention, j'ai refusé. Deux jours plus tard j'ai retrouvé mon père une balle dans la tête, de sa propre arme de fonction. La police a conclu à un suicide, sauf qu'ils m'ont laissé un message pour me faire comprendre que c'était eux. »

« Donc c'est par esprit de vengeance ? » Conclu-t-il.

« Appeler ça comme vous voulez, je veux juste avoir la garantie qu'Aro soit enfin arrêter et faire partie de l'équipe ce jour-là. »

Il me sourit. « Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger, Je suis Carlisle Cullen.» Se présenta-t-il. «Je suis celui qui à bâtit ce groupe. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Okay, nous pourrons parler des détails un peu plus tard, je dois te présenter au reste de l'équipe. » Reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, la gardant ouverte pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il voyant que je ne suivais.

« Hum, je ne pense pas avoir la tenue adéquate… » Dis-je en désignant ma courte nuisette de la main.

Carlisle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se reprendre. « Considerez ça comme votre bizutage ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit face à son audace.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

Nous étions tous les deux dans ce qui était la salle de réunion. Assis autour d'une grande table ronde en verre, Carlisle à ma gauche. La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes deux hommes, deux femmes. Tous les regards rivés sur moi, bras croisés je soutins leurs regards impassibles.

« Installez-vous » Ordonna Carlisle. « Bien, j'ai une nouvelle recrue à vous présenter. » Il les regarda tour à tour. « Où est-il ? »

« Oh little-two, il a était dur à réveiller, il arrive. Mais il va être grincheux. » Lui répondit le plus baraqué des deux hommes, avec un sourire.

« Qui est Little-two ? » Demandais-je à Carlisle.

« Sans doute le nouveau surnom de mon fils. »

« Une histoire de famille hein… » Constatais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Soudain la porte claqua, tout le monde se retourna vers celle-ci, alors qu'à la vue du prétendu « Little-two » ma bouche s'ouvrit et mon souffle se coupa.

'Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive ça serra toujours toi et moi…Juste nous deux.'

Doux Jésus, non dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui. Pas après quatre ans sans nouvelle. Quatre ans pensant qu'il était mort. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas son père. Non…non…non ça ne peut pas être lui…je suis toujours dans mon lit…je vais me réveiller…

« Edward Anthony Cullen ! » Cria son…son père.

Je reprenais rapidement contenance, remettant mon masque sans émotion en place. Il remonta la lisière de sa casquette, rencontrant le regard de son père puis enfin le mien. Il bloqua quelques secondes, marmonnant des phrases dont je n'avais entendu que « fou », se retourna face à la porte, secoua la tête, frotta ses yeux et nous refis face. Les sourcils froncés, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oui c'est bien moi ! Anthony Masen ! Avais-je envie de lui crier. Alors que la petite voix dans ma tête me nargua en me rappelant que son vrai nom était Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Seigneur j'avais pleuré pendant quatre ans l'absence d'un homme que je ne connaissais finalement pas. J'en étais malade.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler, je l'en empêcher. « Isabella Swan » Me présentais-je, d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Et tu dois être A…Edward Cullen. » Je faisais pivoter mon siège du côté du patriarche Cullen. « Bien, Little-two est là. On pourrait commencer peut être ? »

Il se leva et se mit devant un tableau qui était drapé. « Okay ! Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt Isabella va faire partie de notre équipe. Elle a passé sept ans dans l'armée…blah blah blah… vous apprendrez la connaitre vous-même si vous voulez plus d'informations. »

Je secouais la tête amusé, le remerciant intérieurement pour ne pas en avoir dit plus.

« Et voici mon équipe, » il eut une grimace. « Donc vous avez Jasper Withlock. » Il désigna le blond aux yeux bleu. « Spécialisé dans l'aviation et les arts martiaux. A côté de lui c'est Alice Brandon, son truc c'est les gadgets hum en tout genre. » La dénommée, petite, cheveux noir court au regard amical, me fit un grand sourire. « Rosalie Hale, mécanique et armes. » Blonde, yeux bleu, grande, pourrait vraiment être magnifique si elle n'avait pas un regard aussi hautain. Elle m'adressa un hochement de tête froid, sec. « Emmett McCarty, as de l'informatique. » Carrure d'un ours, sourire joueur. « Et Edward, hum touche un peu à tout. C'est lui qui supervise cette équipe, votre boss en d'autres termes. »

De mieux en mieux, je supprimais de justesse un soupir. On frappa et entra à la porte.

« Le dossier que vous aviez demandez Chef ! »

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la personne, je le reconnu de suite. « Hey comment va ta mâchoire ? » Lui demandais-je, le sarcasme ne manquant pas mon ton.

Il me lança un regard noir, ouvrit la bouche, fit bougé sa mâchoire de droite à gauche avant de répondre. « Mieux maintenant ! »

« Est-ce que vous n'étiez pas censé être cagoulé ? » Demanda Carlisle froidement.

« Oh ils l'étaient…je suis juste physionomiste. »

« D'ailleurs où est Démétri ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que vous l'avez emmené ici. »

Il se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. « Il est hum…se rétablie. »

« Se rétablie. » Répéta Carlisle en me regardant. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Félix ? » Pressa-t-il voyant qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse de ma part.

«Il a reçu un coup…bien, vous savez… » Il baisa le regard furtivement.

Carlisle reposa son regard sur moi, tentant difficilement de masqué un sourire. « Vous avez émasculé un de mes hommes, miss Swan ? »

« C'est très désagréable de se faire réveiller par quatre mains qui vous tripottent, » me justifiais-je. « Surtout quand elles ne sont pas invitées. » Ajoutais-je à l'intention de Félix.

Le rire d'Emmett résonna dans toute la salle. « Oh mec, elle était seule contre vous deux, dormant qui plus est, et vous n'avez pas réussi à la maitriser ? »

Il s'avança et déposa le dossier sur la table. « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Monsieur. »

« Tu peux y aller. » Répondit Carlisle. Il fit glissais le dossier où était inscrit mon nom dessus, sur la table. « Toutes les missions auxquelles elle a participé si ça intéresse quelqu'un. »

« J'ai ! » Intercepta Emmett devançant Alice.

« Bon, si je l'ai fait venir en ce moment précis ce n'est pas par hasard. Le FBI nous a mis une nouvelle affaire sur le dos. »

« Quel genre d'affaire ? » Demanda Edward.

Carlisle se dirigea vers le panneau, posant ses mains sur le drap blanc. « Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? » Il tira d'un coup sec dessus de façon théâtrale. « Taa-Daaa ! »

Sur le panneau était disposé les photos du clan Volturi par hiérarchie. Les cinq visages sombrèrent immédiatement. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » Osa demander son fils.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas était mis au courant avant ? »

« Personne n'était au courant, je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être sur d'avoir tous les moyens en main pour réussir cette mission. »

« Je suppose que c'est elle le moyen ? » Demanda Rosalie. 'Elle' c'était moi et ma main commençais à me démangeais furieusement.

« Elle sera surement la clef de cette affaire, oui. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Elle est en contact avec les Volturi… »

« C'était pas des missions pour débutant que tu faisais. » Interrompit Emmett le nez dans mon dossier.

« Exact. » Répondis-je.

« Tu sais comment on appeler ce genre de mission quand j'étais encore à l'armée ? » Il fit une pause et me regarda dans les yeux. « Des missions suicides. »

« Elles sont toujours appeler comme ça. » Lui confirmais-je. Il ne m'apprenait pas quelque chose de nouveau, je savais très bien dans quel genre de mission je m'étais engagé. Les risques ne nous avaient jamais été cachés.

Il replongea s dans mon dossier. « A l'époque elles s'étaient basé sur le volontariat. C'est toujours le cas ? »

« Toujours. »

« T'en a pas raté une seule. » Ce n'était pas une question mon dossier parlé pour moi.

« Alors t'es quoi ? Suicidaire ? » Oh la blonde me cherché vraiment.

« Pendant sept putain d'années j'ai eu des armes à portée de main. Est-ce que tu crois que je serais devant toi si j'étais vraiment suicidaire ? » Je ne tentais même plus de cacher le venin dans ma voix.

« Je me demande juste avec un dossier comme le tiens pourquoi l'armée t'avais laissé partir… » Continua-t-elle.

« Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit » Rigola Alice. « Quand on te rapatrie de force au pays, tu te retrouves soit dans un cercueil, soit dans un asile. » Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère rata pitoyablement, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, attendant une réponse. Pathétique.

« Je suis visiblement pas dans un cercueil. Qui sait… » Dis-je sarcastique ne finissant pas ma phrase.

« Désolée. » Se reprit de suite Alice. « Ce n'est pas ce que je pensé, c'est juste une stupide blague de soldats. »

« Oh médaille de l'honneur hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'avoir ? » Demanda Emmett tentant visiblement de détourné la conversation.

« J'ai tué. » Répondis-je froidement.

« On a tous tué ici. » Me fit-il remarqué.

« Okay… c'était une mission suicide. Elle a foirée, vraiment foirée. C'était censé être la moins dangereuse des missions que l'on avait eu, juste un aller-retour, nous avait-on dit. Sauf que l'embuscade n'était pas prévue au plan. Tous mes coéquipiers sont tombés. Nous n'étions plus que deux. » Je fermé les yeux et attrapais les plaques qui ne quittais jamais mon cou. « On a tenté du mieux qu'on pouvait de rattrapais cette merde, j'ai fini toute seule. Il était plus question de mission. Je suis rentré au campement deux jours plus tard. Une rescapée, un miracle… Ils m'ont félicité et attribué la médaille, histoire de racheté leurs consciences. Ils ont merdé et jamais reconnu leurs fautes. Alors tu vois cette médaille ne représente rien. » Je regardais Rosalie. « Dans leur humble hypocrisie, ils m'ont également proposé une retraite plus qu'anticipé. Que j'ai accepté bien sûr ! » Finis-je sur un ton ironique alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège.

« Tu l'as mérité cette médaille. » Me dit doucement Emmett.

J'eu un rire sans humour. « Elle est actuellement six pieds sous terre…là où j'aurais dû être » Finis-je pour moi-même.

« Arretes ! » Je sursautais au son de sa voix. Edward. Il avait les poings serrés et les yeux fermés. « S'il te plaît…arrêtes. » Il ouvrit les yeux, un mélange de colère, tristesse…remord. « Ne Redis Plus Jamais Ça. »

'Promets-moi que tu ne prendras jamais de risques volontairement'

'Promets-moi que tu ne joueras pas les héros'

'Promets-moi de rester en vie…pour moi'

« Ok les enfants ! » Carlisle claqua des mains pour attirer notre attention. « Il est assez tard on reparlera de Volturi demain matin. » il consulta sa montre. « Bien, il est quand même quatre heures passé. On se dit à onze heures, salle de repos. »


	2. Chapter 2

PREMIER JOUR : HOME SWEET HOME.

« L'inconvénient avec les personnes qui vous connaissent vraiment c'est qu'ils savent où taper pour que ça fasse mal… »

Après nous avoir renvoyés pour la nuit Carlisle Cullen m'avait rapidement fait suivre le chemin jusqu'à ce que serais ma nouvelle chambre, jusqu'à la fin de ma mission. Alice était apparue quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac contenant quelques un de mes vêtements et affaires de toilette. Après l'avoir remercié, je me retrouvais enfin seule dans _ma _chambre. Je repensais aux derniers évènements de la soirée. L'UEFS m'avait trainé jusqu'à leurs quartiers générale. J'avais intégré leur équipe. Jusqu'ici le plan fonctionné parfaitement. Trop parfaitement. Et puis il y avait Anthony…Edward, peu importe son nom, il était là. Dire que j'étais choquée en le voyant serais un euphémisme, mais mon esprit n'avait pas encore réussi à assimilé la nouvelle. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou en colère de le revoir, ici, mais surtout en vie. Evidemment une partie de moi voulait être heureuse de le voir en chair et en os, même si ça faisait mal de l'admettre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement de le savoir en vie après toutes ses années. Alors que la plus grande partie de moi était confuse, triste, en colère, trahi… J'en avais une longue liste. Il m'avait mentit…

_Debout dans un des hangars de la base militaire de Miami, en Floride, j'attendais le feu vert pour partir. Les soldats encore en uniforme aller et venez près de moi. Aujourd'hui était le jour des retours des militaires venant d'Afghanistan, j'étais moi-même rentré hier d'Iraq. Afghanistan…mon prochain assignement, pensais-je._

'_Est-ce que vous attendez quelqu'un ?' Entendis-je une voix questionné derrière moi. _

_Je tournais la tête légèrement pour faire face à un militaire, sa tenue ne montré aucune trace de grade. Il portait juste le fameux ensemble treillis et tee-shirt vert kaki. 'Pardon ?' Demandais-je sans lui prêté plus d'attention n'étant pas sûr qu'il m'ait adressé la parole._

'_Est-ce que vous attendez quelqu'un ?' Répéta-t-il. 'De la famille, un mari ?'_

_Je me retournais cette fois-ci complètement vers lui, confuse. La première chose que je remarqué était ses yeux. Vert. Emeraude. Magnifique. Comme le reste de son visage, constatais-je après l'avoir étudié plus particulièrement. Il arqua un sourcil face à mon silence, me ramenant rapidement sur terre. 'Pardon ?' Demandais-je pour la seconde fois, incapable de me souvenir de sa question._

'_Soldat Swan,' M'apostropha un second militaire s'approchant de nous. J'hochais automatiquement la tête distraite, avant de reporté mon attention vers ce dernier. 'Vous êtes libre de partir,' Il me tendit une enveloppe kraft. 'Le Brigadier-général vous présente encore ses excuses. Puis-je vous appelez un taxi ?' Finit-il par proposer dans un sourire._

_Je lui rendis son sourire avant de secouer la tête négativement. 'J'ai déjà une voiture qui m'attends.' Je fis un signe en désignant son épaule. 'Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon sac ?'_

'_Oh, bien sûr, désolé.' Il me le tendit et secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. 'Profitez bien de vos vacances.' Avec ça il repartit vers la même direction qu'il était venu._

'_Hum' Dit pensivement l'homme à mes côtés. 'C'était intéressant.' _

'_Pardon ?' Demandais-je pour la troisième fois .Est-ce que je venais vraiment de répéter ce mot encore une fois ?_

_Il eut un rire franc avant de me tendre sa main. 'Anthony Masen.' Se présenta-t-il._

'_Isabella Swan.' Répondis-je en lui serrant la main._

C'était de toute évidence ce qui faisait le plus mal. Réalisé que tout avait commencé par un mensonge. Réalisé que ce que nous avions vécu, ce que j'avais vécu, ne valait aujourd'hui plus aucune valeur. Après ce temps passé ensemble, j'avais vraiment cru que ce que j'avais ressentis était réciproque, réel. J'avais étais naïve de croire que je contais à ses yeux. Réalisé que j'avais perdu quatre années, faisait mal aussi. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps, s'il avait était heureux peu importe où il se trouvait. S'il avait continué l'armée ou était entré directement dans l'équipe de son père. Je suppose que ses questions n'avaient aucunes importances maintenant. J'avais au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête avec moi-même dans notre relation, aussi factice peut-elle paraitre aujourd'hui. Pathétique, je sais. Plus je pensais à cette situation, plus cette douleur dans ma poitrine, qui ne m'avais plus quitté pendant ces quatre années, prenait de la place.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain après avoir passé deux heures a me retourné dans mon lit sans que le sommeil ne vienne. L'eau chaude n'apaisa pas la tension de mes muscles. J'avais besoin de me détendre et je savais exactement ce que je devais faire pour ça. J'enfilais mon pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt noir que j'avais trouvé dans le sac et allais à la recherche de la cuisine.

J'arrivais dans la salle de repos. C'était une grande pièce, il y avait un coin salon avec de grands et larges canapés en cuir noir, un écran LCD trôné au milieu du mur. En face de la baie vitré qui donné sur un balcon se trouvé l'espace salle à manger, puis enfin la cuisine.

J'allais de placard en placard, découvrant avec bonheur qu'ils étaient bien fournis. Tous ce dont j'avais besoin. Sans perdre une minute, je mettais mon cerveau en mode off et commencé à sortir les ingrédients.

Une femme dans la quarantaine entra dans la cuisine au moment où j'allais enfourner ma première tourné de muffins. Elle stoppa net sa progression et me regarda en deux fois avant de continue son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. « Je ne savais pas que Carlisle avait engagé une nouvelle cuisinière. »

« Peut-être parce que j'en suis pas une. » Répondis-je sarcastique. Mon côté garce ne m'avait pas quitté durant mes années militaires, mon insubordination et mon arrogance m'avait value quelques séances de corrections.

« Je le sais, »Dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu dois être Isabella ? » J'hochais la tête. « Carlisle a fait passer une note à tout le bâtiment. » M'informa-t-elle.

« Hum. J'empiète sur votre territoire non ? » Devinais-je en désignant l'ilot devant.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas à l'armée ici. Fais comme chez toi.» Ria-t-elle gracieusement.

J'hochais la tête une seconde fois et préparé ma deuxième préparation pour mes muffins aux framboises. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi alors qu'elle s'installé sur un tabouret juste en face de moi, le comptoir marbré de l'ilot nous séparent. Elle était l'image de la parfaite ménagère. Cheveux blond coiffé dans un parfait chignon. Chemisier blanc avec une jupe grise qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait même le collier de perle autour du cou. La parfaite June Cleaver. « Alors… vous travaillé ici depuis longtemps ? » Lui demandais-je me sentant obligé de comblé le silence. Je ne m'étais toujours sentit nerveuse avec la population féminine, et cette femme en était l'apothéose.

« Oh oui depuis que Carlisle à créer cette unité. » Répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Ca ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question, mais je n'allais pas insister. Depuis mon retour de l'armé je considérais tout le monde comme des civils. En terrain quand je posais une question je m'attendais à une réponse exacte, des faits, des dates, des chiffres. Je savais parfaitement comment gérer les ennemis, les terroristes, j'étais dans mon élément.

Encore une réponse qui me rappelez le retour brutal au monde réel. Le monde des civils. « Carlisle, tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom ? » Je suppose que cette question était plus simple à répondre.

« Pas vraiment, je travaille pour lui depuis vingt-sept ans je fais presque partit de la famille. » Sourit-elle.

« Hum ? Je ne pensais pas que le groupe était aussi vieux. »

« Vieux, hein ? »

Je relevais la tête vers elle, elle avait un sourire en coins et un sourcil arqué. « Quoi ? Oh non pas que vous soyez hum… Je ne parle pas de vous bien sûr juste du groupe… »

« Je te taquinais ma puce ! » Me sortit-elle de mon embarrât. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne m'approché pas des femmes. « J'ai commençais à travailler pour les Cullen comme nourrice, puis gouvernante et je les ai suivi ici. »

« Uh, vous étiez la nourrice d'Anthony ? » Demandais-je stupidement.

Elle arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Je me demandais duquel des trois ils avaient pris cette mimique. C'était apparemment un trait particulier des Cullen. « Tu connais le deuxième prénom d'Edward ? »

C'est là que je compris mon erreur. Edward, son prénom était Edward. « Je suppose que je l'ai entendu cette nuit durant les présentation, » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas doué avec les prénoms. »

« Oh, eh bien je suis Aileen Cope, par ailleurs. Et oui j'étais sa nourrice. C'est un bon petit. » Dit-elle avec tendresse.

« Je suppose. » Murmurais-je plus amèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Deuxième mouvement de sourcil. « Je ne le connais pas. Donc je suppose que vous avez raison. »

« Il peut paraitre froid et distant mais il est plus que ça. Ca a était difficile pour lui après être… » Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle allait dire une chose qu'elle ne devait pas. « Disons juste qu'il n'a plus était le même quand il est entré dans l'équipe de son père il y a deux ans. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans ? » Demandais-je en espérant que ma voix ne trahissait pas cette pointe de désespoir que je ressentais à l'intérieur. C'était mal de pensé que si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, alors peut être ma conscience pourrait être légèrement soulagé ? La partie de moi la plus amère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il est souffert un peu après ce que j'avais vécu.

« Les autres ne vont pas tardé à arriver, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour le brunch ? » Me demanda-t-elle, effectivement changeant de sujet.

« Hum et si je m'occupais de la partie sucré et vous du reste ? » Proposais-je. J'étais sûr qu'elle était le genre de personne avec qui vous deviez rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Elle me répondit d'un grand sourire éclatant. Je savais que j'étais socialement retardée mais je savais quand je marqué des points. Et là j'en avais marqué un ou deux. Je m'étais retrouvé à m'occuper des pancakes, œufs et bacon et elle des œufs Bénédicte et des sandwichs. J'en appris un peu plus sur elle. Elle était venue d'Angleterre à Chicago quand elle avait dix-neuf ans, où elle avait commencé à travailler comme jeune fille au-pair pour les Cullen. Il était évident de dire qu'elle ne les avait jamais quittés depuis. Carlisle était à l'époque un médecin militaire et Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward, faisait partie du FBI. Elisabeth fut tuée quand Edward eu cinq ans. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais vraiment rien de sa vie.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais marié ? » Demandais-je.

Et en un seul clignement d'œil elle parut dix ans plus jeune en me racontant sa rencontre avec Monsieur Cope, le Jardinier-Bricoleur-Homme à tout faire des Cullen. Ils avaient eu droit à dix de bonheur avant qu'une tumeur ne l'emporte. J'étais entré dans un rire hystérique quand elle me raconta ses premières expériences intimes avec lui. Elle la petite anglaise vierge et naïve, ses propres mots.

« Oh mon dieu… » Articulais-je difficilement. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire des choses pareilles, non, non, non. C'est juste pas… Ugh image mentale, image mentale ! » Je redoublais de rire quand je vis qu'elle-même essayé de retenir le sien. Les larmes coulées maintenant sur nos visages. Je la regardé confuse quand elle me donna un coup de coude, elle me fit de grand yeux et pointa du menton la partie salon-salle à manger.

« Oh… » J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main et reprenais mon souffle. « Hum, hey, bonjour ! » Dis-je au reste du groupe qui nous avait rejoint et qui nous regardé curieusement.

Aileen fut la première à reprendre contenance. « Ne restez pas là, prenez chacun un plat ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, prenant chacun un plat avant de s'installer autour de la table. Je profitais de finir le bacon pour pouvoir me calmé suffisamment. Je mettais le tout dans une assiette et allé m'installer entre Emmett et Carlisle.

« Alors de quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? » Nous demanda ce dernier.

« Rien d'intéressent. » Répondit Aileen, alors que je me concentré à remplir mon assiette pour éviter de croisé son regard.

« Uh-uh, deux femmes dans une cuisine qui rient c'est tout sauf rien d'intéressent. Alors ? » Continua Emmett.

« Cuisine ! » Dit Aileen, tandis que je répondis « Angleterre. »

Les six paires d'yeux nous regardèrent tour à tour. Je sentais déjà mes épaules commençait à trembler, alors qu'un gloussement m'échappa. Je plaquais immédiatement ma main contre ma bouche. Un gloussement ? Sérieusement ?

« Hum oui, nous échangions quelques recettes anglaise. » Se reprit-elle en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans mon appartement ? » Demandais-je en plantant ma fourchette un peu trop fortement dans mes œufs, déviant la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Non, rien de particulier. » Répondit Carlisle. « Pas même un seul lien entre les Volturi et toi. »

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. On m'avait posé quelques questions sur les Volturi, j'y avais répondu aussi sincèrement que possible. J'en avais profité pour observer Edward du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement. Ses traits étaient peut-être devenus plus dure. Mais j'avais cette impression que j'avais à faire à deux personnes différente. L'Anthony Masen avec qui j'avais passé mes trente-cinq jours de permission et l'Edward Cullen membre de l'UEFS. Anthony avait ce petit sourire en coin quasi en permanence collé au visage, les yeux joueurs et brillants. Edward était…l'opposé.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pensez à prendre mes cigarettes ? » Je me demandais à ce moment comment j'avais pu tenir, quand le manque de la nicotine finit enfin par se faire sentir. Et maintenant que j'y pensais mes doigts commencèrent a tapé nerveusement contre la table.

Edward sortit un paquet de sa poche avant de son polo noir, il fit un geste machinalement pour me le tendre avant de se rétracté et de se lever. Il hocha la tête vers le balcon. « Je t'accompagne. » Fut tous ce qu'il dit avant d'ouvrir la baie vitré et de sortir de la pièce, emmenant les bâtonnets cancérigène avec lui.

J'hésitais un moment avant de le suivre. Je m'étais posé des questions toute la nuit, c'était surement le meilleur moment pour avoir des réponses, non ? Sauf qu'à cet instant je m'étais persuadé que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire n'allait changer la situation. J'étais ici dans un but précis et rien n'allait me détourné de mon chemin. Après quatre ans sans nouvelles je m'étais faites à l'idée de ne plus le revoir… Jésus, je m'étais même faites à l'idée qu'il soit mort, quelques semaines en sa présence et je pourrais retourner à mon ancienne vie.

Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Edward était adossé contre la rambarde du balcon me faisant face. Il me tendit une cigarette et son briquet. Je l'allumais rapidement et inspirais une grande bouffé de nicotine. « Merci. » Dis-je dans un nuage de fumé en lui rendant son briquet.

Il hocha la tête tout en me fixant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherché sur mon visage, mais je gardé mon expression dénoué de tout sentiments. Il souffla bruyamment, « Est-ce que tu ne vas rien dire ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement irrité. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherché…

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si nous nous étions jamais connu ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

J'affichais un petit sourire. « Je suis sûr de ne pas connaitre d'Edward Cullen. Alors dit moi que veux-tu exactement que je te dise ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… » Souffla-t-il.

Je continuais de fumer tranquillement ma cigarette. « Est-ce que tu as un dédoublement de personnalité ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » Demandais-je après un moment de silence. Evidemment ma question n'était pas sérieuse, mais je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, du moins pas encore.

Un coin de sa bouche s'étira en un demi sourire, le sourire d'Anthony, avant de s'affaissais aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. « Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. Mes parents ne se sont jamais mariés, Masen était le nom de ma mère et Cullen est celui de mon père. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu dois penser… »

« Oh non tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que je pense. » Le coupais-je rapidement. « Laisse ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous dans le passé. Je suis ici dans un but précis, je n'avais aucune idée que je te trouverais ici et tu peux être certains que si je l'avais su… » Je secouais la tête pour me reconcentré, ce n'était pas le moment d'en dire plus que je ne devais le faire. « Pour moi Anthony Masen est mort, pas métaphoriquement, mais réellement physiquement mort, » Je mentirais si je disais que l'expression de douleur qui passa à l'instant dans ses yeux ne m'avait pas fait flanchée intérieurement. « Néanmoins je suis sûr que je pourrais trouvais un terrain d'entente avec Edward Cullen pour le reste de ma mission ? » Je laissais la balle dans son camp en lui tendant la main. Pour l'instant c'était tous ce que je pouvais offrir. J'étais sûr comme l'enfer qu'une fois que tout serais fini et que je serais seule, j'aurais le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir et pensais à Anthony Masen.

_Il sera plus facile de dire au revoir à Edward Cullen qu'à Anthony Masen_… Souffla ma conscience la tête baissée.

Après quelques secondes ou minutes, il avança une main incertaine pour serrer la mienne. « Bienvenue parmi nous. » Dit-t-il sans émotion. Les murs étaient remontés j'avais vraiment à faire à Edward Cullen.

« Alors voilà l'organisation Volturi, » Annonça Carlisle en désignant le même tableau que la veille. « Les trois frères et chefs du réseau Aro, Caius et Marcus. Directement dessous vous avez Alec, le fis biologique d'Aro, puis James, Jane et cette personne, » Il désigna la photo du doigt. « Son identité nous est encore inconnu pour l'instant. Ces quatre derniers ont le même lien hiérarchique, chacun dirige son propre réseau et son propre groupe d'homme de mains. » Séparé d'une ligne au marqueur noir étaient toutes les autres photos du reste de l'organisation Volturi. «Des questions ? » Nous demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde tenté d'enregistré les informations.

Je levais la main. « Il y a quelques erreurs dans votre présentation, vous permettez ? » Demandais-je en me levant.

« Il est tout toi. » Il se mit à ma place.

Je prenais un marqueur et me posté devant le tableau. « Okay alors déjà, » J'enlevais la photo de Caius et la posé sur la table, avant d'effacé son nom du tableau. « Mort. » Les informais-je devant leurs airs interrogatifs. « Dispute entre les trois frères, Caius était en constante compétition avec Aro pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Ça n'a pas vraiment plût à Aro. » Dis-je en soulevant les épaules. « Aro et Marcus en sont officiellement à la tête mais c'est Aro qui à tous les pouvoir. Marcus n'as jamais eu en but de dirigé le manoir. » Je retirais la photo de l'inconnu et la plaçais à la droite de Marcus, à la place de 'inconnu' je le remplaçais par Nahuel. « Il ne fait pas vraiment partit de l'organisation, peut être mis à part comme garde du corps de Marcus pendant les déplacements. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir mis à sa droite? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Ils sont lié…sexuellement parlant. »

« Oh.. » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Alec. Il n'a pas de rôle précis, mise à part le fait qu'il est le fils d'Aro donc ça lui donne un certain pouvoir en quelque sorte. Son père a apparemment tenté de lui apprendre les règles du métier, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Il se retrouve à superviser les quatre leaders, s'assurer que les ordres sont bien suivit. Ce qui nous amène aux leaders. Jane, » Je me retournais vers sa photo. « Elle s'occupe de la drogue. James du réseau de prostitutions. » Je placé la photo de Laurent qui était parmi le reste des petits dealers prés de celle de James. « Laurent s'occupe du blanchiment d'argent. Je ne suis pas surprise que vous n'ayez pas plus d'infos sur lui, c'est le seul qui arrive à se faire discret. Chaque leader a à sa disposition un groupe de vingt personnes qui eux même occupe un différend secteur de la ville. »

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait quatre leader, si Alec n'en fait pas partie qui est le quatrième ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Oh, oui, je suppose que c'est ici que je fais mon entrée. » J'inscris mon nom au tableau près de celui de Laurent. « Je m'occupe des armes. »

« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda Emmett après avoir refermé sa bouche.

Je prenais mon siège prés de Carlisle. « Je peux vous avoir toutes les identités complète après ma visite chez les Volturi. »

« Quand es-tu attendu ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Hum, » Je vérifié mon agenda sur mon BlackBerry pour savoir la prochaine date de livraison. J'étais consciente de son regard sur moi. A chaque geste. A chaque pas. A la moindre parole. Je me demandais inconsciemment si je l'avais déçu, maintenant qu'il savait que je n'avais visiblement pas tenu mes promesses, avant de me rappeler que c'était lui qui les avaient brisés en premier lieu. «J'ai une livraison dans deux jours. »

« Explique-moi comment ça se passe tous les jours ? Je t'ai fait suivre un moment donc je sais que tu ne dors pas là-bas tous les jours. »

« Les gardes et les leaders ont une chambre attribué au manoir. Aro aime nous avoir près de lui, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur nous. J'y suis resté les premiers mois durant lesquels j'ai dû faire mes preuves. Aro a fini par me faire confiance et j'ai pu retourner dans mon propre appartement. Aujourd'hui je partage mon temps entre le manoir et chez moi. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien, tu partageras maintenant ton temps entre ici et le manoir. Je veux avoir un rapport chaque jour sur ce qui se passe chez les Volturi, quand tu y seras. »

Je grimaçais. Plus de temps ici. Plus de temps avec eux. Plus de temps avec Edward. « Sûr. » Répondis-je.

« Okay ! » Il fit pivoter son siège vers le reste du groupe. « Maintenant nous devons trouver un moyens pour les avoirs sans casses. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le FBI les veulent vivants. »

« On pourrait organiser un faux marcher avec eux, leur proposé des armes ou de la drogue… » Proposa Emmett.

« Ca ne fonctionnera pas, Aro a déjà ses propres fournisseurs. » Intervenais-je.

« Si on lui proposé un meilleur prix, un plus gros nombre de stock. » Avança-t-il.

« Une des règles du Manoir, personne n'entre en contact avec les Volturi directement, sans y avoir était invité. Vous devez être suffisamment intéressent pour lui pour qu'il vous contact. »

Emmett soupira de défaite avant de se caller dans son siège.

« Même si ça aurait marché, vous vous serez juste retrouvé en face de moi pour les armes ou Jane pour la drogue. Les frères Volturi ne se déplace pas pour ce genre d'échange. » Continuais-je.

« Donc si… » Commença Carlisle avant d'être coupé par mon téléphone.

James. Je m'excusée avant de répondre, levant une main pour leur demandé de gardé le silence.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? » Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Pourrais-tu d'abord me dire en quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Bien… » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement. « Devine où moi je suis ? » Reprit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Hum j'en sais rien dans une ruelle a terrorisé une des filles ? » Pour seule réponse j'entendis le tintement particulièrement familier d'une clochette. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux. « Si tu es suffisamment intelligent tu remettrais ça à sa place. Maintenant. » Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Oh sentimentaliste, huh ? »

« Maintenant. » Répétais-je froidement.

« Okay, okay. Mais ce que je me demandais vraiment c'est si tu m'étais cet ensemble noir en soie sous tes vêtements quand tu es au Manoir ? »

« Oh mon dieu, » Riais-je. Aux oreilles de n'importe quelle personne mon rire pouvait sonner sincère et joueur, alors que mon expression rester complétement stoïque, blasé. Après un an à jouer un rôle, les répliques venaient toutes seules. « Tu es pathétique James. »

« Hum ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais. » Chantonna-t-il.

« '_Il est des moments où il faudrait oublier les vieux espoirs et s'en créer de nouveaux_.' »

« Un ex ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Si tu étais en face de moi tu me verrais roulé des yeux. C'est de Johann Friedrich von Schiller, actuellement. »

« Ennuyeux… » Soupira-t-il. « Aro veut tous nous voir ce soir au Manoir. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es permis d'entré dans ma chambre? »

« Nah… je voulais juste voir les nouvelles additions de ton tiroir à sous-vêtements. »

« Sois sûr d'être libre à 17 heures. Je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec Gerandy. »

« Oh sérieusement ça va durer encore combien de temps ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Si tu as un problème avec ça je suis sûr que _Père_ serait ravis d'écouté tes arguments. »

« Uh, merci. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher. C'est aussi ce que je pensais personne n'osé contrer les ordres d'Aro.

« Est-ce que ça ne compromet pas ton identité ? » Me demanda Carlisle, alors que je reposais mon portable sur la table.

« Il était dans ma chambre du manoir et comme je l'ai dit ce matin je ne suis pas assez stupide pour laisser trainer derrière moi des preuves qui pourrait m'incriminé. »

« Et si l'un de nous infiltré aussi les Volturi ? » Demanda soudainement Edward.

Bien sûr c'était le seul qui voulait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. « Si l'un d'entre vous décide d'infiltré les Volturi, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous. Et croyez-moi si vous y mettez un pied, vous n'en ressortirez pas vivant. »

« Ce n'est pas une solution. » Confirma Carlisle.

« T'es toujours vivante non ? » Questionna Rosalie. « A moins que nous sommes pas assez bon pour être à ta hauteur ? » Reprit-elle méprisante.

« Si vous y mettez un pied vous êtes mort. » Je décidais d'ignorais sa deuxième question. « Et vous le savez très bien. »

« Tous ce que l'on sait c'est que tu y est entré et que tu es toujours en vie. » Souligna-t-elle.

Soit elle voulait vraiment mettre fin à sa vie, soit elle ne savait rien. Et d'après ses petits commentaires et le manque de réactions de ses camarades, ils semblaient tous ne rien savoir. Je me retournais vers Carlisle et plissais suspicieusement les yeux. « Vous ne leurs avez rien dit ? » Demandais-je incrédule.

Il sembla comprendre où je voulais en venir. Son regard se fit immédiatement plus dur. « Isabella, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. »

« Oh, non ! Ne me donnez pas de cette merde ! » M'emportais-je sentant la colère monté. « Si vous voulez que ça marche vous devez être clair avec eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent dans la tête d'infiltrés les Volturi, même si ils ne font ne serait-ce qu'y pensé pendant une seconde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait savoir ? » Demanda Emmett.

Je planté mon regard dans celui de Carlisle, attendant qu'il se décide de parler. Il leurs cacher des informations sur la mission, ça n'apporté jamais rien de bon, ils devaient connaitre la vérité. Je soupiré en voyant sa détermination de ne pas parler, s'il croyait qu'être mon nouveau 'pseudo' chef aller m'empêché de parler il se mettait la main dans l'œil. Sans rompre le contact avec lui, je lançais la bombe. « Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la mort de Stefan ? »

Carlisle ferma les yeux avant de juré entre ses dents. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur lui. Je pouvais voir que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place petit à petit à travers leurs mimiques, quand leurs visages passèrent de la tristesse à la confusion pour enfin refléter la compréhension.

« Stefan avait infiltré les Volturi ? » Demanda Edward.

Carlisle hocha simplement la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? »

« Je venais de recevoir le dossier, je pensais d'abord faire entrer un des membres de l'équipe pour en savoir plus avant de vous le faire savoir. »

« Pourquoi lui ? » C'était Jasper qui avait pris la parole.

« Il était le plus qualifié en matière d'infiltration. »

« Pourquoi avoir continué à garder le secret après sa mort ? Est-ce que sa femme est au courant ? »

« Je ne savais si j'allais continuer cette mission après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et non sa femme n'est pas au courant, je ne voulais pas risquer de la mettre en danger. »

« Pourquoi? Comment ? » Rosalie me demanda avec rage. Je pouvais lire toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers moi dans son regard.

« Il était déjà dans un sale état après l'interrogatoire, ils l'ont juste exécuté d'une balle dans la tête quand il a avoué être du FBI. »

« FBI. » Répéta Carlisle confus.

« Il savait sans doutes qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. En disant être du FBI il ne mettait pas les Volturi sur votre dos, votre groupe est plutôt discret ils ne s'intéressent pas à vous. »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui… » Alice ne termina pas sa question.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ? » Terminais-je pour elle en tentant de rester calme. Elle baisa les yeux sur la table. « Non. Je n'étais pas au manoir quand ça s'est passé. Mais c'est moi qui me suis occupé de faire disparaitre son corps. » Dis-je en mettant l'accent sur le mot disparaitre.

« Son corps à était retrouvé dix-huit heures après sa mort, à croire que tu n'es pas si bonne que ça. » Ricana amèrement Rosalie.

« Et c'est pour cela que je me suis personnellement occupé de faire 'disparaitre' son corps. » Répétais-je lentement, articulant chaque mots et faisant de grand geste pour mimé les guillemets en disant le mot disparaitre. Je savais que je poussé ses boutons, mais Dieu seul savait qu'elle avait déjà poussé tous les miens.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je secouais la tête. « Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »

« Je veux savoir à quoi pensé ton esprit tordue en faisant ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Crachais-je. « Sa femme et sa fille ont eu une dernière chance de le voir pour lui dire au revoir et un corps dans le cercueil pour faire leur deuil.»

Le silence retomba dans la salle assimilant ce qui venait d'être dit. Je me rappelais encore quand j'étais rentré ce jour-là au manoir, Aro m'avait appris qu'un agent du FBI avait tenté de nous infiltré. J'avais retenu mon souffle durant tout le long de son explication et le visionnage de la vidéo de l'interrogatoire. Hochant la tête là où il le fallait. Aussitôt que j'étais seule j'avais fait des recherches sur Stefan Bunter. Il ne travaillé pas pour le FBI mais pour l'UEFS, je connaissais déjà leurs existence à l'époque. Il avait une femme et un enfant. Je me souvenais que sa loyauté envers son groupe m'avait touché d'une certaine manière après avoir vécu plusieurs mois avec les Volturi. J'avais alors demandé à m'occuper du corps, le laissant dans un endroit où je savais qu'il allait être découvert bientôt. J'avais dû faire face aux suspicions d'Aro mais j'avais au moins la compensation de savoir que sa famille pourrait le voir une dernière fois. Apprendre qu'il était mort leurs feraient surement mal mais ne rien savoir du tout pouvait mener les gens dans la folie. Bercer dans l'illusion d'un retour peu probable, rien de pire que de vivre dans le déni pour détruire une famille.

« Je suppose maintenant que vouloir infiltrer les Volturi est hors de question. » Dit Carlisle, à l'intention de son équipe, me sortant de mes pensées. Quand il n'eut aucune protestation il continua. « On est d'accord. » Il se retourna vers moi. « Je ne comptais pas te faire passer des tests mais maintenant je veux voir ce que tu vaux vraiment, mise à part ta grande gueule. »

Je ricanais mais me levais quand même, luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand je passais devant lui. « Tir et combat. » M'annonça-t-il.

Rosalie entra dans la salle de tir comme si elle en était la propriétaire, enfin je suppose que c'était le cas. Les armes étaient son domaine. Elle sortit différentes armes qu'elle disposa sur une table. Surement un test à ses yeux. Je pris la première arme que ma main toucha, un colt 45, et m'avançais vers les stands de tir. Les cibles étaient tous ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, en forme humaine avec des cercles au milieu.

« Sérieusement ? » Leurs demandais-je perplexe. « C'est ça votre genre de test, tiré sur une cible immobile ? » Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Je pourrais faire ça les yeux fermés… » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

« Ferme-les alors ! » Répliqua Rosalie.

Je me mettais en position et rapidement calculé l'angle des tirs avant de fermé les yeux. Premier coup, deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième. J'ouvrais les yeux satisfaite alors que Rosalie était resté près de moi pour m'étudier pendant que je tiré. Ella actionna le mécanisme qui rapprocha surement mais lentement la cible vers nous. « Pas mal… » Me dis-je pour moi-même quand elle s'arrêta devant nous.

« Sérieusement ? Pas mal ? » Répéta Rosalie. « La balle la plus proche du point centrale est dans le dernier cercle. Tu aurais peut-être dû ouvrir les yeux, non ? »

J'ouvrais grand les yeux en la regardant. « Oh…parce que c'est ce que vous attendiez de moi ? » Demandais-je innocemment, avant de reprendre plus froidement. « Désolée, on m'a appris à tuer à l'armé pas à jouer aux fléchettes. » J'avançais vers la cible et pointé les trous laissé par la balle un à un. « La tête, les poumons, le cœur et oui… » Grimaçais-je en montrant la dernière partie sur laquelle j'avais tiré, en haussant les épaules.

Non subtilement Emmett enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jeans pour se réajusté l'entre-jambe, se rassurant surement que tout soit encore en place. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être contre toi. » Me dit-il.

« Alors est-ce que je dois recommencer ? » Questionnais-je lasse. « Aucun intérêt de fermer les yeux pour ça. »

« Elabore. » Demanda Carlisle.

« Une fois en position pour tirer, vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de bougé pour atteindre la cible. Les yeux fermés ou non la trajectoire reste la même. »

Il hocha la tête. « Mais je ne vois pourquoi avoir les yeux fermé pourrait être utile. »

« C'est vrai que c'est rare, mais dans certaines situations ça peut être utile quand vous devez tirer sur une cible immobile alors que vous devez garder le regard sur une autre cible. »

« Huh ? »

« Vous êtes en face de moi accompagné d'un de vos compagnons. » Je le mettais en place, avec Jasper à sa droite derrière lui. « Je pointe mon arme sur vous en vous fixant dans les yeux. » J'accompagné les gestes à la parole. « Réaction typiquement masculine, vous gardé le contact ne voulant pas le brisé en premier. Votre attention est maintenant principalement dirigée sur mes yeux. Avant ça j'ai pris le soin de calculé l'angle à laquelle je devrais bouger mon poignet pour atteindre l'homme derrière vous. Sans brisé le contact je tire sur lui, avec une balle bien placé aucune chance qu'il se relève. Surpris, vous brisé le contact pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé et là vous êtes mort. » J'haussais les épaules. « Tout est vraiment dans le regard et dans le poignet. Simple.»

« Est-ce que c'est purement théorique ? » Demanda-t-il avec ce que j'avais décelé comme une pointe de nervosité. Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et nerveux.

Je lui offrais un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser celui de Cheshire. « Est-ce que vous serez plus confortable si je vous répondais oui ? »

« Uh, oui ? » Ca avait plus l'air d'une question qu'une affirmation.

« Evitez juste d'essayé de vouloir soutenir mon regard. » Riais-je face à sa réaction, en allant remettre l'arme à sa place.

« Merde, femme ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment réelle ? » Appela Emmett derrière moi.

Je me mettais rapidement à la fin d'une rangée, comme me l'avait demandé Carlisle, alors que l'entrainement avait déjà commencé. Je me fondais dans la masse en faisant moi aussi mes pompes. J'en étais à ma sixième quand je sentis un pied se posé sur mon dos, stoppant mes mouvements.

« Nùmero Dièz ? » Le son de cette voix, cet accent. Il était impossible qu'il soit là et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me trompais.

Je m'affalais au sol et roulais sur mon dos pour lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demandais-je surprise toujours au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais là ? » Répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous là ? Est-ce que j'ai passé douze semaines à te botté le cul pour que tu finisses _ici_ ? »

Je le regardais incrédule face à sa question.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » Demanda la voix de Carlisle du fond de la pièce. Sa question était légitime. Je suppose que de me voir allongé à terre avec le pied de l'Adjudant-chef Lopez sur mon ventre pouvait prêter à confusion. Je remarquais alors que le reste du groupe c'était arrêté et nous regardé curieusement.

« On m'a viré de l'armée. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules, avant que Carlisle ne vienne près de nous.

« Oh. » Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Il se retourna vers le reste des hommes. « Est-ce que je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ? » Tous reprirent leurs positions au sol.

« Je vous l'ai envoyé pour que vous la testée au combat. Elle suivra l'entrainement le temps que vous terminiez.» Lui apprit Carlisle lorsqu'il arriva à notre niveau, suivit du reste de notre groupe.

« Oui et sans traitement de faveur, faites-lui le test habituel. » Continua Rosalie avec un sourire satisfait.

« Donc vous voulez que je la test au combat et sans traitement de faveur ? » Répéta Lopez. Carlisle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lopez me regarda, puis Carlisle avant de se pencher vers moi. « Est-ce qu'ils sont sérieux ? » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je pense qu'ils le sont. » Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

« Donc vous pensez qu'elle n'ait pas à la hauteur de votre unité ? » Demanda-t-il à Carlisle les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Eh bien, je suis juste… »

« Ridicule. » Le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Oh ils avaient réussi à vexé l'adjudant-chef, ça promettait d'être drôle.

« Je pense juste qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. » Dis-je ramenant l'attention sur moi.

« Je me demande pourquoi… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même sarcastiquement. «Okay, » Il tapa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention des autres hommes dans le gymnase qui faisait leurs exercices au sol. « On arrêtes un instant. » Leurs dit-il. « Donc si j'ai bien compris, ses cinq là font partit de votre équipe Alpha ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Alice. « Et le reste des hommes qui sont ici, » Il désigna le reste des hommes. « De l'équipe Beta ? »

Dans le langage militaire l'équipe Alpha était le groupe d'intervention en première ligne et l'équipe Beta était le groupe de renforcement. Chez l'UEFS l'équipe Alpha était plutôt la tête et Beta les bras.

« Oui. » Confirma Carlisle.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez le rôle qu'elle occupait à l'armée ? »

« Oui, j'en ai conscience mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit plus compétente que mes hommes. »

« Une épreuve ? » Me demanda-t-il. Une épreuve ? Il voulait que je lui donne une épreuve. « Tu réfléchis trop, une seule, vite. » Me pressa-t-il.

Je regardais autour de moi. « Oh, err, la poutre ? »

Il acquiesça un rictus sur le visage. « Okay, alors un volontaire dans le groupe des betas ? » Un des hommes sortit du groupe. Peter selon le nom indiqué sur le dos de son tee-shirt. J'étais déjà désolée pour lui. « Bien. Assis toi à terre, passe tes jambes autour de la poutre. En tailleur. » Lui instruit-il. « Croise bien les chevilles. Plus serré les jambes. » L'adjudant-chef passa devant lui et posa un pied sur un de ses genoux. Il exerça une pression à l'aide de son pied et le cri de Peter se fit tout de suite entendre dans le gymnase. « On continue avec l'autre jambe ? » Lui demande-t-il.

La réponse fut immédiate. « Bordel, non ! »

Lopez secoua la tête. « Debout. » Se retournant vers le groupe de Carlisle, il demanda. « Alors, qui veut passer ? »

Emmett se porta volontaire et le même schéma recommença. Il serra les dents mais ne dit rien. « Nom ? » Demanda Lopez.

« Emmett. » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'entré ici ? »

« Soldat. »

« Quel grade ? »

« Deuxième classe. » Grinça-t-il.

« Assignement ? »

« En… » Il appuya plus fortement sur son genoux. « Ugh Irak. Je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » Railla l'adjudant-chef. « C'est l'Irak ou ça ne l'est pas. C'est vrai qu'avec 230 pays dans le monde, c'est difficile.» Il se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur son deuxième genou. Plus de pression. « Numéro de matricule ? »

Il gémit de douleur quand il s'appuya un peu plus sur sa main. « Je…je… 17… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Stop ! »

Lopez relâcha sa prise sur lui. « Très bien, » Le félicita-t-il. «Non ce n'était pas très bien, » Se rétracta-t-il aussitôt. Je voyais que certaine chose ne changé pas. « C'était bien… Enfin non ce n'était pas bien non plus. Et quand ce n'est pas bien, c'est quoi ? »

« C'est moyen. » Osa proposer un des hommes. Erreur. Je pouvais déjà entendre sa réponse dans ma tête.

« Non c'est nul à chié, » Rectifia-t-il comme je l'avais prévu, avec cette pointe de soleil espagnole dans la voix qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'énervé. « Numéro 10, en position ! »

« Je n'ai jamais étais aussi excitée d'entendre cette phrase depuis que j'ai quitté l'armée. » Dis-je en m'installant sous les rires des autres hommes.

Je me préparé psychologiquement à la douleur alors qu'il posait son pied sur mon genoux gauche. Je pouvais dire qu'il ne faisait que s'échauffer.

« Dis-moi numéro dix, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'entré ici ? »

« Soldat. » Répondis-je reprenant les mots d'Emmett. Je gardais les yeux fixé au siens avec un sourire en coin, en gage de défie.

Il mit un peu plus de pression avec son pied. « Quel grade ? »

« Premier lieutenant. »

« Assignement ?» Il posa sa main sur mon genou droit comme il l'avait fait avec Emmett quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Afghanistan. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas de 'je crois' ? »

Je gardais mon sourire en place. La douleur n'était que subjective. « Affirmative. »

« Numéro de matricule ? »

« 218-42-599 BK. »

« Bien, maintenant on ne voudrait surtout pas que l'on pense que tu aies un traitement de faveur. Non ? »

« Surtout pas. » Répétais-je faussement hautaine.

Il prit appuis sur la poutre et monta sur mes deux genoux, le poids de tout son corps sur moi. Je pris une grande inspiration. Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais l'homme qui me monté dessus m'avait appris à contrôler et supporter la douleur.

« Dans quel unité est-ce que tu étais ? »

Il le savait très bien, cet interrogatoire avait un but. Enfin je supposée. « Unité extraction et reconnaissance. »

« Plus connu sous le nom de sauvetage et torture non ? »

« Correct. »

Il se pencha et pris d'un geste brusque mon visage entre sa main calleuse, me forçant à lever la tête vers lui, un air arrogant sur le visage. « Est-ce que c'était comme ça que tu torturé tes prisonniers pour les interrogés ? »

« Oh s'il vous plait… C'est un peu trop KGB à mon gout. »

« Quels étaient tes méthodes alors ? » Demanda-t-il, une curiosité sincère dans les yeux.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais ne répondis pas.

« Je t'ai posé une question ? » Son ton était plus dur.

Je ne répondis toujours pas, mais gardé mes yeux sur les sien mon sourire toujours en place. On se fixa un moment, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux. « La méthode du silence eh ? » Ria-t-il.

La technique du silence était la méthode la plus douce pour un interrogatoire. Elle était surtout très simple, il fallait juste s'armé de patience. S'assoir devant le prisonnier, ne pas parler, le regardé dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. Ne pas regarder ailleurs, le forcé à briser le contact en premier. Le détenu devient alors nerveux, croise décroise ses jambes, bouge sur chaise, regarde ailleurs. Puis il commencera à poser des questions : 'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?'. Il ne faudra pas répondre à ses question juste attendre encore un peu. Puis commencer l'interrogatoire nonchalamment, avec des questions du type : 'Vous avez organisé cet opération depuis longtemps ? C'était votre idée ?'. Voilà ce qu'était la technique du silence.

« Oui, avec l'isolation et la privation de sommeil, puis l'Amorbarbital et le Waterboarding pour les plus durs. C'était plus numéro cinq qui utilisé vos méthodes.»

L'Amorbarbital était juste un sérum de vérité et le Waterboarding était, hé, plus cruel diront nous. Le prisonnier était allongé sur une table, la tête incliné vers le bas. La technique consistait à verser de l'eau au-dessus de son visage. Le prisonnier éprouve alors le processus de la noyade : le dos de la gorge se contracte pour bloquer les voies respiratoires et il croit que la mort est imminente. Technique un peu risqué si vous laissez l'eau coulé quelques secondes de trop.

« Qu'es devenu numéro cinq ? »

Je fermais les yeux une seconde de trop. Un signe de faiblesse. « Mort. »

« Le reste de la compagnie ? »

« Mort aussi.»

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? » Sa question semblait avoir pris un double sens.

Je me demandais de quel douleur il parlé. Les deux faisaient atrocement souffrir de toute façon, je décidais d'être honnête. « Oui. »

Il hocha la tête compréhensive. « Tu ne le fais pas montré. »

« Un homme m'as dit un jour qu'il fallait apprendre à aimer la douleur. » Je me souvenais de toutes ses petites phrases demi philosophique qui le caractérisé tant.

« Quel homme intelligent. » Sourit-il.

Je lui renvoyais un sourire sarcastique. « Plutôt immoral et sadomasochiste. Une bonne chose qu'il ait pris sa retraite. »

Il sauta de mes genoux. J'allongeais aussitôt mes jambes et m'autorisé à gémir sous la protestation de mes muscles.

« Ca c'était très bien. » Dit-il en me désignant. «C'était même parfait. Il faut savoir se contrôler et rester lucide malgré la douleur. Le but du petit interrogatoire. » Expliqua-t-il au reste du groupe. Il revint vers moi. « Alors, ce combat ? »

J'hochais la tête, avant de me lever. Les muscles de mes jambes me lancés toujours, il partait déjà avec un avantage. « Vous savez, j'aimerais vraiment dire que vous m'avez manqué, mais ça serait mentir. »

Je voyais le sourire dans ses yeux alors que son visage rester concentré, sérieux. « Combat. Corps à corps. Mains nues. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, à cette dernière mention. « Bien, oui. Excusez-moi j'ai oublié ma pelle mon adjudant-chef. » Répliquais-je sarcastique, alors que des images me revenait en tête.

'_On a déjà vu le combat à mains nues et à l'arme blanche. Vous serez content d'apprendre qu'il y a aussi un objet qui vous serez utile quand vous n'avez pas d'armes à portée de mains.'_

_On se lança un regard, avant de reporté notre attention sur l'adjudant-chef en face de nous. Une chose que j'avais apprise durant ce stage c'est que l'on pouvait s'attendre à tout. L'adjudant-chef se posta devant moi et me jeta une pelle dans les mains. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'_

_J'arquais un sourcil. 'Une pelle de tranchée, mon adjudant-chef.'_

'_La pelle peut être une arme redoutable, en position numéro dix.'_

J'avais fini par avoir quelques heures de repos après mon fameux combat à la pelle. Si j'avais était septique au début, l'état dans lequel j'étais à la fin m'avais vite persuadé. La pelle pouvait être effectivement une arme redoutable.

Un claquement de doigt me sortit de mes pensées. « Yep. Pas manqué du tout. » Lui confirmais-je après avoir secoué la tête. Je retirais mes plaques que j'avais autour du coup et les lançais un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Lopez ne perdit pas de temps et lança le premier coup, je le contrais rapidement en croisant mes bras devant mon visage. J'avais déjà combattu avec l'adjudant mais le contexte, aujourd'hui, me mettais mal à l'aise. Quand je m'étais engagé dans l'unité extraction et reconnaissance, il avait était mon instructeur pendant douze semaines. Douze semaines en enfer. Chaque nouvelle unité devait passer un stage pour acquérir toutes les méthodes qui nous serait nécessaire dans notre nouveau rôle. Je pestais intérieurement contre Carlisle. Il m'en voulait pour leurs avoir dit la vérité et maintenant je lui en voulais pour m'avoir mise dans cette situation. Au lieu de me servir de ma colère pour lui rendre ses coups, je ne faisais que les contrés.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Me demanda Lopez, contrarié. « Bat toi ! » Ordonna-t-il plus durement.

Je secouais la tête, lançant un regard rageur à Carlisle, m'obstinant dans ma position.

« C'est comme ça que tu as survécu dans l'armé ? » Questionna-t-il, laissant sa frustration apparaitre dans le ton de sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas esquivant toujours ses coups.

« ¿Por qué sigue vivo ? » Me demanda-t-il résolument, me faisant perdre ma garde alors que son pied entra en contact avec mes cotes. Je reculais de quelques pas. « ¿Dimé, qué te caíste ? » Continua-t-il vicieusement, ses attaques toujours plus vives. « ¿Derrota ? »

Je reprenais rapidement contenance, sentant le feu montait dans mes veines, un voile de rage brouillant ma vue. « Il n'y avait rien à gagner. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Pas une putain de compétition ! »

« ¿Por qué ellos y no tù ? »

« Choď do prdele ! » Lui crachais-je en slovaque dans sa langue maternel.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je lui avais rendu coups pour coups pendant son inquisition. Mes coups se faisant plus violents alors que ses questions résonnées dans ma tête_. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en vie ?'_. Coup. _'Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?'_. Coup. _'Défaite ?'_. Coup. _'Pourquoi eux et pas toi ?'_.

Pourquoi eux et pas moi. Cette question je me l'étais toujours posé. Pourquoi eux et pas moi. Pourquoi eux et pas moi. Pourquoi eux et pas moi.

Soudainement deux bras m'encerclèrent, me bloquant mes bras par la même occasion. La prise n'était pas assez forte pour m'immobilisé complètement, par pur réflexe je plantais mes coudes dans l'abdomen de celui qui me retenait.

« Doucement,» Entendis-je Edward dire derrière moi, alors que sa prise se resserra. « Je pense qu'on a tous vu ce que tu valais. »

Haletante, j'ouvris grand les yeux. Lopez était penché en avant une main sur son genou, alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui coulé de sa lèvre du revers de l'autre.

« Lâche-moi. » Demandais-je à Edward rudement. Une fois libre de son emprise, je m'avançais vers l'adjudant. « Je, hum… » Son regard me dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'allais dire. Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur avant de la coincé entre mes dents. Signe de nervosité chez moi.

« C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. » Me dit-il une fois son souffle repris. Je relâchais immédiatement le mien. Et c'est incroyablement stupéfiant de voir à quelle vitesse la douleur surgit quand le rush d'adrénaline redescend. Lopez dut le voir dans mon visage car une expression de satisfaction éclaircit le sien. « Idiota ! » Me lança-t-il après m'avoir vu levé les yeux au ciel.

Désolée pour la loooongue attente surtout sans nouvelles… Je sais je sais, je crains. Blâmez la vraie vie, elle craint encore plus vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais ça va changer. A partir de maintenant rythme de publication : toute les deux semaines…ou moins )

Donc dans ce chapitre on met les rôles en place. Les chapitres seront au point de vue de Bella…donc on n'en saura pas plus sur le petit secret d'Eddy. Une petite idée ?

Quoi d'autre… Oh je n'ai absolument aucune, je répète, AUCUNE expérience dans l'armée. A part pour les films et reportages que j'ai pu voir. Donc il pourrait avoir des choses surement pas très, hum, conforme à la réalité. Néanmoins les références dans ce chapitre sont vraies (merci Google et France 4). J'avoue avoir une passion malsaine pour les hommes en treillis. Soupire. Edward en treillis. Double soupire.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. June Cleaver est une célèbre héroïne de série américaine, des années 19…quelque chose, représentant la parfaite ménagère.

J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit où j'avais la main dans le caleçon d'Edward. Je me suis réveillé la seconde d'après… A votre avis bon signe ?

Sur ces douces paroles, à bientôt, et surtout faites-moi savoir ce que vous en penser.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me cache sous une table, par peur d'affronter la foule.) Désolé pour la longue attente... Voila c'est dit. Sérieusement désolé, je promet de poster plus régulièrement. Merci à toutes pour les reviews, mise en alerte et favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas autant que les deux premiers. **

**On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS : BUSINESS IS BUSINESS.

_**« Entre tous les ennemis, le plus dangereux est celui dont on est l'ami. » **_

_**Alphonse Karr.**_

J'avais quitté les bureaux de l'UEFS en courant pour me rendre jusqu'à mon appartement. J'avais finalisé officiellement mon entré chez eux, recevant une jolie petite carte magnétisé qui m'ouvrirais leurs portes. J'avais demandé ironiquement à Carlisle comment j'allais pouvoir continuer mon rôle d'infiltration si je devais avoir une carte au nom d'un groupe spéciale d'élite sur moi. Il me l'avait gentiment reprise en me disant qu'il trouverait autre chose.

J'arrivais dans mon appartement en sueur après mon jogging impromptu.

"Mademoiselle Swan." Me salua le portier de l'immeuble en m'ouvrant la porte.

"Bonjour." J'allais en direction des ascenseurs avant de faire demi-tour. "Je risque d'être absente pour les prochaines semaines," Lui appris-je. "Est-ce que vous pourriez faire passez le mot à vos collègues de me contacté sur mon numéro personnel si je reçois de la visite ?"

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Un message particulier à laisser à vos visiteurs ?"

"Non, merci."

Les trois pauvres employés qui se partagé se poste, m'avait vu plus que nécessaire rentré avec différentes blessures ou armes le long de cette dernière année et avaient appris à ne pas poser de questions. Aussitôt à l'intérieur des murs familier et rassurant, je pris la direction de la ma chambre et allez droit vers mon dressing où je sortais une boite que je m'étais interdit d'ouvrir durant de longues années. Même si elle avait était resté intouchée, cette boite me suivait dans chaque nouvelle endroit où j'avais vécu.

Je serais la boite en métal contre moi, laissant mes genoux cédés sous mon poids pour me laisser tombé sur le lit.

_« Est-ce que vous me suiviez ? » Demandais-je après un moment de silence alors que je me dirigé vers le parking de la base et qu'il était toujours à mes côtés._

_« Ça dépend est-ce que vous allez me proposer de me déposé quelque part ? »_

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » _

_« Pourquoi vous ne le ferez pas ? »_

_Je laissais échapper un grognement. « Est-ce que vous comptez vraiment répondre à toutes mes questions par d'autres questions ? »_

_« Vous restez sur Miami ? »_

_« Pas que ça vous regardes, mais oui. » Lançais-je avant de demandé les clefs que la compagnie de location de voiture devait avoir laissé aux soldats responsable de l'entrée de la base._

_Je récupérais les clefs et appuyer sur le bouton de l'ouverture à distance pour localiser la voiture. Lançant un sourire vers Anthony, j'avançais vers l'Audi noir dont les feux venaient de clignoter et mettais mon sac dans le coffre._

_Anthony resta sur place là où je l'avais laissé avec une moue adorable sur le visage. Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Je vous dépose quelque part ? » Même en posant la question je savais au fond de moi que j'allais le regretter plus tard._

_Il continua son flot que question aussitôt qu'on fut en route. « Vous habitez ici ? » _

_« Non. »_

_« Vous avez de la famille ici ? »_

_« Non. » _

_« Un petit ami ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Vous savez ça irait plus vite si vous me donnez un peu plus que 'non'. » Souffla-t-il._

_« J'ai trente-cinq jours de permission. Les seuls depuis un an et je compte bien en profité. Pourquoi aller ailleurs quand je suis déjà sur Miami. »_

_« Donc pas de petit ami ? » _

_Je roulais des yeux. « Je crois déjà avoir répondu à cette question. Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? »_

_« Je…uh, »Je lançais un rapide regard vers lui quand il toussa. J'allais lui demandé si ça allé lorsque son téléphone sonna. « Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il rapidement avant de décrocher. « Bonjour… Je vais bien…Oui, on a atterrit y'as pas longtemps…Ouais en parlant de ça, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite… Pourquoi, hum papa…Mon dieu je te rappelle plus tard okay ? » Il eut un petit rire. « J't'aime aussi. »_

_Je le regardé alors qu'on était arrêté à un feu rouge. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je suppose que l'endroit dans lequel vous restez me conviendra aussi. »_

_Yep. J'allais définitivement le regretter. _

OOooOO

Le but de la rencontre au manoir était de réorganisé le plan de la ville de Seattle entre nos différent groupe. Les Volturi avaient gagné encore plus de terrain, bientôt chaque quartier de la ville pourra compter un de leurs membres. Depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler pour eux, l'organisation était devenue plus puissante de jour en jour. Aro Volturi puisait sa force avec la coopération des autres familles de mafieux.

"Je veux que vous organisé ça et faites les changements cette semaines." Conclut Aro à la tête de table. "A part ça aucun problème ?"

"C'est la deuxième fois ce mois qu'on nous livre de la marchandise coupé plus que nécessaire." Apprit Jane.

"J'appellerais Alistair. Autre chose ?" Il continua lorsque tout le monde secoua la tête négativement. "Bien. Isabella est-ce que tu passes la nuit ici ?" Me demanda-t-il innocemment. Aro était tout sauf innocent.

"Bien sûr." Répondis-je automatiquement. A mes débuts ici, j'avais réussi à déchiffrais son langage. S'il me demandait si je passais la nuit ici c'est qu'il voulait que je la passe au manoir. Ou au contraire si il me demande où est-ce que je passe la nuit c'est qu'il voulait simplement avoir où je serais.

"James, j'ai crus comprendre que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir ?"

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de répondre. "Oui à dix-sept heures."

"Isabella, tu l'accompagneras et tu veilleras à ce que tout ce passe bien."

Je lançais à mon tour un regard noir à James. "Bien sûr."

"Eh bien vous pouvez commencer à déjeuner." Dit-il avant de se lever. Aro venez toujours présidez à la tête de table mais ne prenez jamais ses repas avec nous. Il disait ce qu'il avait à dire et partait une fois satisfait.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir jouer les putains de baby-sitters." M'exclamais-je une fois qu'il fut hors d'écoute.

"Tu veux dire en plus de chien de faïence ?" Me demanda James.

"Pardon ?" Questionnais-je perplexe.

"Tu sais ces petits chiens de céramique que tu poses sur ton tableau de bord et qui hoche la tête à chaque mouvement." Expliqua-t-il en bougeant sa fourchette de haut en bas.

"Je ne suis pas un chien de quoi de ce soit." Contrais-je en mordant dans une langoustine.

"Bien sûr." Se moqua-t-il.

"Je fais juste mon travail, tu devrais d'ailleurs prendre quelques exemples."

Il roula des yeux. "Est-ce que tu dors ici ce soir Isabella? Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu peux rendre une petite visite à Kachiri pour moi ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu peux me su…"

"Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde que si tu fini cette phrase, ça sera la dernière chose que tu diras." Le coupais-je rapidement.

"Bien sûr."

"Uh sérieusement on ne peut pas passer un repas sans que l'un de vous deux se lance des piques." Commenta Laurent.

"On ne se lance pas de pique on a juste une discussion… "

"Censée entre deux adultes." Continuais-je pour James.

Jane secoua la tête. "Ne commence même pas sur cette voix-là. Ils défendront toujours l'un l'autre."

OOooOO

On s'était retrouvé dans la salle de jeux après quelques verres à la fin du repas. Vous pensez qu'être dans une maison de mafieux vous y trouverez des gens froid et sérieux, du genre business-business, embarquer dans des plans machiavéliques pour faire tomber tel ou tel personne…je suppose qu'ont trouvé ça aussi ici. Mais vous trouverez aussi des personnes jouant au gentille et au voleur. Littéralement. Des enfants dans un corps d'adulte portant une arme à la ceinture et une manette de console à la main. Et le manoir disposé de toutes sortes de gadgets et pièces pour assouvir les envies de chacun.

Là en l'occurrence c'était la salle de jeux vidéos, avec un écran de la taille du mur, une PlayStation 3 dernier modèle et un jeu de guerre pas encore sortit dans le commerce.

"Alec !" M'exclamais-je un peu trop fortement. "T'es censé couvrir mes arrières."

"Je fais ce que je peux." Grogna-t-il. "Et répond à ton putain de téléphone."

"Allo," Décrochais-je alors que je recevais un autre coup de feu m'arrachant une fois de plus une vie en moins. "Qui-est-ce qui me tire dessus à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné ?"

"On ne t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi dans ton école militaire ?" Me demanda Jane de sa place au sol, les yeux rivé sur l'écran.

"On m'as surtout appris à faire mal sans laisser de trace. Tu veux que je te montre ?" Claquais-je en retour.

"Dans tes rêves Swan."

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Me demanda la voix familière au bout du téléphone.

"Oui, désolée. Je suis là." Je coincé l'appareil avec mon épaule et continué d'avancer dans la partie.

"Tu as bu ?"

Je réussissais à récupérer une machette d'un des corps à terre. "Quoi ? Uh non, oui. Enfin oui mais je ne suis pas saoul. Enfin je crois."

Alex eut un petit rire. "C'est là où je devrais être inquiet non ?"

"Non, le plus inquiétant c'est que je n'arrive pas à voir si j'ai une machette ou une mitraillette entre les mains." Je me concentrais sur mon petit carré d'écran où était mon joueur.

"Tes mains s'ont vides." M'appris Alec dans un rire. "Et… " Il fit une pause alors qu'un coup de poignard dans le dos me donna le dernier coup de grâce. "Tu es morte !" Finit-t-il triomphant.

"Je te rappelle plus tard." Dis-je avant de raccrocher. Je regardais son coté de l'écran. Son joueur trôné au-dessus de la forme allongé à terre du mien dérobant mes armes. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es rallié à l'ennemi." M'indignais-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Uh, j'avais dû me lever à un certain moment du jeu.

"Désolé, mais les gentilles ne gagne jamais." Dit-il dans un air de constat.

"Les infiltrés." Lâchais-je après un moment de réflexion. "Dicaprio meurt à la fin du film."

_Ô, combien ironique !_ Souligna une petite voix dans ma tête.

"Il meurt aussi dans Titanic." Proposa Jane.

"Maximus, dans Gladiator ?" Proposa James à son tour.

J'hochais la tête, c'était un bel exemple. "Léonidas et ses spartiates dans les 300." Continuais-je à listé.

"Mufasa dans le Roi Lion."

Je me retournais vers Laurent, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Mufasa, vraiment ?"

Il m'ignora et continua. "Robert Neville, Je suis une légende."

Apparemment tout le monde avait arrêté son jeu pour ajouter un titre à la liste.

"Heat ! De Niro meurt à la fin." Lança Alec. "Et Léon."

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment les considérer comme gentils. L'un est braqueur l'autre tueur à gage."

Jane pencha la tête sur le côté. "Leurs personnage sont attachant. Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'il meurt à la fin. Et Al Pacino en fait une affaire personnelle, il n'était pas obligé de l'abattre donc tu peux lui aussi le considérer comme méchant. Et ouais des deux méchant j'aurais encore voulu que De Niro reste en vie. Et Léon est tué par un flic ripou."

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais me dire une aussi longue sentence.

"La ligne verte alors." Relança Alec. "John Coffey était innocent et il s'est fait grillé."

"Tu peux même rajouter Mister Jingles aussi dans ce film." Ricana Jane.

Il me lança un regard confus. "Qui ?"

"La petite souris d'Edouard. Le prisonnier." Rappela James.

"Oh oui… " Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais John la ressuscite, elle ne compte pas."

Tout le monde hocha la tête, pour une fois nous étions tous d'accord sur la même chose.

OOooOO

"Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'a pas donné ton arme." Répétais-je à James. J'appuyais sur le bouton verrouillage des portes quand je le vis avancer une main vers la poignée.

"Pourquoi ?"

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté considérant ma réponse. "Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on est dans un hôpital. Que tu es imprévisible et que tu as réussi à effrayé la moitié du service à ton dernier rendez-vous." Il soupira mais finit par me tendre son arme. "Merci."

Je la rangée dans la boîte à gants avec la mienne et déverrouiller les portes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se fait attaqué ?" Me demanda-t-il soudainement en passant les portes de la clinique.

Je roulais des yeux. "Bien sûr c'est connu l'endroit où tu as le plus de chance d'être attaqué est dans un hôpital James."

Il me lança un long regard avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. "Tu ne peux jamais savoir ni où ni quand quelque chose peut se produire." Murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Je secouais la tête avant de laisser tomber la conversation. Dans le manoir James était vraiment le seul avec qui je devais rester sur mes gardes. Il avait cette façon d'observer les gens, avec une lueur malsaine, sans pour autant dire un mot ou quoi que soit. Il était là à observer sans laisser paraitre ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Je le laisser entrer dans la salle d'examen et m'installer sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Je décidais de rappeler Alex.

"Hey…" Salua-t-il doucement quand il répondit après la première sonnerie.

"Hey, toi-même. Est-ce qu'il a un problème ?" Demandais-je.

Il eut un moment de silence. "Non, pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?"

"Non," Riais-je. "Je me demandais juste tu sais… "

"Donc maintenant tu t'attends à mes appels seulement quand il y a un problème ?" Accusa-t-il, quoique je pouvais entendre un sourire dans sa voix.

"Uh, non."

"Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais." Me coupa-t-il. "Donc…comment tu vas ?"

"Je vais bien." Répondis-je automatiquement.

"Uh-hum, on dine ensemble ce soir ?"

"Je suis au manoir ce soir." Soupirais-je. Une nuit dans mon appartement serait parfait. Je laisser échapper un deuxième soupir quand je repensais à l'UEFS. Mon appartement allé devenir vraiment un luxe maintenant. Je devais non seulement être sur mes gardes avec les Volturi mais aussi avec l'équipe de Carlisle, vu la manière dont ils m'avaient accueillis.

"Oh, sinon quoi de neuf ?"

"Rien du tout."

"T'as répondu trop vite pour être sincère." Ria-t-il. "D'habitude tu prends un moment pour réfléchir, ensuite seulement tu réponds. Balance !"

"Je…ugh. Je lançais rapidement un regard autour de moi." Tu te rappelles d'y il a quatre ans, quand je t'avais demandé de faire des recherches sur un Anthony Masen ?" Demandais-je finalement sans vraiment savoir comment aborder le sujet.

"Le militaire que t'as rencontré sur Miami ?"

"Oui,"

"Et qui t'as laissé sans un vrai nom ni adresse ?" Continua-t-il.

"Oui… "

Il me coupa une nouvelle fois. "Le même militaire qui ne t'as plus donné de nouvelles après six mois ?"

"Oh j'en sais rien Alexandre, tu penses que j'en ai rencontré plus d'un avec le même faux nom ?" Grinçais-je entre mes dents. Ma mémoire me suffisait amplement sans pour autant qu'il en rajoute une couche.

"Juste pour être sûr. Donc ?"

Je laissais tombé ma tête contre le mur et regardé le plafond immaculé de la clinique. "Je l'ai revu." J'éloignais le téléphone de mon oreille quand j'entendis un bruit sourd. "Alex ?" Appelais-je avec caution.

"Je suis là… J'ai juste fait tomber mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je l'ai revu' ?"

"Je l'ai revu hier soir."

Seconde pause. "En personne ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. "Oui en personne."

Il lâcha un rire nerveux. "Comme devant toi ? Du genre réel ?"

"Oh seigneur, va te faire foutre !" Pestais-je avant de raccrocher.

Le docteur Gerandy sortit au même moment de la salle de consultation, il grimaça en me voyant avant de reprendre en m'offrant un sourire. "James ne va pas tarder à sortir. Je vais juste faire passer ça au labo." Dit-il en montrant un petit tube de sang. "Je serais pas long." Avec ça il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers les ascenseurs.

Je le regardais amusé alors que les pans de sa blouse volé derrière lui, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les portes. Le pauvre ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'était engagé la première fois qu'il avait accepté de soigné un des hommes d'Aro sans prévenir la police.

Je tapais du pied impatiemment avant de me lever et d'entré dans la salle de consultation. Je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas avoir frappé avant, au moins je n'aurais pas eu cette image de la tête de James entre les seins d'une infirmière plaqué au mur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de tousser. Au moment où la tête de la jeune femme tourna vers moi j'immortalisé le moment avec mon téléphone.

"Je vous conseille de vous rhabillez et de sortir d'ici et de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus là à la prochaine visite de Monsieur Hunter." Dis-je de ma voix la plus froide. "A moins bien sûr que vous voulez que je montre cette charmante photo à vos supérieur je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de voir le…dévouement que vous portez aux patients."

L'infirmière vira au rouge avant de reboutonné sa blouse à la hâte et de quitter la pièce.

"Jalouse ?" Me lança James avec un sourire en coin. "Tu sais un jour j'inscrirais ton nom en lettre d'or sur ma liste aussi."

"Parce que tu sais comment elle s'appelait peut-être ?" Demandais-je en indiqua la porte.

Il prit un air outré en mettant la main sur son cœur. "Ashley Chester. C'est la secrétaire personnel de Gerandy et tu viens de la viré de son bureau, la pauvre."

Je levais une seconde fois les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sûre qu'elle me remerciera un jour."

"Les résultats sont revenus nickel." Nous appris le Dr. Gerandy en ouvrant la porte. "Laissez-moi juste demandé à ma secrétaire de…" Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. "Uh. Laissez-moi vous envoyez les resultatsfinal par mail." Finit-il quand il s'aperçut que sa secrétaire n'était plus là.

Je remerciais rapidement le médecin et dirigé James vers la sortie avant qu'il ne se mette en tête de retrouvé l'infirmière.

"Je conduis." Dit James une fois à la voiture. J'haussais les épaules et lui lancés les clefs avant de me diriger côté passager. "Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Au manoir, donner les résultats à Aro."

"Tu crois que je pourrais reprendre le boulot maintenant?"

"J'en ai aucune idée." Répondis-je franchement. La décision revenait à Aro seul, j'avais même étais surprise qu'il en vienne jusqu'à là.

"Allez, tu peux peut-être lui dire que je suis apte à reprendre." Plaida-t-il. "Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Cinq semaines. Cinq semaines que je suis clean."

"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Doll house te manque à ce point ?" Me moquais-je gentiment. "Et tu devrais ralentir." Remarquais-je en surveillant l'aiguille du kilomètre-heure.

Il me lança un clin d'œil. "Est-ce que tu l'as déjà faite monter à fond ?"

"Pas en plein jour et surtout pas en circulation." Avertissais-je.

C'était tous ce qu'il lui fallait. James trouvait des défis dans tout et n'importe quoi. "On a juste à voir ce qu'elle vaut alors." Sourit-il en accélérant.

Je le regardais slalomé entres les voitures tenant fermement la poignée de la portière. L'aiguille monta affreusement haut en quelques secondes.

"James, c'est… " Commençais-je à avertir alors qu'il avait déjà passé le feu rouge à une intersection. Je laissé retombé ma tête dans mes main, entendant les bruits de klaxon derrière nous. "Rouge."

"Relax." Sourit-il alors que je regardais derrière moi avec effarement une voiture arrêté en plein milieu de la route. "Oh-oh." Dit-il après un moment.

"Quoi oh-oh ?" Grinçais-je en relevant la tête de mes mains.

"On est suivi."

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le retro, pas une mais deux voitures de police nous suivait. "Ralentis." Ordonnais-je. "James on a vraiment pas besoin des flics de toute la ville à nos culs." Continuais-je. "Arrêtes-toi !"

Il tira le frein à main stoppant brusquement, juste devant un stop, dans un crissement de pneu. Je grognais en pensant à la gomme de ses derniers.

"Quoi ?" Demanda James en levant les mains. "Tu m'as demandé de m'arrêter."

J'allais répliquer quand un officier se présenta à la fenêtre côté passager. James baissa la vitre. "Permis et papier du véhicule."

"Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" Demanda James innocemment.

L'officier arqua un sourcil. "On devrait peut-être demandé ça à la dizaine de voitures que vous avez laissé sur le bas-côté sur votre chemin." Répliqua-t-il froidement. "Permis et papier du véhicule."

"Je ne savais pas que j'allais aussi vite." Dit James en sortant son permis de son portefeuille. "Vous savez ce que c'est avec ses voitures."

"Non pas vraiment. "

Je levais les yeux au ciel et ouvrais la boite à gant pour sortir la carte grise. "Merde, merde, merde ! " Pestais-je en voyant les armes tombé du petit compartiment.

Au même instant j'entendis James rire et l'officier nous crier de mettre les mains en l'air. Je soupirais et levais les mains alors que James laissa retomber sa tête contre le volant les mains lui aussi levé toujours dans son rire.

"Sortez du véhicule." Ordonna l'officier l'arme à la main. J'avançais ma main sur la portière alors qu'il cria de nouveau de gardé les mains en l'air.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Sortir du véhicule tout en gardant les mains en l'air ? Cette ville savait comment protéger ses habitants avec des policiers aussi qualifiés.

James repartit aussitôt dans un rire hystérique. "Ferme-là. C'est tellement ridicule que ça en est même plus drôle." Lui chuchotais-je furieusement.

Le jeune officier garda son arme braqué sur nous alors qu'un de ses collègues était venu ouvrir ma portière.

James sortit à son tour me rejoignant sur le côté de la voiture. Alors qu'un des officiers nous demanda de placé nos mains sur le toit de la voiture.

"J'ai un permis de port d'arme." Expliquais-je quand on nous demanda la raison des armes après nous avoir fouillés.

"Les trois armes sont à vous ?"

"Non, juste deux."

"La troisième est à moi." Intervint James.

"Vous avez aussi un permis je présume ?"

"Oui mais pas sur moi."

"Pièces d'identités, s'il vous plait." Demanda-t-il. "Ne bougez pas je reviens." Finit-il en repartant avec nos cartes vers une des voitures de patrouille.

Je le suivais du regard alors qu'il tendait une des cartes à un autre officier qui était resté à l'intérieur de la voiture. L'homme pris rapidement sa radio en main, alors que je supposé qu'il demandait des renseignements sur nous.

Je les observés alors qu'ils écoutaient attentivement leurs radios. L'homme au volant de la voiture de patrouille leva les yeux brièvement sur nous avant de reposer son regard sur son coéquipier.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui Aro ou pas, tu te ne remet plus un pied dans ma voiture. Je ne t'accompagnerais plus nulle part." Sifflais-je entre mes dents après avoir remarqué le changement de comportement chez les policiers.

James me regarda pendant quelques secondes choqué. Personne n'avait encore osé défiait les ordres d'Aro. Je me demandais s'il allait en profité pour le lui répéter.

"Je crains qu'il y ai un petit problème." Nous appris l'officier revenant avec nos cartes. "Les armes ne sont pas numéroté. Vous allez devoir nous suivre."

Une heure plus tard j'avais cette impression de déjà-vu. Salle d'interrogatoire, miroir tinté. La seule différence : James. Il était assis en face de moi et me posais des questions depuis dix minutes maintenant. Complètement à l'aise comme un enfant le serait dans un magasin de jouets, regardant autour de lui.

"Tu crois qu'ils nous observent ?"

"Définitivement." Répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais pourquoi ?"

Je me penchais en avant les coudes sur la table. "Pour observer. Tu peux dire beaucoup d'une personne à partir de son attitude. Ses gestes, ses mimiques."

"Vraiment ?" J'hochais la tête. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient sur nous ?"

J'haussais les épaules. "Tout dépend de ce qu'ils recherchent tu sais. Mais je sais qu'ils espèrent surement que l'un de nous deux soit assez stupide pour dire quelque chose qui pourrait nous incriminer. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont envoyé encore personne ici et qu'ils nous ont mis tous les deux dans la même salle." James eut un petit rictus à ma remarque. Parlant un peu plus fort en gardant mes yeux sur James, je continuais. "Alors, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas nous posez les questions directement ?"

Se retrouver dans la même situation deux jours d'affilé ne m'aidais pas vraiment. Je sortis mon BlackBerry et envoyer un texto à l'avocat des frères Volturi, lui expliquant rapidement ce qu'il devait savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Me demanda James.

"J'envoie un message à Zafrina." Répondis-je en continuant de taper sur les touches de mon téléphone.

Le rire de James se fit directement entendre. "Est-ce que tu viens vraiment d'envoyé un sms à un avocat ? Du genre 'Hey ! En garde à vue, lol. Viens me sortir de là.' ?" J'arquais un sourcil. Il secoua la tête levant les mains en surenchère. "Je dis juste que tu n'as peur de rien. Elle va te manger quand elle va voir ça."

Zafrina ressemblait au modèle type de la femme indépendante, dans son propre style conservatrice. Le regard respectueux et le sourire aimable, mais devant un juge c'était comme lâcher un pitbull dans un jardin d'enfants. La femme relevait les lèvres pour sortir les crocs, aboyait d'une façon menaçante et finissait par terminé sa victime de la partie adverse en la démembrant douloureusement devant les yeux du jury et sous le regard impuissant de sa famille.

"Pourquoi contacter un avocat quand on se dit innocent ?" Questionna un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

"Ça c'est à moi de savoir et à vous de trouver." Répondis-je poliment. "Dites-nous plutôt ce qu'on fait ici ?"

Il attrapa une chaise qui était dans un coin et s'assit au bout de table. "Je pense que le fait de poser des questions me revient de plein droit."

J'entrelaçais mes doigts et posais mon menton dessus, les coudes toujours sur la table en le regardant. "Et je pourrais choisir mon droit de garder le silence, mais… Oh oui on ne nous les a pas lus quand on nous a arrêtés. Donc je vais prétendre pendant un certain temps que vous sachiez vraiment faire votre travail et répondre à vos questions." Sa mâchoire se contracta visiblement. "Mais juste que tout soit claire, quel est le chef d'inculpation exactement ?"

"Suspicion de trafic et port d'armes illégal." Répondit-il froidement. "Est-ce qu'on peut continuer ?"

Première erreur : Ne jamais demander une autorisation à la personne interroger. Pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose avec moi.

"Bien sûr."

"Dans quoi est-ce que vous travaillez?"

"Je suis serveuse dans un bar."

Il hocha la tête suspicieusement. "Serveuse, hein?"

"Oui vous savez servir des verres, passer la serpillère en fin de service. Ce genre de chose."

"Donc si on appelait votre patron maintenant il pourrait nous fournir votre attestation de travail?"

Je me mordais la lèvre et fronçais les sourcils. "Hum, peut être pas maintenant non."

Il eut un petit sourire triomphant. "Vraiment? Pourquoi donc Mademoiselle Swan?"

"Parce que vous avez mon patron à vos cotés."

James choisit ce moment pour intervenir. "Bonjour James Hunter. Heureux propriétaire de Doll House." Lachâ-t-il avec un sourire commercial.

"Doll House vous dîtes? Vos investisseur ne seraient pas les Frères Volturi?"

"Hum-hmm." Confirma James sourire toujours en place.

"Quel sont vos liens avec eux?"

"Eh bien j'aime à prétendre que nous sommes devenus une grande famille. Monsieur Volturi a était d'une grande aide quand j'ai ouvert mon bar. Nous sommes une poignée qu'il a également aidé et oui je pense qu'on se considère comme une famille aujourd'hui."

Il ne manquait plus que la musique en fond et on pourrait presque se croire dans un mauvais drama à l'eau de rose. Le petit orphelin devenu voleur. Un homme riche pour lui offrir une nouvelle chance et former une belle et grande famille.

"Et vous?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

"Je fais aussi partie de cette poignée."

"Hum-hum." Dit-il distraitement. "Vous fessiez partie de l'armée, non?"

"Oui."

"Comment êtes-vous passez de soldat à serveuse?"

"Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense c'est extrémement difficile de faire la transition entre la vie millitaire et la vie civile. Sans diplôme et sans expérience on ne trouve pas un travail facilement." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Vous avez assez de connaissances sur les armes alors?"

"Comme tous soldats, je pense."

"Et vous vous déplacer toujours avec plusieurs armes pour?"

"Paranoïaque?" dis-je aprés une légère pause. "Vous savez tress post-traumatique et tout ça."

"Vraiment? Vous occupiez quel poste dans l'armée?"

"Premier Lieutenant."

"Dans quelle unité?"

"Désolé je ne peux pas répondre à cette question."

"Où est-ce que vous étiez basé?"

"Nah, celle-là non plus."

Il plissa les yeux dangereusement. "Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire?"

J'haussais encore une fois les épaules. "Que j'étais premier Lieutenant et mon numéro de matricule."

"Où est-ce que vous avez était former?"

Bien sûr en répondant à cette question il pourrait savoir dans qu'elle unité j'étais. "Essayez encore." Souriais-je.

Il claqua sa main contre la table. "Je ne suis plus d'humeur à jouer à vos petits jeux." Crinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Au même moment un autre officier entra dans la pièce posant sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. " Vous devez vraiment nous donnez quelques chose là." Dit-il gentiment avec un sourire. "On aura votre dossier complet dans moins de cinq minutes. Ca serais préférable pour tout le monde que ça vienne directement de vous."

Je regardais James et levais les yeux au ciel. "J'ai besoin d'une cigarette," Murmurais-je pour moi même en fouillant dans mon sac. Avais-je préciser qu'il nous avait laisser entré avec nos effets personnels? J'en sortais une et me tournais vers le second officier. "Je peux?" Il sortit un briquet de sa poche arrière et se pencha vers moi pour l'allumer. "Un café?" Demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir, pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Je continuais de fumé paisiblement alors que James m'observer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors si on revenait à nos questions?" Demanda le premier officier.

Je l'ignorais et me concentrais sur James. "Tu vois il y eut l'attente puis l'intimidation, enfin tentative d'intimidation. Le rôle du bon et du méchant flic. Et là on passe à la partie où tu veux mettre ton suspect en confiance. Café et cigarette." Finis-je en souriant en prenant une gorgée de café avant de la recraché dans la tasse. "J'ai eu un meilleure café en Iraq, en plein desert."

"C'est là ou vous étez basé?" Tenta à nouveau l'officier à cette nouvelle nformation.

"Ici et ailleurs." Répondis-je vagueument. "Vous devez être assez désespérer pour avoir tenté autant de techniques dans un même interrogatoire. Maintenant ce que je sais c'est que vous avez tenté d'ouvrir mon dossier et que vous vous êtes retrouvez face à un bon gros confidentiel écrit en lettre rouge. Que contrairement à ce que vous pensez même avec l'autorisation du supérieur de votre supérieur, le dossier restera fermer. Cependant je peux vous dire certaines choses Monsieur..."

"Chester."

J'harquais un sourcil alors que James me donner un coup de pied sous la table. Chester. Coïncidence ou peut-être pas.

"Monsieur Chester, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai mis des hommes deux fois votre taille à mes pieds. Je ne parles pas du genre que vous avez ici dans vos cellule, mais des fanatiques religieux prêt à tout pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir du sang américain sur leurs mains même si c'est la dernières tâche qu'ils doivent accomplir avant de mourir. Je parle d'hommes portant des kilos de C4 sur eux. J'ai assisté et pratiqué à de nombreux interrogatoires pour vous dire que ça, ici," Dis-je en mentionnant la pièce. "N'a rien a voir avec un réel interrogatoire. Vous êtes l'officier type arrivant à la cinquantaine et qui veux finir sa carrière sur un grand coup. Ce que vous avez ce sont des 'Suspicions' sur un trafique d'armes totalment infondé." Dis-je sarcastique. "Vous courrez aprés une illusion et abusez de votre pouvoir et autorité pour assouvir cette illusion. Pas de chef d'inculpation, ni de mandat d'arrêt. Vous êtes même pas capable de suivre une procédure d'arrestation dans les règles et je suis même prête à parié qu'il n'y a aucune trace de notre arrivé ici. Mon avocat va vraiment rire quand elle arrivera."

"Okay!" Intervint James quand il vit l'officier Chester serrer de points. "Sérieusement vous devriez vous détendre." Il eut un sourire vicieux en le fixant dans les yeux. " Hé venez dans mon club, chaque vendredi soir est consacré à une soirée à thème."

"Je vous demande pardon?" Questionna Chester incrédule. Il savait totallement quel genre de bar était Doll House.

James vit un geste de la main. "Beaucoup de policiers viennent s'offrir les services d'une strip-teaseuse de temps à autre. Il n'y à pas vraiment de mal à ça. Maintenant pour la prochain thème..." Il fit une pause. "Ouais je pencherais plus pour une soirée infrimière."

"Est-ce que vous êtes sous quelque chose?" Demanda Chester.

"C'est marrant que vous dites ça parce que je reviens d'un rendez-vous médical où j'ai dù me faire testé. Monsieur Volturi veut être sûr que tous ses employés sois clean. C'est d'ailleurs de là que m'es venu cette idée. J'imagine trés bien les petites blouses blanche."

J'eu un petit ricanement. "C'est pas plutôt d'avoir eu le visage dans le décolletée de cette infirmière?" Demandais-je.

Un autre sourire illumina son visage quand il vit que j'entrais dans son jeu. "Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompus il y aurait eu bien plus que ça."

J'haussais les épaules. "J'ai une photo qui le prouve." Je me retournais vers Chester. "Si vous voulez mon avis le personnel hospitalier ne devrait pas avoir de relation avec un de leurs patients."

"Qui parle de relation Ashley voulait juste passer un peu de bon temps." Dit James en agitant les sourcils.

"Quel prénom vous dites?" Demanda l'officier Chester

"Ashley." Répéta James sans me quittez des yeux. "Je devrais peut-être demander à Gerandy ses coordonées et l'invité elle aussi à cette soirée..."

Il fut interromput par l'ouvreture de la porte. Un homme pas loin de la soixantaine se tenait derrière Zafrina, avec une lueur froide dans les yeux. Zafrina quand à elle se tenait fièrement la tête haute les lèvres pincées dans une ligne droite.

"Ne prononcer plus un mot." Nous prévint-elle avant de se retourné vers Chester. "Je voudrais réccupérer tout enregistrement de cet interrogatoire."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant. "Il n'y a pas d'enregistrement." Admit-il piteusement.

"Dans ce cas mes clients sont libre de partir." Dit-t-elle en hochant la tête vers nous.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Chester me pris le poignet. "Votre téléphone." Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je regardais la prise qu'il avait sur ma main avant de lever le regard vers lui. "Je vous demande pardon?"

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise. "La photo que vous..."

"Vous me faites mal." Le coupais-je, me plaignant faussement.

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que le poing de James s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. "On devrait vous apprendre à traité les femmes correctement." Cracha-t-il me surprenant moi et les trois autres personnes avec nous. Ce qui me surprenait moi c'était plus ses paroles que ses gestes. Apprendre à traté les femmes correctement? Venant de lui c'était franchement riable.

Avant que Chester puisse faire un mouvement vers James, l'homme qui accompagné Zafrina leva la voix. "Chester! Plus un mot, " Prévint-il entre ses dents. "Je veux voir votre plaque et arme de service dans mon bureau dans l'heure qui suit. Deux semaines de suspenssion vous remettrons peut être les idées en place. Dehors! "

Une heure plus tard nous étions enfin de retour au manoir. J'entrais dans ma chambre pour la première fois de la journée et passer un rapide coup d'oeil sur la pièce me rappelant que James s'y était introduit. Une soudaine vague de nostalgie se fit pressante en remarquant le petit ange de cristal posé délicatement sur mon oreillé.

_"Papa, pourquoi l'ange à une cloche autour du coup? " Questionnais-je en jouant avec la petite figurine dans mes mains. Du haut de mes six ans j'aidais mon père à décorer le sapin de noël._

_Charlie se gratta le front avant de répondre d'une manière peu convaincante. "Pour qu'on puisse les enttendre quand ils volent... "_

_"Oh...comme les vaches à la télé? " Demandais-je en repenssant aux énormes cloches que j'avais vu autour de leurs cous à la télé._

_"Yep, comme les vaches!" Reprit-il plus enthousiaste. "Comme ça on sait toujours où ils se trouvent." Finit-il en ébourrifant mes cheveux._

_"Est-ce que je devrais porté une cloche moi aussi papa? " _

_"Pourquoi? " _

_"Parce que tu cherche toujours aprés moi dans toute la maison." Raisonnais-je. _

_Il éclata de rire avant de me chaser autour du salon._

_ooOOoo_

J'avais retrouvais Aro dans son bureau à sa demande.

"Ah Isabella, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Zafrina..." Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce en guise de salutation.

Je profitais qu'il soit encore derrière moi pour rouler des yeux. "James à voulu jouer à attrape moi si tu peux avec les policiers de la ville, rien de méchant."

Il vint s'intaller sur son énorme fauteuil en cuire avec un petit rire. "J'ai reçu une lettre d'une femme que j'ai connu il y a quelques années." Commença-t-il en reprennant son sérieu. J'hochais la tête pas sure où il voulait en venir. "Elle assure avoir quelque chose qui m'appartient et me demande de l'argent pour l'aider."

"Okay..."

"Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a laisser aucun moyen de la joindre, juste un rendez-vous dans trois semaines où je suis sensé apporter l'argent pour l'échange."

J'arquais un sourcil. " Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Il claqua la lanque trois fois contre on pallet, impatiement. " Si ce qu'elle dit avoir m'appartient vraiment alors je ne veux attendre trois semaines pour l'avoir, et je ne payerai surement pas non plus pour l'obtenir."

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse Monsieur?" Questionnai-je.

"La retrouvée bien sûr! Je confiance en trés peu de personne et tes années dans l'armée de permettrons de savoir où fouiller. Maintenant, " Dit-il en me tentant une note. "C'est la seule adresse que j'ai, évidemment elle n'y habite plus. Les recherches ordinnaire n'ont rien donner avec son nom de famille. Elle a sembler disparaître il cinq ans de Seattle. Tu as une semaine grand max." Finit-il avec une vague de la main m'indiquant qu'il était temp pour moi de prendre congé.

Je regagné ma chambre, verrouiller à clefs avant de prendre une douche pour terminer la journée. J'avalais un somnifère et m'allonger sur mon lit en pensant à ce que m'avait dit Aro. Je savais qui je devais appeler pour retrouver cette Eléonor O'Connel, mais avant d'en arriver là je ferais tout mon possible pour la retrouver moi-même.

ooOOoo

"Alors, est-ce qu'on va parler de l'éléphant qui rode au dessus de nos tête ou quoi?" Demanda Alex en attendant que notre commande arrive.

Je l'avais appeler ce matin pour déjeuner avec lui, aprés la conversation téléphonique d'hier je savais qu'il voudrait des détails. Alex était lui aussi de Forks, de la maternelle au lycée nous étions inséparable. J'avais choisi l'ensemble millitaire alors qu'il avait décidé de fuire ses parents et faire des études. Il avait était accepté à l'Université de Seattle et avait fini par s'y en installer depuis. Il était maintenant un honorable banquier à Union Bank.

"Je te l'ai dit hier au téléhone, j'ai revu Edward ou Anthony peu importe."

Il leva une main pour me stopper. "Comment ça Edward? C'est quoi son prénom exactement?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Donc il t'as mentit sur son nom." Dit-il avec une pointe de dégoût. J'hochai la tête. "Pourquoi?"

J'haussais une épaule avant de remercié le serveur qui nous avait apporter nos plats. "J'en sais rien."

Il me regarda incrédule. "Et tu es okay avec ça, tu le revois aprés toutes ses années et pas d'explications, rien du tout."

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demander à le revoir."

"Comment tu l'as revu d'ailleur. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir hier quand tu me l'as dit. Désolé." S'éxcusa-t-il.

J'haussais encore une fois les épaules, balayant ses excuses d'un revers de la main. Je savais à quoi il pensait quand j'étais revenu de l'armée j'étais dans un tel état les premières semaines qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir des allucinations. Je revoyais mes frères d'arme mort mais aussi Anthony. Alex avait était là le temps de ma convalescence et les avaient vecu en même temps que moi. "Il fait partit d'une section de force spéciale. Un peu comme ce que je faisais dans l'armée mes deux dernières années tu sais. C'est son père qui a batit le groupe. C'est eux qui reprennent l'affaire Volturi sur Seattle, imagine ma surprise quand je l'ai vu..."

"Et tu ne lui a pas parler?"

J'eu un petit rire amère. "Oh il a tenté mais je l'ai pas vraiment laisser finir."

"Encore une fois, pourquoi?"

"Je vais devoir travailler avec lui, _pour_ lui. Je ne pense pas que ce qui c'est passé quatre ans plus tôt à de l'importance aujourd'hui."

Il secoua la tête en me fixant. "Tu as peur."

"Pardon?"

"Tu as peur de la vérité, ça n'a pas d'importance si tu n'en donne pas."

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'hocher la tête. "Tu as raison," Il afficha un sourire triomphant. " Je n'en donne pas d'importance parce que j'ai un travail à faire et que ça c'est important." Finis-je alors qu'il grimaça.

"D'accord, d'accord tu ne changeras pas d'avis hein?" Il dû lire la détermination dans mes yeux car il changea de sujet. "Donc ça veux dire que c'est bientôt finit avec les Volturi?"

"Il semblerait, il faut juste un dernier grand coup qui solidifiera toutes les preuves."

Il paya l'addition et me déposa devant l'UEFS avant de retourné travailler.

"Donc c'est là que tu habite maintenant?" Demanda-t-il en admirant la façade de cinq étages d'acier et de verre.

"Yep!" Répondis-je avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Il agita les sourcils avec une nouvelle lueur perverse. "Tu me présente."

J'éclatais de rire avant de sortie de la voiture et de claquer la porte derrière moi.

"Allez! Cinq minutes!" Suplia-t-il, la vitre coté passager baissée.

Je marchais à reculons vers l'entrée en lui faisant un signe de la main. "Au revoir Alex."

Il me pointa son majeur avant de démarer.

Encore avec le sourire aux lèvres, j'appuyais sur le seul boutton de l'interphone de l'immeuble. "Oui?" Se fit entendre une voix feminine.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh, une minute."

Je regardais autour de l'entrée pour voir une indication du nom de l'immeuble mais il n'y avait aucune inscription. Pas de plaque. Pas de nom. Juste un interphone.

Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. "Bonjour, je suis Angela Weber." Se présenta-t-elle en me tentant la main. "Secretaire de Monsieur Cullen."

Elle me pressa d'entré et referma la porte derrière moi avant d'ouvrir une seconde porte à l'aide d'un système de reconnaissance digital.

"On ne peut pas ouvrir cette porte avant que la première ne soit complètement fermée." Précisa-t-elle. "Sécurité. Carlisle t'expliquera tout ça quand il te donneras ton passe." Elle s'arretta de parler une fois dans l'ascenseur, avant de reprendre. "Oh on peut se tutoyer n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr." Souriais-je poliement.

"Ton passe ouvrira la première porte d'entrée, ta chambre et ton casier dans les vestiaires. D'autres salles sont aussi fermer mais je ne pense pas que tu y auras accès comme la salle d'arme, les laboratoires et la salle d'informatique."

"Pourquoi pas?" Demandais-je.

Elle haussa une épaule avec un sourire. "Peu de personnes y ont accès. Seulement Carlisle et sont équipe en faite." Je remarquais qu'elle nous avait diriger vers la salle de réunion. Elle y frappa avant d'y passer la tête. "Mademoiselle Swan est là." Elle se retourna vers moi. "Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, j'espère qu'on pourra se parlé un peu plus plus tard."

J'avais mes doutes sur ça mais je lui souris quand même avant d'entré. A l'intérieur s'y trouver Carlisle et Emmett.

"Tu t'es faites arreter hier." Me dit Carlisle de but en blanc.

"Oh oui?" Demandais-je innocement.

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. "J'ai un deal avec le FBI et la police de la ville, ils savent que tu travaille pour moi à chaque infractions je suis contacté. Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'ils t'ont laisser partir."

Je ricannais interrieurment. Bien sûr qu'ils le contacteront. Je n'avais pas mentis à Chester quand je lui avait dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir mon dossier même avec l'accord de son chef. J'avais l'équivalent d'une immunité diplomatique. Ce qui au delà des compétences de Monsieur Cullen ou du FBI.

"O combien gentil à vous." Sourais-je mielleusement en le laissant croire ce qu'il voulait.

Il me lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Emmett. "Prend la suite."

"On a changé ton passe pour que tu puisse la garder sur toi." Il me tendit une carte de credit rose fushia Victoria Secret.

Je fixais la carte avant de sortir mon porte feuille de mon sac à main. Sortant exactement la même carte, je les mettais cotes à cotes sur la table. "C'est vrai que ça serais nettement moins ambigu."

Il leva les mains en l'air exasperement. "Comment j'aurais pu savoir." Il attrappa un des marqueur qui server pour le tableau et fit un point noir sur un des cotés de la carte qu'il venait de me donner. "Là ça sera moins confus. Ta main droite maintenant." Je lui tendis alors qu'il l'appuya sur un mini scanner portable. " Tu devras, "

"M'identifier à l'aide de mon pouce pour la deuxième porte d'entrée." Le coupais-je. "Angela m'en a déjà parler."

"Quelque chose de nouveau sur les Volturi?" Demanda Carlisle.

"Rien à signaler."

"La livraison de ce soir?"

"Toujours prévue."

"Je veux que tu porte un micro."

"Pourquoi?" Questionnais-je lentement.

"Juste pour précaution."

Je tapais des doigts sur la table. Ils s'impliquaient chaque jour un peu plus. "Vos précautions devront resté en dehors du hangar." Répliquais-je sashant trés bien qu'ils allaient me faire suivre. "Toute la zone est couverte par des caméras de surveillance."

"Quel hangar?"

Je le regardais incréduleusement. "Pour quelqu'un qui doit être sur cette affaire depuis deux ans vous n'avez pas encore l'inventaire des acquisitions des Volturi?" Je secouais la tête. "Sérieusement vous comptiez l'attrapper comment? Simplement en surveillant le manoir. Jésus." Finis-je en murmurant entre mes dents.

"Okay, apportez-moi une carte de la ville que je vous instruisse un peu." Annoncais-je sarcatisquement.

Carlisle fit appeler le reste du groupe et nous avions fini par passer l'aprés-midi autour d'une carte à pointer tout les bien d'Aro, jusqu'à qu'il soit temps pour moi d'aller à mon rendez-vous. Equiper gracieusement d'un micro à distance bien sûr.

ooOOoo

« Où est-ce que je t'emmènes ? » Me demanda Alec une fois dans sa voiture.

J'avais peut-être oublié quelques petits détails. « L'entrepôt 57. »

Il grogna avant de démarrer la voiture. « Tu sais que j'aime pas ça. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt se fit en silence. C'était notre point de rendez-vous habituel pour nos échanges. Je sortis de la voiture et tendis une des deux armes que j'avais coincé à l'arrière de mon jeans à Alec.

« Uh où est le tien ? » Me demanda-t-il perplexe en tenant l'arme entre le pouce et l'index, comme si je lui avais tendue une ordure.

Je soulevais ma veste en cuir pour lui montrer ma deuxième arme toujours coincée dans mon dos. « Et s'il te plait fait comme si tu avais déjà tenu une arme entre tes mains. » Le suppliais-je. « Ici, » Dis-je en coinçant le flingue contre sa hanche. « Laisse le juste là pour qu'on puisse le voir, on en aura pas besoin okay ? Juste une précaution. »

Il baissa le regard sur sa hanche avant de plonger les mains dans les poches de son pantalon Armani, laissant entrevoir la cross entre les pans de sa veste. Il releva le regard sur moi un sourire aux lèvres.

« Seigneur, ne ressemble-t-on pas à un vrai mafioso. » M'émerveillais-je faussement dans un terrible accent italien la main sur mon cœur. « Allez ! Allons récupérer la marchandise et rentrons. » Riais-je.

J'entrais dans l'entrepôt et me dirigé entre les rayons de stock pour me retrouver vers le fond de la pièce là où je savais que les hommes de Kachiri nous attendais. Je reconnus les trois gardes mais pas l'homme qui allait effectuer la transaction.

« Qui est-tu ? »

« Peu importe qui je suis ma douce, laisse les hommes parlé affaire. » Répondit ce dernier avec un air condescendant.

Je me retournais vers Alec, mon visage exprimant surement ma pensée. Il n'avait pas osé, si ? Alec haussa les épaules un sourire aux lèvres se demandant surement ce que j'allais faire. Je retournais mon regard noir vers l'homme de Kachiri. Les trois gardes derrière lui reculèrent d'un pas en arrière. « Crois-moi il n'y a rien de doux en moi. Et si tu veux conclure le deal, tu vas retirer ton petit sourire condescendant avec moi. » Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Je vois, » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Eh bien Alec, je ne savais pas que ton père autorisé les putes qui passent dans ton lit à venir jouer sur le terrain. » Lui dit-il dans un sourire vicieux, avant de retourner son attention vers moi. « Si c'est ce qui t'excite, jouons un peu. Tu vas prendre cette jolie mallette et la posé sur table, tu sortiras les liasses et les compteras avec la machine à côté. Ensuite on pourra avoir notre deal. »

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de rire ou de lui tirer dessus, il était clairement nouveaux ici. Je me permettais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et accédé à sa demande, sachant très bien qu'au moindre écart je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Une fois l'opération finie, un des garde me passa une valise noire où devait se trouvé les cinq fusilles d'assaut.

« C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi ma douce… » Susurra-t-il mon oreille alors que je passais près de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gardes avaient gardé une expression nerveuse tout le long de l'échange et c'était échangé quelques regards. Comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que ça se passe mal. Je lançais un dernier regard l'homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Une lueur malsaine et victorieuse brillée dans ses yeux.

Agissant avec instinct je posé la valise au sol et l'ouvrit. « Petit fils de pute. » Pestais-je en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas cinq mais seulement quatre fusilles. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit le deal que j'avais convenue. »

« J'ai décidé d'augmentais un peu le tarif, c'est tous ce que tu auras pour ce prix. » Répliqua-t-il toujours aussi arrogant que jamais.

« Je ne crois pas. Toi ! » Appelais-je un des gardes. « Apporte-moi la mallette maintenant ! »

« Reste où tu es, » Lui dit son chef avant de sortir son arme et de le pointé sur moi.

« Putain, Bella… » Entendis-je Alec soupirais derrière moi.

« Alec, tiens un peu ta pute en place. C'est tous ce que vous aurais pour aujourd'hui et ça sera le même prix pour l'avenir. » Lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Il devait connaitre la réputation d'Alec et savait qu'il ne faisait pas partit de ce domaine. Une deuxième chose qu'il ne connaissait pas c'était moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'avais mon 45 colt en main. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? » Nargua-t-il.

« Tu devrais mieux de renseigné sur les personnes avec qui tu fais affaires. Baisse ton putain de flingue ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, mais garda sa position. Mauvaise réponse. Le coup de feu était partit moins d'une seconde plus tard. Quand j'avais une arme à la main mon cerveau était directement connecté l'index de celle-ci, appelez ça l'instinct de survie si vous voulez. La balle toucha sa main qui tenait l'arme, il la laissa directement tombé avant de ramené sa main blessée contre son torse.

« Maintenant ça, c'est ce qui m'excite. » Je m'avançais vers lui et me stoppais à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Comme on ne se connait pas assez, je vais te dire quelques petites chose sur moi. » Je relevais sa tête avec le canon de mon arme sous le menton. « Premièrement, ne pointe jamais quelques chose sur moi, que ce soit ton arme, ton doigt où même ta queue. » Je soulignais ma remarque en envoyant mon genou dans son entre-jambes. Fort. Je le laissais tombé au sol en remettant mon arme derrière mon dos, je récupéré la sienne a terre et la lançais à Alec. Il était à présent désarmé et je savais que les gardes ne feraient rien de stupide. Dans le milieu du crime en un an, ma réputation m'avait précédé ils s'avaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas merder avec moi. « Oh oui, deuxièmement c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Donc tu vas rentrer gentiment voir Kachiri, lui racontait notre petit malentendu. Parce que je suis sûr que c'est un petit malentendu n'est-ce pas ? » Il me lança un regard noir. « Uh, autrement ça serait navrant…vraiment navrant. Tu passeras mes remerciements à Kachiri pour le petit cadeau, » Dis-je en désignant la mallette noire. « Et tu lui diras de nous contacter si il veut toujours faire affaire avec nous. Je suis sûr qu'Aro pourras fermer les yeux sur cet incident, ça me chagrinerais de ne plus pouvoir faire les transactions avec toi. »

« Tu ne partiras pas avec les armes. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Oh et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire désarmé ? » Il lança un regard rapide vers ses hommes. « Ne les regardes pas, on a un petit marché entre nous. N'est-ce pas gentlemen ? » Les trois hommes hochèrent brièvement la tête. « Tu vois je peux être gentille quand je le veux, bref, » Soupirais-je en me posant nonchalamment contre la table où était posé l'argent. « Tu peux partir maintenant ou tu peux rester ici à discuter lequel de nous deux repartira avec les armes et la seule fin que je vois à cette alternative sera malheureusement ta mort. Donc épargne-moi la perte de temps et prend ta décision. »

« Ce n'est pas fini. » Articula-t-il difficilement en se relevant.

« J'espère sincèrement pas. » Accordais-je alors que je les regardés partir. « Et pour l'amour du ciel aidé le à marcher, il a l'air vraiment pathétique ! » Appelais-je derrière eux.

« Est-ce que tu trouverais ça vraiment bizarre si je te disait que j'ai envie de te prendre là maintenant tout de suite sur cette table ? » Me demanda Alec quand les quatre hommes furent hors portés d'écoute. Il du voir lire le choque sur mon visage car il secoua la tête. « Je sais, moi aussi. C'est ce qui est vraiment troublant. »

« T'as besoin de sexe. » Décidais-je sérieusement après un moment de silence.

«Du sexe pure et dure. » Confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

«Et on ne reparlera plus jamais de ça. » Ajoutais-je. « Plus. Jamais. Encore. »

«Un italien ça te dit ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

«Parfait. Chez Luigi ? »

«Yep !»

Je prenais la mallette d'argent et tendait celle des armes à Alec. « On dirait que la vente a été bonne ce soir. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne va pas y avoir de répercussion. » Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je réfléchissais un instant. « Je ne pense pas que Kachiri serait prêt à couper les liens avec Aro. C'est après tout son plus gros client. »

« Pourquoi cette petite scène alors ? »

J'haussais les épaules. « Pour voir s'il y a une ouverture. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a envoyé quelqu'un de nouveau. Il savait que si ça tournerait mal son homme était mort. J'ai toujours fait affaire avec son fils, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie. »

Il m'ouvrit le coffre de la voiture. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Il va s'excusé et mettre ça sur le dos de ses hommes et tout redeviendras comme avant. »

Il me lança un regard dubitatif avant de se mettre au volant. « Sauf que tu viens de te faire un nouvel ennemi. »

Je laissais retomber ma tête contre le siège en cuir en riant. « Chéri dans ce milieu se sont tous nos ennemis. »

« Père entretient de bonne relation avec les Irish. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. »

Il secoua la tête avant d'actionner les commandes vocales de son téléphone sur le tableau de bord. « Je suis né dans la mauvaise famille. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Appelez Luigi. »

« Avez-vous dit Luigi ? » Demanda la voix robotique à travers les enceintes.

« Oui. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un « Appel en cour… » Se fit entendre suivit par des tonalités. « Chez Luigi, bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir ça serait pour passer une commande. »

« Je vous écoutes. »

Il me lança un regard avant de répondre. « Un plat du jour du chef…uh des pennes aux champignons, un sandwich poulet Alfredo… » Il se retourna vers moi. « Tu veux ajouter quelques chose ? »

« Des sticks de pain à l'ail et un petit pot de sa vinaigrette sicilienne. »

« Jésus, j'espérais que cette envie t'étais passé. »

« Au moins je ne trempe pas mes frittes dans de la sauce marshmallow, ou… »

« Bella ? » Me coupa-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Ferma-là. »

« Okay, mais j'veux juste un cheese-cake aussi. »

« Est-ce que ça sera tout ? » Demanda la voix de l'hôtesse qu'on avait complètement ignorée.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Alec. « Ça sera tout merci. »

« Donc il y a un plat du jour, un sandwich poulet Alfredo, les pennes pour une ou deux personne ? »

« Une personne. »

« Des sticks à l'ail, une sauce sicilienne et un cheese-cake. Pourrais-je avoir un nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Volturi. »

Il eut une légère pause, avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec une voix outrageusement mielleuse. « Bien sûr, votre commande serra prête dans quinze minutes. »

« Tu vois ça c'est ce que je déteste, » Dit-il en pointant le petit écran du tableau de bord. « Les gens te traite différemment en entendant le nom Volturi. »

« Ou seulement parce qu'elle sait que tu dois être l'investisseur du restaurant… » Il me lança son regard 'Te fous pas de ma gueule' « Ou ouais ton père n'est pas connu pour sa gentillesse, » Avouais-je. « Tu ne peux pas vraiment leurs en vouloir de tenir leurs emplois ou à leurs vies. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas comme lui ou même toi d'ailleurs. »

« Personne ne le sait ça. » Dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur le bras, le faisant légèrement dévié de la route. « Et je ne suis pas comme Aro. »

Il me regarda incrédule avant de rire. « Tu plaisante, tu es sa réplique parfaite ! »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Ça me fascine toujours de voir à quel point un être peut changer. Tu sais que je t'adore mais comment on peut passer de Lieutenant dans l'armé à un parfait membre de la mafia italienne ? » Il fit une pause avant de continuer. « Je veux dire c'est complétement deux extrêmes. D'un côté tu te bats pour une cause, sauver des vies, faire bouger les choses. Alors que dans l'autre tu tues des gens pour le pouvoir et la richesse. »

« Je… » J'étais prête à me défendre quand la pensée du micro que je porté me traversa l'esprit. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il te plait en parlé plus tard. »

« Uh bien sûr. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi.»

« Je sais. » Soupirais-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête tout en gardant le regard sur la route. C'était la première fois qu'Alec me faisait une remarque de ce genre et je ne m'étais jamais posé moi-même la question. Est-ce que j'avais changé? J'avais forcément dû changer depuis que j'étais entré chez les Volturi. Il m'aurait était impossible d'en arriver là aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas mis mes sentiments et valeurs de cotés. Comme un nouveau programme je m'étais créer une nouvelle personnalité qui correspondait à la mission que je m'étais mise en tête. Au manoir j'étais Isabella, jeune femme redoutable en affaire qui ne recule devant rien, incollable quand il s'agit d'armes. Froide et calculatrice. Bien sûr que j'avais changé, je ne savais juste pas si je pouvais me retrouver un jour.

* * *

_**Hum humm... On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie d'Isabella avec les Volturi.**_

_**Comme pour Edward (ou plutôt Anthony) et Bella on découvrira leurs histoire à travers des Flashback ou des rêves. Et ils seront toujours par ordre chronologique.**_

_**Oh et Tanya feras une apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Garce? Pas garce? Petite amie d'Edward ou meilleure amie de Bella?**_

_**Dites moi votre passage ou ligne préferés...**_

_**A bientot!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore une longue absence entre les chapitres. Désolée vraiment, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas tenir mes promesses malgrès mes bonnes intentions...**

**Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé, mis en alerte et favoris.**

**Réponses de quelques reviews:**

**Anayata: Edward sait toujours ce qu'il se passe avec Bella, lorsqu'elle est sur écoute, en mission ou quoi que ce soit. On ne connait pas le point de vue d'Edward parce que je compte pas en écrire, mais malgrés les aparences il tient toujours à elle et est impliqué dans tous ses faits et gestes.**

**LyraParleOr: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler quand tu dit que Bella y va fort avec Alec et que se serait un coup pour Edward. Si tu parle du passage ou elle lui dit qu'il a besoin de sexe c'était juste une remarque, elle ne se propose pas. Juste pour être claire, Bella ne couchera jamais avec un des Volturi. Pour Esme c'est vraiment simple, pas de vendetta lol.**

**Merci encore à emicho, Aliiice, Ag, Kalliope31, Virginiiiiiiiiie, lyllou42, Delphine94, Capie17 et Stephh92.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : VEILLES CONNAISSANCES.**

« Agis avec ton ami comme s'il devait devenir ton ennemi, et avec ton ennemi comme s'il pouvait devenir ton ami. » Chilon.

Un lourd silence régner dans la pièce. Comme l'un de ses moments où chacun veut parler mais se retient de le faire. Et encore une fois plus que jamais je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision. C'était tellement facile de penser à d'autres alternatives quand j'avais tous les jours à porter de main la chance de le faire. Ça serait tellement facile de tout envoyer en l'air et de simplement faire le travail moi-même. Je savais que c'était irrationnel et que mes années dans l'armée devrait m'avoir appris à me contrôler, mais une partie de moi voulait simplement en finir. Simple. Ce mot revenait souvent, et c'était vraiment là que je me rappelais pourquoi. Si je laissais mon esprit de vengeance m'affecter ça serait trop simple. J'avais dépassé le stade de l'esprit de vengeance meurtrière. Tuer les Volturi serait simple. Tuer les Volturi serait facile. Mais dans cette histoire rien n'était simple ni facile. La Bella raisonnable le savait. Aujourd'hui j'étais dans un esprit de justice.

« Comment c'est passer l'échange? » Me demanda Carlisle en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Je pensais que vos précautions étaient là pour s'assurer du déroulement. » Dis-je en arquant un sourcil. « Vous devriez savoir comment ça s'est passé. »

« Donc? » Persista-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « L'échange était intéressent. J'ai fait affaire avec un nouvel associé. Je ne pense pas que je le reverrais de sitôt. Mais j'ai eu mes armes. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Donc il n'y a pas eu de problèmes? »

Je secouais la tête. « Non. »

« Et les coups de feu c'était...? »

J'eu un petit rire « J'appelle difficilement ça un problème, on ne pointe pas une arme quand on n'a pas l'intention de s'en servir. » J'haussais les épaules. « Je lui ai demandait gentiment de la baissée, il n'a pas était très coopératif. »

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie? » Demanda Rosalie amèrement.

« Bien sûr que oui, pour qui est-ce que tu me prend? » Demandais-je légèrement sarcastique. Je cesser de taper des doigts contre la table pendant un instant. « Du moins il était toujours en vie hier soir quand il est partit. » Aujourd'hui rien n'était moins sûr. La somme perdu n'était pas très importante comparer au prochain contrat que nous devions passer, mais je ne pense pas que Kachiri apprécie quand même la perte.

« De quoi tu parles? » Questionna Edward.

« Sérieusement à quoi server le micro si vous n'écoutiez pas! » M'exclamais-je exaspérée.

« On veut juste que tu nous aides à comprendre comment ça marche. »

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas laisser les jurons sortir de ma bouche avant de souffler un grand coup. « Il est venu avec un fusil en moins. Il a sorti son arme en premier et n'as pas voulu rendre l'argent. Je l'ai désarmé en tirant sur sa main et lui ai expliqué quelques règles basiques. Et j'ai gardé les armes et l'argent bien évidemment. Maintenant ce que Kachiri décide de faire avec lui, » J'haussais les épaules. « Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir réduit la somme du fusil manquant. »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça poupée. » Dis-je en direction de Rosalie. « En général quand on sort son arme c'est que la conversation est close. »

« Est-ce que la somme était si importante qu'elle justifie les blessures d'un homme? » Demanda sceptiquement Carlisle.

« Non la somme en elle-même n'était pas importante, mais l'échange l'était. Comme je l'ai expliqué hier à Alec, si vous aviez écouté l'enregistrement comme vous étiez supposé le faire, je pense plus que cet échange était un test. Dans ce milieu vous devez toujours avoir la première place, si vous laissez ce genre d'évènements passer sans conséquences vos adversaires verront ça comme une opportunité pour vous doubler. »

« Quel genre d'armes c'étaient? » Questionna Jasper.

J'eu mon premier sourire sincère de la matinée. « Des FAMAS. » Rosalie fit une grimace de mécontentement. « Un problème avec ça? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas mon arme de premier choix. » Dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Le M16? » Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu fais aussi partit de ces américains qui pensent que leurs armes sont toujours les meilleurs? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules mais je pouvais voir son irritation sur son visage. Voulant la pousser encore plus, je continuais en prenant un ton d'ennui. « Si tu veux équiper des rebelles du genre Darfour tu leurs donnes des AK17. Parce que même une milice d'ados illettrés peuvent les utilisés. Aisément démontable avec un usage et un entretient simple, tu peux les récupérer sur les corps de tes ennemis, parce qu'ironiquement ils se battent avec les même armes, et les donner au nouveaux venu. Pour des mercenaires tu les équipes en M16, c'est un bon compromis entre la qualité et le prix et tu peux compter sur un approvisionnement plus fiable. Si tu veux équiper une armée plus réduite et avec des opérations limitées tu leurs donnent des FAMAS. Il est plus précis et possède de nombreux accessoires, vision de nuit, baïonnette, lance-grenade. Mais c'est vrai que le FAMAS convient mieux à des personnes entrainées, parce qu'avec une arme comme celle-là sa véritable qualité est le talent de l'utilisateur. » Finis-je en souriant. « Oh ça et le M16 a vu ses qualités se dégradées pendant le Viêt-Nam pour la quantité quand les fabriquant ont dû faire face à une grande demande. »

« Mon dieu! » S'exclama une voix derrière moi avec fierté. « L'élève a dépassé le maître. »

Je me retournais vers Lopez avec un sourire. « Adjudant-chef. »

« Liam. » Me corrigeât-il en passant sa main sur ma joue avant de s'installer près de moi. J'étais surprise par son geste affectueux. Pendant les semaines où j'avais étais sous ses ordres il n'était jamais apparu comme un homme tendre.

« Woah, ça fait vraiment mal! » Dis Emmett faussement outré, une main sur le cœur. « Tous ce qu'on a droit c'est à un Monsieur Lopez et pour Isabella c'est Liam. Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps ?»

Liam, comme j'avais l'honneur de l'appeler maintenant, le regarda avec un sourire indulgent. « Isabella et moi avons un passé en commun, ce qui la rend spéciale à mes yeux. »

« Oh je suis sûre qu'elle est. » Marmonna Rosalie.

Malheureusement pour elle Liam l'avait lui aussi entendu. « Est-ce que tu insinuerais que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec une de mes élèves pendant qu'elle était sous mes ordres? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Il secoua la tête quand elle ne répondit pas. « C'est complètement irrespectueux et petit. Ne juge pas les gens quand tu ne les connais pas. »

Un rire m'échappa malgré moi à cette pensée.

Lopez. Liam se retourna vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle maintenant? »

« J'aurais donné mon bras droit pour ne pas passer du temps avec vous. » Répondis-je simplement.

Il eut une moue, désapprouvant. « Vraiment?»

« Sans vouloir vous offensez bien sûr. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'à l'époque ont aurait pu tuer pour quelques heures de sommeil sans interruption. » Dis-je en hochant la tête. « Vraiment le sexe était le dernier de nos soucis. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça lui était finalement égal. « Mais dit-moi comment tu dormais pendant tes missions? »

« Avec un œil ouvert ou même pas du tout. Merci beaucoup! »

« Bien. » Dit-il dans un sourire satisfait.

« Vous pouvez partager? » Demanda Jasper.

« Durant les douze semaines de formation, six étaient passé à comment ne pas dormir. Ou dormir sans vraiment dormir, parce qu'il faut quand même se reposer mais ne pas se faire tuer stupidement. Parce que mourir pendant son sommeil est une mort tellement idiote. » Expliquais-je.

Liam eut un ricanement. « C'est faux pour la première partie… Et tellement vrai. » Dit-il, se moquant sur la fin.

Je le regardais arquant un sourcil. « Vraiment? Combien de fois est-ce que vous nous avez réveillés en balançant des bombes lacrymogènes dans nos tentes? » Il parut réfléchir pendant un moment. « Ou des grenades? Les chants religieux en espagnol toutes les demi-heures? Ou mieux encore, quand on se réveiller à terre en nous susurrant à l'oreille qu'on s'était fait violé? »

Le reste du groupe se raidit à cette dernière mention. Ça pouvait être un sujet sensible pour certains mais Liam était toujours impassible. Il nous préparait à la réalité qui nous attendez une fois sur le terrain et malheureusement cela faisait aussi partie des possibilités.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de te réveiller avec une personne assez proche de toi pour qu'elle est la chance de mettre une main sur toi? » Contra-t-il aisément.

C'était à mon tour de ricaner. « Cette personne serait morte avant même qu'elle puisse être à dix mètres de moi. »

Il haussa une seconde fois les épaules. « Dans ce cas j'ai fait mon travail correctement. »

« Vos méthodes sont...intéressantes » Remarqua Carlisle pensivement.

« Viens fumer avec moi. » Me dit Liam ignorant Carlisle.

Je le suivis vers l'une des fenêtres du fond qu'il ouvrit avant d'allumer une cigarette et de m'en proposer une. « Ses jeunes manquent vraiment de manières. » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

J'arquais un sourcil amusé à sa réaction. « Vous ne pouvez pas les punir s'ils vous manque de respect? » Et par punir je voulais vraiment dire torturer.

Un sourire vicieux s'afficha sur son visage. « Au moins je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec toi. » Il reprit un air sérieux avant de continuer. « J'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé depuis votre dernière mission. Je suis désolé. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Il hocha la tête et vérifia que le reste du groupe était toujours occupé avec le déroulement de leur prochaine mission pour continuer. « Est-ce que tu as des problèmes? »

« Pardon? » Demandais-je confuse.

« Les Volturi? »

Je secouais la tête. « Aucun problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors? »

« Sérieusement, vous devriez me connaitre mieux que ça. » Souriais-je taquine. « Je suis ici parce que je l'ai voulu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tout est sous contrôle. »

« Tu peux toujours compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Semblant être satisfait de notre conversation il finit sa cigarette, parla avec Carlisle rapidement avant de repartir s'occuper des entrainements.

Même si j'étais curieuse de leur prochaine mission je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas m'inclure avec eux. Mais pour le moment j'avais autre chose en tête.

« Je me demandais, » Commençais-je nonchalamment en les rejoignant. « Si j'ai envie de retrouvé une vieille amie, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider? »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Une vieille amie? »

« Une ancienne voisine que je n'ai plus revu depuis que je suis entré dans l'armé. J'aimerais reprendre contact avec elle, mais je ne trouve plus sa trace. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec nous? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Rien du tout. Mais vous avez un as de l'informatique et je suis sûre que vous avez déjà était confronté à des changements d'identité avant pour retrouver des personnes. » Finis-je en lançant un sourire mielleux à Edward.

Il me rendit un faux sourire, les lèvres légèrement pincées. « Quel nom? »

« Eleonor O'Connel. »

Son père se racla la gorge lui lançant un regard noir qu'il répondit en haussant les épaules. « On peut toujours essayer non? »

Emmett tapa des mains avant de pianoter sur un ordinateur portable qui ne le quitter jamais. « J'ai une adresse sur Seattle, elle est colocataire d'un appartement sur la 9eme avenue. »

Je le coupais rapidement. « Elle n'y habite plus, j'ai déjà vérifié. Tu n'as pas autre chose? »

« Il faudrait chercher ailleurs peut être vérifié sur les fichiers de la police. »

« Hors de questions! » Coupa Carlisle froidement. « Tu devras te débrouiller toute seule pour la retrouvé. Tu es là spécifiquement pour une affaire, tes autres problèmes ne nous regardent pas. »

Je le regardais stoïquement, forçant ma bouche à rester fermé pour ne pas dire des choses que j'allais regretter et me levais calmement pour rassembler mes affaires. « Merci. »

J'allais passer la porte quand Emmett m'interpella. « Tu savais qu'elle était... prostituée? »

Je me retournais vers lui, un sourcil arquait. « Et? » Demandais-je sarcastiquement. Quand il n'eut rien de plus à dire, je franchis finalement la porte et laissais un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage. J'en avais quand même appris un peu plus.

ooOOoo

J'étais devant l'immeuble où avait habité Eleonor. J'avais espéré parler à sa colocataire, qui elle y habitait toujours. Malheureusement ma première approche avait était un total échec, on aurait pu croire que la politesse aurait marché. Grossière erreur.

« Hey, petit! » Interpellais-je, alors qu'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui aller entré dans le même bâtiment. « Tu veux gagner cent dollars? » Ses yeux s'élargir à ma proposition.

Il parut réfléchir un instant avant qu'il ne baisse les épaules, défaitiste. « Ma mère m'as fait promettre de ne plus faire ça. »

Je le regardais confuse. « Faire quoi? » Demandais-je finalement.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha de moi, me faisant signe de me baisser à sa hauteur avec sa main. « Aller donner un paquet à quelqu'un pour de l'argent, » Chuchota-t-il. « Je suis encore trop petit pour faire ça. »

Je lançais un regard autour de moi. Le quartier avait connus de meilleurs jours et n'était certainement pas réputer pour sa tranquillité. Les quelques jeunes qui tenait le mur à mon arrivé s'étaient petit à petit rassembler un peu trop près de ma voiture, la regardant avec envie.

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de coincer mon pouce et majeur dans la bouge pour siffler dans leurs direction. J'attendis d'avoir leurs attentions complète et comme la bonne fille de mon père que j'étais, je leurs fis le signe du « Je vous ai à l'œil ». Voulant être sure de marquer mon point j'entrouvrais ma veste pour laisser apparaitre mon colt 45.

Me retournant vers le garçon je lui fis un sourire avant de le diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble une main sur l'épaule. « Ta mère à raison tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais tous ce que je te demande de faire c'est de sonné à une porte. » Expliquais-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur. « Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi? »

« Je sonne à la porte et j'ai mes cent dollars? » Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux.

J'ouvris mon sac et sortit un billet de mon portefeuilles. Me mettant accroupis pour être à sa hauteur je lui tendis. « On est d'accord? » Il hocha la tête et attrapa le billet. « Bon garçon. »

Une fois devant la porte désiré je me mettais sur le côté et lui fit signe de sonner. Les pas se firent entendre, un moment de silence puis les serrures qui s'ouvrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon p'tit? » Demanda la voix rauque.

Il me lança un regard, j'hochais la tête et avant que la porte ne se referme pousser mon pied dans l'entrebâillement. « Tu peux y aller. » Grognais-je en recevant le coup contre mon pied.

J'utiliser mon avant-bras pour ouvrir la porte et attraper mon arme de mon autre main. « Okay! Ne me faites pas utiliser mon arme pour avoir cette conversation avec vous. »

Elle arrêta de se débattre avec la porte et fis quelques pas en arrière. J'entrer et refermer la porte avant de m'adosser contre celle-ci. L'appartement avait cette odeur de tabac et d'alcool bon marché mélangé avec une horrible odeur d'encens. J'essayer de ne pas grimacer en reportant mon regard sur elle.

« Je vous ai posé des questions y'a dix minutes. »

Elle secoua la tête regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. « Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. »

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. « Vraiment vous ne savez pas qui habitez avec vous il y a cinq ans? » J'attendais un instant avant de continuer. « Vous étiez sa colocataire, son nom est toujours sur le bail. » Je pointais mon arme sur elle. « Donc parlez! Maintenant. »

Elle leva les mains. « On travaillais ensemble, on était pas vraiment amies, mais on veillais l'une sur l'autre quand on était dans la rue. C'était comme un arrangement. Je ne sais pas où elle peut se trouver j'vous jure. » Dit-elle précipitamment.

« Tic-tac... »

Elle sembla encore plus agitée, secouant les mains devant elle. « Okay! Okay, avant qu'elle parte elle trainait avec un homme. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais il avait de l'argent... du genre beaucoup. » Dit-elle les mains toujours volant devant elle. « Voiture avec chauffeur et gardes du corps. Elle est restée avec lui six mois et un jour elle venue ici disant qu'elle devait partir. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, qu'il la trouverait et qu'il lui ferait du mal, quelque chose dans le genre. Elle répétait qu'elle devait le protéger. C'est tous c'que je sais. Je vous jure. » Finit-elle presque dans un cri.

Je savais qu'elle était maintenant à son point de rupture et qu'elle m'avait dit la vérité. Beaucoup de personnes supportent mal la pression.

Je soupirais exagérément et coincé mon arme à la ceinture de mon jean. « C'était simple non? » Demandais-je réthoriquement avant de quitter son appartement.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je sortis mon téléphone envoyant un mail à la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. J'espérer juste qu'elle était toujours en ville et que notre rendez-vous ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois que je l'avais croisée.

ooOOoo

En arrivant cet après-midi dans l'immeuble de l'UEFS, j'avais était agréablement surprise de voir que les Cullen et leurs groupe était en mission.

C'était le jour du rendez-vous et j'avais reçu comme réponse un simple « Okay ». Ca me suffisait, je savais qu'aucune de nous deux ne parlerait sans vraiment penser à le faire.

J'étais poser nonchalamment contre la paroi de la porte d'entrée fumant une cigarette quand une Audi R8 noire se gara dans la rue d'en face. Vitre teintés. La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur une longue figure blonde.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pendant un cours instant où j'avais pu y voir de l'appréhension, le doute et, plus surprenant même, de la peur.

Je cachais ma surprise derrière un masque d'indifférence. Sortant une valise à roulette grise métallisé de son coffre elle verrouilla ses portières et traversa la rue.

Ecrasant ma cigarette sur le trottoir avec le bout de mon escarpin, je laisser un sourire étiré mes lèvres. « Tu pars en vacance? » Demandais-je en désignant sa valise.

Elle haussa ses épaules. « Equipement. » Répondit-elle dans un fort accent russe.

Je fis glisser ma carte dans le boitier près de la porte et la tenait ouverte pour la laisser entrer. J'attendis que la porte se referme derrière elle pour passer mon pouce sur le cadrant numérique permettant l'ouverture de la seconde porte.

« Impressionnant. » Remarqua-t-elle. « J'étais surprise d'avoir de tes nouvelles. » Dit-elle une fois dans l'ascenseur.

J'eu un petit rire sans joie en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour faire passer mon message clairement. « Je ne suis pas rancunière. »

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. « Moi non plus. » Après une courte pause elle reprit. « Donc dit moi plus sur cette femme. »

« Eleonor O'Connel. Elle a disparu de la circulation il y a cinq ans. » Je l'emmenais devant la salle d'informatique et m'arrêter. « Depuis plus rien sur elle. Pas de facture à son nom, pas de changement d'adresse. Rien. »

Elle me regarda patiemment avant de taper du pied. « Est-ce que tu comptes ouvrir cette porte? » J'arquais un sourcil. « Laisse-moi deviner je dois le faire? »

J'hochais la tête, sérieuse. « Je vais monter la garde. » Dis-je avant de me poster à la fin du couloir. J'entendis un petit sifflement quelques minutes plus tard, je me retournais pour la trouver appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

Elle avait un grand sourire au visage. « Tu as de la chance que je suis toujours préparé pour ce genre de situation. » Commenta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière nous. « Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'être là? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration en observant les nombreux ordinateurs devant elle.

« Est-ce que ça changerais quelque chose si ça n'était pas le cas? » Elle secoua vivement la tête. J'haussais alors les épaules.

Elle s'installa devant un énorme écran qui trônait au milieu de différents autres plus petits et commença à les allumer. « Alors t'es avec les Volturi hein maintenant. Le mot est vite passé dans le milieu, une des leurs qui retourne sa veste. » Dit-elle sans quitter les écrans des yeux en pianotant sur un clavier sans fil. « Grosse trahison. Vous aimez ce mot vous américains. »

Je roulais des yeux, me balançant de droite à gauche sur ma chaise. « Ça devrait de dire quelque chose à toi aussi, non? »

« Je suppose. A qui appartient ce bâtiment? »

Je la regardais avec moquerie. « Quoi tu ne le sais pas déjà? »

Elle souffla bruyamment avant de sortir un petit boitier noir de sa valise. « Bien. Ne me le dis pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de le savoir de toute façon. » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ton téléphone. » Demanda-telle en tendant la main.

Je lui tendis et la regarda faire curieuse lorsqu'elle composa un numéro.

« Je ne suis pas là pour le moment laisser un message. » Se fit entendre une voix au bout de quelques sonneries.

Elle pianota sur le clavier. Relia le boitier noir à son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait sorti de sa valise et fit rejouer le message vocal.

« Alors? » Demandais-je quand elle posa son menton sur sa main et qu'elle fixa l'écran sans bouger.

« Alors on attends. » Dit-elle simplement. Elle du sentir mon regard persistant sur elle car elle tourna sur sa chaise pour me faire face. « Tu sais qu'un message que tu laisses sur ton répondeur peut rester archiver pendant des années après sa désactivation. »

« O-kay? »

« Maintenant on attends que la personne à qui appartient cette charmante voix passe un coup de fil et mon analyseur de reconnaissance vocale la localisera immédiatement. »

Je grognais en laissant ma tête retomber contre le dossier de ma chaise. « Ça pourrait prendre des heures ou même des jours. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire? »

J'avais libérer mon agenda avec Aro pour me concentrer à retrouver cette femme. « Non, je suppose que non. »

J'avais à peine finit ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, Emmett et Edward, les trois armes à la main.

Tatiana leva d'un bond et sortit un revolver à son tour de son sac et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le pointa directement sur moi.

« Isabella! » Cria Carlisle. Il avait au moins la décence d'esprit d'avoir repositionner son arme pour viser Tatiana maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Je tournais mon regard sur elle. « Pourrais-tu baisser ça s'il te plait? » Demandais-je calmement.

Elle jura en russe avant de renforcer sa prise sur son arme. « A qui appartient ce putain d'immeuble? Est-ce que tu es avec _eux_? » Demanda-t-elle, son accent plus présent que jamais.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obliger de rejouer notre dernière rencontre? » Demandais-je exaspérée en ayant ce sentiment de déjà-vu. « Je devrais moi aussi sortir mon arme alors, » Dis-je en le sortant et le pointant sur elle. Son regard passa de mon arme à mes yeux plusieurs fois. « Mais pour que tout soit juste je devrais te prévenir je ne suis pas sous antidépresseurs aujourd'hui, je doute que je te raterais comme la dernière fois. »

Elle ferma les yeux. « Parce que tu visé vraiment pour me tuer? »

J'haussais les épaules. « Légitime défense. J'étais peut être stone comme un junkie un jour de paye, mais je me rappelle que tu as tiré le premier coup. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en revient toujours à ça? » Demanda-t-elle en nous désignant toutes les deux avec son arme.

Je soupirais et laisser glisser mon arme sur la table. « Je ne suis pas rancunière. » Répétais-je pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as agis comme ça à cette époque, mais aujourd'hui je peux voir les choses avec du recul... »

Elle me coupa. « J'ai tenté de vous prévenir. »

« Pardon? » Demandais-je choquée. « Tu as déserté le terrain bien avant. S'il te plait évite de pousser mes boutons. »

« Mais je l'ai vraiment fait! » Insista-t-elle élevant la voix. Elle jura en russe avant de continuer. « J'ai parlé avec le Major, quand il m'a fait prendre congé sans même un regard je suis partit vers Jacob. »

Je la regardé perdue. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« La mission, elle était bidon. J'étais là pour sécuriser oui? » J'hochais la tête. « Quand j'ai vu que rien ne collé j'ai tenté de prévenir, mais _niet_. _Vous_ n'avez pas écoutez. Je devais m'en aller maintenant. »

Je levais les mains pour la calmée et lui faire reprendre son souffle. J'avais remarqué pendant les mois où nous avions travaillé ensemble que son discours pouvait concurrencer un enfant de douze ans quand elle était énervée. Le _vous_ devenait ennemi public numéro un et l'on ne savait jamais de qui elle parlait.

« Le Major? » Questionnais-je surprise.

Elle secoua la tête. « _Niet_. »

« Et Jacob? »

« Double _niet_. »

Je fermais les yeux un moment. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment repenser à ça aujourd'hui? Je mettais à peine remise de la nouvelle d'Anthony vivant et maintenant ça... J'avais toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le déroulement de la mission. J'en avais la preuve aujourd'hui. Mais comme avec Anthony je n'étais pas encore prête à m'attaquer à ça. Pas maintenant. Une chose à la fois. Ne jamais commencer une seconde tâche avant d'avoir terminé la première. Les Volturi étaient ma première tâche. Ma priorité.

« Est-ce que c'est ma faute? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement la voix cassée, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Je la regarder avec sympathie pour la première fois. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela avait été dur pour elle aussi. « Tu as essayé, non? »

« J'ai payé pour ça. » Elle hocha la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, malgré les larmes qui commencer à se former dans ses yeux. « Grosse trahison. » Mima-t-elle du bout des lèvres prenant un air effrayé.

J'hochais la tête à mon tour avec un petit rire. « Foutu américains. » Pestais-je avant de reprendre sérieusement. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre Ta... »

« Nya. » Me coupa-t-elle. « Tanya Denali madame, enchantée. »

J'éclatais de rire. « Tanya. » Répétais-je une fois calmée. « Isabella Swan. » Me présentais-je à mon tour stupidement en tendant la main. C'était peut-être la chance de notre nouveau départ, j'avais une personne de plus à mes côtés.

Elle attrapa ma main et me serra dans ses bras. J'entourais mes bras autour d'elle maladroitement et tapoter légèrement son dos. « Tu peux, s'il te plait, éviter de pointer ton arme directement sur mes ovaires? » Demandais-je. Son bras était coincé entre nous, le canon appuyer contre mon ventre.

« Oh. » Elle recula en arrière surprise. « Oh! Il n'est pas chargé. » Expliqua-t-elle en le rangeant dans son sac.

J'entendis Carlisle grognais avant qu'il ne parle entre ses dents. « Dites-moi qu'elle n'as pas juste fait ça? » Demanda-t-il désespérément. « Swan, c'est quoi ton problème? Sérieusement! Je pensais qu'on était clair, que l'on faisait ça selon mes règles. » Cria-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais, actuellement, entendu de règles. Quand je vous ai demandez de l'aide vous m'avez dit de me débrouiller, non? » Questionnais-je innocemment. « Et bien là c'est moi me débrouillant. »

Il regarda autour de lui, surveilla les ordinateurs avant de se retourner vers son fils. « Tu t'occupes de ça. » Dit-il en serrant les poings avant de sortir.

« C'est cool, tu peux continuer. » Dis-je à Tanya.

« Bella, » Soupira Edward en secouant la tête.

« Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal! » Me défendis-je. « Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là de toute façon? »

« Une alarme se déclenche quand on n'entre pas le code avant de refermer la porte. » Expliqua Emmett en désignant un petit boitier au mur.

Je me retournais vers Tanya, en arquant un sourcil. Elle avait au moins la décence d'esprit d'avoir l'air désolé. « J'ai pas pensé à la double sécurité. Mon erreur. » Reconnu-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête. « Tanya je te présente Edward et Emmett, des collègues. » Présentais-je finalement. « Emmett, Edward une vielle amie Tanya. »

Tanya repris sa place sur son siège. « Tu as une photo de cette femme ? » Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je sortais la photo de la poche arrière de mon jeans que m'avait remis Aro et la lui tender. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? »

Elle leva et se dirigea vers un scanner. « Logiciel de reconnaissance facial. On peut la localisée si elle passe devant une caméra. »

Je la regardais faire perplexe. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avant alors ? »

« Combien de fois par jour tu utilises ton téléphone ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je pensais rapidement à tous les coups de fils que je passais dans la journée. « Exactement. » Dit-elle lisant la compréhension sur mon visage. « Ça peut prendre du temps, mais je le laisserais marché et te contacterais si j'ai une confirmation. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps toute les deux ? » Demanda Emmett curieusement s'installant sur une chaise. Edward suivit son exemple.

Tanya me regarda avant d'haussais les épaules. « Quelques années. » Répondit-elle vaguement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis ? » Demandais-je à mon tour.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Je retenais mon envie de rire, c'était la seule personne qui ne cacher jamais ses émotions. Elles étaient écrites partout sur son visage. « Je travaille à mon compte. »

J'arquais un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas seule à avoir retourné ma veste. »

« Pas aussi publiquement. » Me coupa-t-elle. Ah ça expliquer son changement d'identité. « Je ne rends pas service gratuitement tu sais. » Finit-t-elle par dire changeant le sujet.

« Je compte te payer. » Répondis-je simplement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je m'en doute avec l'argent qu'il y a sur ton compte bancaire. Mais je parle plus d'un échange de service. Du genre Washington. »

« Sérieusement ? » Demandais-je perplexe. « La maison blanche ? »

Elle eut un regard lointain avant de se focaliser sur moi. « Tu veux y entré ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais y arriver avec un peu d'organisation. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je y entré ? »

Elle haussa une épaule. « Ça pourrait être drôle. Mais non je pensais plutôt _leurs_ rendre une visite. » Dit-elle appuyant sur le 'leurs'.

« Une seconde, » Coupa Emmett. « Impossible que tu la fasses rentré dans la maison blanche sans qu'elle ne se fasse repérer dans les deux première minutes. »

Elle le regarda avec dédain. « Et qui est-ce que tu es toi ? »

« Ton égo au masculin. » Répondis-je pour lui.

Elle soupira non-impressionné. « Je sais de quoi je parle, Monsieur Impossible, ne questionne pas mes connaissances. » Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer dans un claquement de dents. Heureuse de son effet elle continua un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Alors ? Tu es dedans ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? » Demandais-je avec cautions.

« Tu entre, tu prends ce qu'on te donne et tu ressorts. »

« Qui est le 'on' ? »

Elle eut un grand sourire. « Monsieur Whites. »

« Sérieusement ? Il doit avoir plus de soixante-dix ans. » Demandais-je repensant au vieil homme aux cheveux blancs que j'avais pu apercevoir deux ou trois fois par vidéo conférence lorsque Tanya était sur notre site. « Attends une minute, il est avec toi ? »

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête. « Oh bordel, pourquoi pas ! » M'exclamais-je laissant paraitre mon enthousiasme.

« De quoi, diable, est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda Edward visiblement frustré.

« Rien du tout. » Répondis-je en même temps que Tanya.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier de son siège, un sourire brillant au visage. « Faudrait s'arranger sur une date, je viendrais avec toi mais évidemment je ne pourrais pas entrer dans le bâtiment. Je t'attendrais à l'extérieure avec la voiture et m'occuperais du système de sécurité en temps réel. » Elle s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je serais avec toi à chaque pas, tu ne seras pas seule. » Me rassura-t-elle avant de reprendre sa pose fixant le plafond. « Et tu auras Monsieur Whites à l'intérieur peut être aussi une autre personne, je ne suis pas sûre. Oh ! » Dit-elle visiblement excitée. « Ne t'inquiète pas je me charge de tout. »

« Okay. » Riais-je malgré moi face à son enthousiasme.

« Comment va Alexandre ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je la regardais surprise. « Je ne pense pas que tu l'es jamais rencontré. Comment est-ce que, » Je m'arrêtais en secouant la tête. « Il va bien merci et reste en dehors de ça. »

« C'est ta seule faiblesse tu sais, »

« Okay ! » La coupais-je. « Tu as finis ici ? » Demandais-je impatiemment, hochant la tête vers les ordinateurs.

Elle les regarda presque avec regret avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je suppose. »

Je la laissais débrancher son équipement et l'aider à les rangé. Me retournant vers les deux visages perplexe d'Emmett et d'Edward je leurs offrit un sourire avant de parler. « Tu pourras dire à Monsieur Cullen que je passerais désormais mes nuits au manoir. » Dis-je à l'intention d'Edward. « Il peut toujours me joindre sur mon téléphone. »

« Il ne va pas être content. » Soupira-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que ton père s'en remettra. »

« Attendez ! » Coupa Tanya. « C'était Carlisle Cullen et tu es son fils ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointa du doigt Edward. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. « C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense tu es son portrait craché. » Elle se retourna vers moi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit dès le début qu'on était au siège de l'UEFS. Sa femme faisait partie du FBI tu sais… »

« Ils n'étaient pas marié. » Interrompit Edward. « Et pourquoi en connait tu autant sur mes parents ? »

Je la regardais à mon tour curieuse d'entendre moi-même la réponse. « Bien sûr qu'ils étaient mariés. » Répondit-elle en ignorant sa question. « Enfin devant Dieu ils l'étaient toujours. Ils ont divorcés un an avant que tu sois née, se sont remis ensemble mais jamais remariés. Elizabeth Masen avait infiltré une organisation. Le FBI s'était servi d'elle comme appât lors de l'arrestation, ça c'est mal déroulé et elle s'est faite tuée. Ton père déteste le FBI depuis. » Elle retourna son regard sur moi. « Son père _déteste_ le FBI. » Répéta-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête et la tirer par la main. « Je crois que je ne t'ai pas fait montrer ma chambre. »

« Attendez ! » Cria Edward. « Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareil puis partir sans explications.»

« J'ai lu ça dans un article, j'ai une bonne mémoire et j'ai fait des recherches. » Répondit-t-elle.

Il l'a regarda dubitatif. « Je ne pense pas. La moitié de ce que tu as dit n'est pas connu du public. Seigneur, je ne savais pas moi-même la moitié de ce que tu as dit.»

« Edward, » Interrompis-je calmement. « Tu veux des réponses va voir la personne concerné. »

Il secoua la tête avant de partir me lançant un regard froid sur son passage.

J'attendais qu'on soit dans l'intimité de ma chambre pour parler. « Tanya, depuis combien de temps ? » Demandais-je.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en haussant les épaules. « Depuis plus d'un an. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la même raison que mon changement d'identité. Tu n'es pas en sécurité. » Elle s'accroupit pour passer ses mains sur ma table de chevet. « Tu es sûre que ta chambre ne cache pas de micro ?»

Je plaquais mes mains sur mon front, faisant un tour sur moi-même. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait des micros dans ma chambre ? » Questionnais-je exaspérée. La situation commencé sérieusement à me dépasser.

Elle me lança un regard lourd de sens. « Carlisle Cullen ne te fais visiblement pas confiance s'il ne t'ouvre pas toutes ses portes. » Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit un nouveau gadget. Tu es là pour les aider à descendre les Volturi, non ? »

J'hochais la tête. « Quel est le rapport avec ma sécurité ? »

« Aucun. » Elle mit son index contre sa bouche me demandant de me taire et commença à faire passer sa _chose_ sur tous les meubles de la chambre.

Je me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Elle vint s'assoir à mes pieds quand elle finit de faire son inspection. « Le fait que toute l'équipe soit morte ce jour-là n'était pas une coïncidence. »

« Et pourtant je suis là non ? » Demandais-je acerbe.

« _Toujours là_ serait plus correct. Tu étais la seule à pouvoir défier la mort. » Ria-t-elle doucement.

« Tu es toujours là aussi. » Pointais-je.

« Niet. Tatiana Molkovich est en Russie. Rapatriée de force au pays après avoir commis une faute grave au sein du CIA. » Un sourire machiavélique dessina ses lèvres. « Tanya Denali est officiellement la fille d'un riche entrepreneur russe dépensant son argent et qui officieusement aime traquer les systèmes informatique pour se faire de l'argent. »

« Donc pourquoi je suis toujours là ? »

« Ton épisode psychotique a aidé pour une partie, puis ta reconversion. »

Je m'asseyais pour lui faire face. « Mon quoi ? »

« Si tu perds la tête alors il n'ont plus rien à craindre. Qui croirait une personne qui a était admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Ravie que mon état mental m'ai au moins servit à quelque chose. » Soupirais-je en me laissant retomber contre la tête de lit. « Donc c'est pour ça que tu me surveille ? » Demandais-je finalement.

« Oui. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux faire quelques chose ? » Contra-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire quelque chose ? » Contrais-je à mon tour.

Elle me fit un petit sourire. « Quand on veut on peut. » Dit-elle avant de ressortir son ordinateur portable. « Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise après avoir pianoté quelques secondes. « J'ai un résultat. Elle est à Tacoma. »

« Tu peux m'avoir une adresse ? »

Elle prit un air indigné avant de reprendre sa recherche sur son ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais une adresse actuelle et un numéro de téléphone. J'étais changé et prête à prendre la route quand la voix de Carlisle de fit entendre dans la petite pièce, me priant de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.

Je roulais des yeux et amenais une Tanya amusée avec moi retrouver Carlisle qui était assis autour de la table avec ses cinq favoris.

« Vous m'avez fait appelez Monsieur ? J'allais juste raccompagnais mon amie. » Demandais-je patiemment.

« Pressée ? » Questionna-t-il arquant un sourcil. « Où est-ce que tu comptes aller habiller comme ça ? » Reprit-il quand il passa son regard sur ma tenue.

« J'ai des choses à faire. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Surement pas quelque chose de légal. » Dit Tanya soulevant un pan de ma veste pour dévoiler l'étui de revolver que je porter à l'épaule.

J'étais habillée tout de noir. Un jean que j'avais entré dans mes rangers, une veste en cuir par-dessus un ample marcel et porté une casquette sur la tête. C'était ma tenue habituelle quand je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'allais me rendre exactement. Habituellement une simple pair de gant en cuir noir compléter mon uniforme pour gérer les affaires que me confier Aro.

« Un mot de plus et je _leurs_ passe un petit coup de fil. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se pincé les lèvres.

« En fait si c'est possible j'aimerais parler avec ton amie. » Dit Carlisle.

Tanya me regarda et secoua la tête vigoureusement. Je regardais Carlisle à mon tour et haussais les épaules.

Il soupira. « Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? » Finit-il par demander quand il vu que Tanya refuser toujours de parler.

« Ecoutez, vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est réciproque. On va juste éviter de se marcher sur les pieds. Je vais rester au manoir et faire en sorte de trouver le meilleur moment possible pour coincer les Volturi. »

Il eut une sincère expression de regret sur le visage quand il me répondit. « Ça n'a jamais était mon but que tu ne sois pas à l'aise parmi nous au point de risquer un peu plus ta vie tous les jours au manoir. Il semble que l'on soit partit sur de mauvaise base. » J'haussais une seconde fois les épaules indifférente. « J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras au moins savoir que tu peux compter sur nous. »

« Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Tanya me donna un coup de coude. « Tu n'es pas vraiment polie. » Murmura-t-elle furieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, rencontrant la lisière de ma casquette. « Seigneur… » L'univers était définitivement contre moi cette semaine.

ooOOoo

J'arrivais sur Madison Street quand mon téléphone bipa, annonçant un nouveau message.

Tanya.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois la voir, mais fais attention avec ton arme. »

Je soupirais à son mail plus que cryptique. Tanya savait beaucoup de chose mais ne disait jamais rien. J'avais appris ça à mes frais quand elle avait était envoyé pour nous aider dans quelques mission. Elle nous révéler le minimum d'information, mais pouvait répondre à toutes nos questions si nous posions les bonnes.

' Faire attention avec mon arme' était la pensée que j'avais en tête lorsque je frappais à la porte d'Eleonor.

Tanya pouvait paraitre égocentrique mais elle avait toujours raison et mon arme était restée dans son étui quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je reconnu ses yeux bleu et sa chevelure blonde mais son visage avait vieillis d'une dizaine d'années. « Vous êtes Eleonor O'Connel? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'appartement mais hocha tout de même la tête. « Vous êtes? »

« Je viens de la part de Monsieur Volturi. »

« Oh mon dieu! Non, non, non, non, non! » Cria-t-elle horrifiée en me rejoignant dans le couloir et refermant la porte. « Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans deux semaines. »

« Vous pouvez juste me remettre ce que vous lui deviez, Madame. » Proposais-je espérant la calmée. « Vous n'aurez même pas à le voir. »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. « Je ne peux! Pas ce soir, pour-pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'as. »

Elle fut coupée quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle sur un homme. Elle essuya rapidement et discrètement ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire.

Je ne la connaissais pas mais, même moi, pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

« Qui est ton amie? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

J'arquais un sourcil mais refermait ma bouche lorsque Eleonor se retourna vers moi plaidant avec ses yeux. « Elle allait juste partir. » Dit-elle.

'Pas une putain de chance en enfer' Pensais-je immédiatement en observant l'homme plissait suspicieusement des yeux.

Il me regarda un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Je suis sûre qu'elle n'ait pas venue jusqu'ici pour rester sur la pas de la porte. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux et à la fois plein de menace.

J'entrais dans l'appartement essayant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont Eleonor continuer de plaidé avec ses yeux. Me priant de ne pas entrer, de ne pas m'attarder et de juste partir.

Je l'ignorais et m'installer sur un des canapés. L'homme qui s'est présenté comme Mark était maintenant assis en face de moi une expression pensif sur le visage.

« Comment vous avez dit que vous appelez ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit. Et c'est Isabella. »

« Hum-hmm et qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ? »

Eleonor se leva rapidement reportant l'attention sur elle. « Je ne lui ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire. » Dit-elle anxieusement. « Pourrais-tu m'aider avec les boissons, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle à Mark.

Je me levais et faisais le tour de l'appartement pendant qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. La pièce était presque vide de tout objets personnel si ce n'est pour les quelques portraits sur un meuble ancien. Leurs fille avait plus prit du côté de sa mère que de son père, elle avait les yeux bleu d'un ton légèrement plus foncé mais la même couleur de cheveu que sa mère. Sur une des photos qui paraissait être la plus récente, la fille devait avoir dans les cinq ans et je me demandais distraitement si c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à partir de Seattle.

Le bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauté alors que les voix dans la cuisine commencé à s'élever.

« Tu veux peut être que je t'aide à retrouver la mémoire. »

Entrant dans la cuisine je retenais instinctivement son poignet alors qu'il allait lever la main sur elle.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. » Le prévenais-je.

« Pour qui diable vous prenez vous à me dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire chez moi ? » Cracha-t-il brusquement tentant de se retirer de ma prise.

Resserrant à nouveau ma main autour de son poignet je me retourner vers Eleonor. « Vous allez bien ? »

Si vous me demandez ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant ses cinq secondes où je m'étais retourné, je vous répondrez une seule chose : « Une putain d'erreur de débutant. »

Mark s'était saisi de mon arme, avec mon bras en l'air ma veste s'était entrouverte et elle était là devant lui comme une offrande.

Et trente secondes plus tard si vous me posiez cette même question, je vous répondrez : « J'en ai pas moindre putain d'idée. »

Pressant une main contre mon ventre, je regardais bouche bée le carnage à mes pieds. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, j'avais peut-être une petite idée. Parce qu'à mes pieds gisait deux corps, l'un avec une balle dans la poitrine qui peiner à respirer et l'autre avec un trou dans la tête complètement raide mort.

Je reprenais mes esprits ce n'était pas le moment pour analyser chaque faits et gestes. Je n'avais pas prévu de silencieux et les coups avait surement dû alerter les voisins. Je récupérais mon arme et le couteau qui était à terre fouillait dans les placards sous l'évier pour trouver des détergents et utiliser l'eau de javel pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de mon sang qui avait coulé du couteau lorsqu'il était tombé à terre. Si j'avais appris une chose avec les Volturi c'était comment ne pas laisser de preuve derrière moi.

Et c'était aussi toujours pour cela que je porter une paire de gant en cuir.

Prenant soin de récupérer aussi le chiffon avec lequel j'avais nettoyé je tirer rapidement une balle dans la tête de Mark pour l'achever.

« Maman ? » Appela une petite voix depuis le couloir.

Je jurais entre mes dents. N'avait-elle pas pensé à sa fille lorsqu'elle tenait l'arme entre ses mains ?

Je le rejoignais essayant de masquer une grimace de douleur en un sourire lorsque je m'abaissais pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ta maman n'est pas là chérie, mais elle m'as demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant son absence. Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? » Demandais-je gentiment pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Ce n'était probablement pas la chose à dire car aussitôt que les mots quittèrent ma bouche des grosses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. « Je veux ma maman. » Répéta-t-elle obstinément en boucle dans un faible murmure.

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. » Pestais-je en la calant contre ma hanche avant de sortir de ce fichu appartement.

Je rejoignais rapidement ma voiture et l'attacher sur le siège arrière avant de démarrer. Une fois une bonne distance parcourue je ralentissais et presser ma main sur ma plaie pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le bas de mon marcel était déjà trempé et je sentais le sang qui commencer à mouiller la haut de mon jeans.

« Je veux ma maman ! » Cria-t-elle cette fois au bout de dix minutes de pleurs.

« Et ton père ? Tu ne veux pas ton père ? » Demandais-je sarcastiquement, ma patience ayant diminué aussi rapidement que la douleur augmenté.

« Je n'ai pas de papa. » Bouda-t-elle.

« Répète ça encore ? » Demandais-je confuse. « Et Mark ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon papa. »

Je repensais aux derniers mots de sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'explose la tête. « Dites-lui de prendre soin d'elle. »

Aro.

Je soupirais avant de composer le numéro de Gerandy.

« Vous êtes sur le répondeur du Docteur Gerandy. Je suis en dehors de Seattle jusqu'au 17 juin. Pour toutes urgences veuillez contactez le 9-1-1. Merci. »

« La seule raison que vous nous soyez utile est pour justement que nous évitions les hôpitaux. » Grinçais-je entre mes dents avant de raccrocher.

Ouvrant un nouveau sms, je tapais rapidement.

« Besoin d'aide. Coin de la 4ème avenue. 20 min. »

* * *

**Okay... Tout le monde voulait une Tanya gentille, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et non , par avance, elle ne draguera pas Edward. Jamais.**

**Pour les méthodes de Lopez que raconte Bella ça se passe vraiment comme ça dans certains entrainements. Lopez à était inspiré par l'un des adjudent-chef qui était dans le reportage.**

**Le petit morceau sur les armes vient de recherche sur le net. J'y connais absolument rien. Mais le gars qui en parler avait l'air de s'y connaitre...**

**Pauvre Bella une nouvelle blessure de guerre et une gamine dans les bras... Mais à qui a-t-elle demander de l'aide?**

**Comme toujours laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez, passage ou lignes préferés...**

**Bisous à toutes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ: WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE.**

" **Vouloir oublier quelqu'un c'est y penser." Jean de la Bruyère.**

Il y avait des jours où je me réveiller avec un sentiment particulier. Sentiment d'euphorie qui nous poussé à croire que la journée a venir aller être excellente. J'aurais aimer dire que c'était avec ce sentiment que je m'étais réveiller ce matin. Les couloirs de l'UEFS étaient vide mise appart pour Angela qui s'était arrêté pour me dire que la plupart des hommes étaient dans la salle de sport.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » Demandais-je en m'installant entre les deux hommes qui étaient venu me cherché à mon appartement le premier soir.

« _On_ les regarde. »

« Demetri et Felix c'est ça ? » Ils hochèrent tous les deux leurs têtes. « Dites-moi, pourquoi vous ne rester jamais avec le groupe de Cullen ? » J'avais remarqué que les deux groupes ne se mélanger presque jamais.

« Comment ça pourquoi ? Ils ont leur propre groupe nous avons le nôtre. » Répondit Felix.

Je regardais autour de la salle. « Mais ce n'est pas un entraînement officiel, non ? Vous vous exercer sur votre temps libre là. »

« Ils ont leurs habitudes et nous les nôtres. » Dit Demetri.

« Hum-hm. »

« Et ils ont leurs propres emplois du temps. On est rarement ensemble. » Continua-t-il.

« Alors même que vous habiter dans les même immeuble? » Demandais-je avec un air perplexe.

« Tu devrais pas être avec eux ? Tu es une des leurs maintenant. » Reprocha Félix en fronçant les sourcils visiblement irrité.

« Je suis bien là où je suis. » Répondis-je simplement tapotant leurs jambes avant de m'asseoir complètement sur la table contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés.

Notre conversation du attirer leurs attentions car Rosalie vint nous rejoindre avec une paire de gants de boxe dans les mains. « Tu te bats contre moi pour le prochain combat. » Dit-elle en désignant le ring.

Il ne m'était pas échapper qu'elle me l'avait affirmé et non demandé. « Non merci, je suis bien là où je suis. » Répétais-je, envoyant un clin d'œil à Felix.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur. « Quoi, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? »

« On l'a sorti de son garage de sa base militaire, là où elle réparer les Jeeps des gentils petits soldats, on lui a donné une arme, elle à tuer quelques hommes et elle se sent soudainement invincible. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même dans une voix monotone. Mais vu le regard qu'elle me jeter j'étais sûre qu'elle avait tout entendu. « Sérieusement Rosalie, sans condescendance, le jour où tu auras vécu la moitié de mes missions, je te traiterait avec respect. » Je regardais Félix et Demetri tour à tour. « C'était quand même condescendant non ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de me jeter la paire de gants avec force.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » Criais-je en me repliant sur moi même.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda Félix paniqué, une main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Entendis-je demander froidement Edward sûrement à Rosalie.

Je tentais de réguler ma respiration comme on nous l'avait appris dans les cours de gestion de la douleur. Apprendre à gérer sa douleur ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'on apprenait à ne pas la sentir. Bien sûr j'avais atteint un seuil de tolérance plus élevé que la moyenne. Il fallait plus que des coups pour me faire mal.

Mais c'était les plus petites blessures que me gêner le plus, car souvent elles résulté d'erreurs.

Deux mains me redressèrent par les épaules, je savais immédiatement qui c'était sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Parce que j'étais sûre que je trouverais une expression inquiète sur le visage d'Edward. La même qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint quelques jours plus tôt quand je le lui avais demandé. Et alors que ses mains descendait le long de mes bras je laisser mon esprit me guider vers des souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier.

_On frappa à la porte. « Comment avez-vous eu le numéro de ma chambre ? » _

_Un sourire en coin. Des yeux vert brillants de malice. « Les gens tendent à faire confiance à une personne en uniforme. »_

_Nos regards se voilèrent de désir et avant même que la porte ne se referme nos lèvres étaient collés l'une à l'autre. Deux mains me poussèrent contre la porte avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise. Ses lèvres ne me quittant jamais descendées lentement la ligne de mon cou, le haut de ma poitrine qu'il révélait petit à petit._

_Un soupir de contentement m'échappa. « Anthony. »_

J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement à ses images trouvant Edward à genoux entre mes jambes déboutonnant mon chemisier. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il leva un regard inquiet sur moi. Mon cœur se serra à ses mêmes yeux verts. « Tu saigne. » Il décolla doucement le pansement avant de grimacer. « Tu vas avoir besoin de nouveaux points. Viens on va à l'infirmerie. » Dit-il en me tentant une main que je regardais avec dédain. « Tu peux marcher ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Roulant des yeux et ignorant sa main, je me laisser glisser de la table et retomber sur mes deux pieds pour le suivre silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je pris quand même le temps de faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir à Félix et Demetri avant de quitter la pièce.

Edward attendis qu'au soit seul à l'infirmerie pour parler.

« Est-ce que je peux poser mes questions maintenant ? » Questionna-t-il nonchalamment en se lavant les mains. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je dois te recoudre pour la deuxième fois. » Finit-il en enfilant une paire de gant en latex.

Allongée sur la table d'auscultation, je croisais mes bras devant mes yeux alors qu'il commençait à désinfecté la plaie. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je le senti presque haussait les épaules. « Ce que tu peux ou veux me dire ? »

« Eleonor O'Connel. Je devais la retrouver pour Aro, elle avait soit disant quelque chose qui lui appartenait. »

Je le senti appliquer une crème. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Coupa-t-il.

« Je ne le savait pas quand j'y suis allé mais c'était la petite. Ana. C'est sa fille. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Yep. De ce que j'ai pu réussir à savoir, Aro faisait appel exclusivement à ses services pendant un certain temps. Elle est tombée enceinte et elle s'est enfuie pour se protéger. Elle lui a envoyé une lettre il y a une semaine lui donnant rendez-vous pour apparemment lui remettre l'enfant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? » Questionna-t-il tout en travaillant.

J'haussais les épaules du mieux que je pouvais en étant allongé. « Elle devait être désespérée pour mettre fin à ses jours. »

Je soulevais mes bras pour voir ce qu'il l'avait fait arrêter. « Elle était morte quand tu as débarqué chez elle ? » Demanda-t-il en me regarder sceptiquement.

« Non, elle s'est tirer une balle dans la tête après avoir tiré sur son mari ou compagnon, peu importe qui il était. Le fait est qu'ils sont tous les deux mort. » Répondis-je en lui faisant signe de continuer avec ma main.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais quoi je ne veux pas en savoir plus. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer. « Et Ana ? »

« Elle est avec Aro. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il était ravi. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Extatique. Il compte faire un test de paternité pour prouver qu'elle soit bien la sienne.»

« Je suppose qu'elle est mieux avec lui que dans le système. »

J'hoquetais de surprise. « Imagine ! Elle aurait pu finir dans une famille qui l'aurait battu et qui l'aurait vendu au marché noir comme esclave sexuelle. » Dis-je faussement horrifiée.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Étonnamment son rire s'arrêta aussitôt.

« J'ai entendu dire qu… » Il s'arrêta surpris. « Oh Edward je ne savais pas que tu t'en occupé ? » Finit-il.

« J'ai fini. » Il retira prestement ses gants avant de les jeter dans une poubelle et de sortir sans un autre mot.

« Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demandais-je en souriant. « Je pensais que moi seule avait cet effet sur les gens. »

Il soupira et je pouvais presque jurer qu'il avait eu une moue boudeuse sur le visage. « Comment l'a tu convaincu te faire ça ? » Questionna-t-il en désignant mon ventre.

« Il s'est proposé, pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis juste surpris. Il n'a pas toujours eu de bonnes expériences avec ses capacités médicales. » Il étudia les points avant d'hocher la tête avec satisfaction et attrapa un pansement pour les recouvrir. « Tu devrais te changer et nous rejoindre dans la salle de réunion quand tu as fini. » Dit-il en rangeant le matériel.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne me posez même pas de questions ? » Demandais-je sincèrement surprise.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je te fais confiance de me dire ce que tu juges être réellement important. Tu veux quelque chose contre la douleur ?»

« Non. » Répondis-je lentement. Ce n'était pas le Carlisle Cullen que je connaissais. Du moins le peu que je connaissais de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte pour me laisser sortir. « Dans un quart d'heure on commence sans toi sinon. » Avertit-il.

Je le regardais partir confuse. « J'ai laissé deux corps sur Portland. » Tentais-je pour attiser sa curiosité.

Je vis ses épaules se tendre avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration. « Quinze minutes. » Répéta-t-il sans se retourner.

Le cas qu'ils étudiés était une affaire d'enlèvement, la fille d'un sénateur et apparemment un ami de Carlisle qui lui avait personnellement demandé son aide, lorsque les kidnappeurs lui ont prévenu de ne pas prévenir la police.

Mais j'étais plus préoccupé par l'attitude de Carlisle que par l'affaire. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui laisser tomber un sujet sans être satisfaite. « L'un des deux corps était une femme. » Commentais-je en haussant la voix par-dessus leur discussion, reprenant ma conversation avec Carlisle comme si il ne c'était pas passé plus d'un quart d'heure entre temps. « Elle avait une petite fille de cinq ans, qui était elle aussi dans l'appartement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as tué une mère de famille ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement son expression figé entre le choque et le dégoût.

Il ne me faisait pas si confiance après tout.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Surenchéri Edward, se retournant vers moi. « Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était suicidée »

« Tu es au courant ? » Lui demanda Carlisle.

Le visage d'Edward prit soudain un air de suffisance. « Yep. » Répondit-il.

« Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé? » Continua Carlisle visiblement blessé par l'omission de son fils.

« Non. »

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver sa voix. « Je suis ton père. »

Edward arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Alors agis comme tel. » Dit-il avant de feuilleter le dossier qui était devant lui mettant fin à la discussion.

« Donc cet enlèvement ? » Demandais-je finalement avec amusement. Tout n'était pas si rose à l'UEFS.

Carlisle sembla rassembler ses pensées pendant une minute avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. « Elle a été kidnappé tôt ce matin au domicile familiale. » Il fit un geste vers les dossiers que nous avions en main. « Sa grande sœur devait la gardé quand deux individus se sont introduit dans la maison et les ont menacée avec une arme. Ils ont pris la petite et ont laissé Jessica avec une enveloppe. » Dans le dossier se trouvait une photocopie de la lettre avec les demandes typiques. Pas de police. Attendre leur appel.

OoOOoo

Il ne nous fallu pas plus de temps pour monter en voiture et partir en direction de la maison du sénateur.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmurais-je à moi-même quand je vis le nom d'un des hommes qui travailler pour moi s'afficher sur l'écran du tableau de bord.

« Oui ? »

« Oh, hey ! Bonjour boss. » Répondit-il.

« Un problème ? » Questionnais-je me concentrant sur la route pour ne pas perdre de vu le véhicule d'Emmett que je suivais.

« Pas de problème…pas vraiment. Juste un inconvénient ? » Dit-il en finissant sa phrase avec interrogation.

J'étais surprise qu'il connaisse même ce mot.

J'allumer une cigarette avant de parler. « Pourquoi m'appeler alors ? » Demandais-je.

Il eut une légère pause. « C'est juste que…hé, vous dites toujours pas de mort si c'est pas nécessaire. »

« Et ? » Pressais-je, heureuse au moins qu'il est pris la peine de se souvenir de mes ordres. C'était une de mes règles pour moi et ceux qui travailler pour moi. Ça avait amusé les Volturi qui avaient mis ça sur mes années passé à l'armée. J'avais apparemment une âme charitable.

« Il y a un défaut de payement. »

« Combien ? » Grondais-je juste pour l'effet.

« C'est Carlos. » M'informa-t-il. Carlos. L'imbécile avait demandé un prêt au Volturi pour ouvrir son restaurant. En plus des intérêts les deux frères avait accès au local quand ils le désiraient pour des transactions ou autre. « Il a déjà trois semaines de retard. »

Je levais les yeux en l'air, tapant impatiemment du pouce sur le volant, j'accélérerais pour me mettre à la hauteur de la voiture d'Emmett sur la deuxième voie. « Est-ce que tu es passé le voir ? »

« Eh, nah pas moi mais j'ai envoyé un des traqueurs le restaurant était fermé. J'fais quoi boss ? »

Je baissais ma fenêtre et faisait un signe à Jasper pour qu'il fasse de même. « L'adresse ? » Demandais-je.

« Du restaurant ? C'est… »

« Pas toi imbécile ! » Coupais-je avant de coupé le micro.

« Tu roules en sens inverse. » Remarqua Jasper calmement, sortant un petit calepin de la poche avant de sa veste et un stylo.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Tu es très observateur. »

Coinçant la cigarette entre mes lèvres, je tendis le bras à travers la vitre et agité mes doigts à Jasper, remarquant une voiture qui arriver.

J'attrapais le morceau de papier et m'insérer rapidement dans l'espace qu'Emmett m'avait laissé entre lui et la voiture de Carlisle, quelques secondes avant que la voiture d'en face ne soit obliger de s'arrêter.

Remontant ma vite je réactiver le micro pour reprendre ma conversation. « Tu es toujours là ? » Demandais-je en entrant l'adresse dans mon GPS.

« Oui, madame. » Vint directement la réponse.

Je dépasser la voiture de Carlisle avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, un sentiment de contentement m'envahissant après avoir était obligé de suivre Emmett à sa vitesse les dix dernières minutes. « Bien, maintenant on peut parler. » Dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix non dissimulé. « Je veux que tu passes le voir chez lui, pour lui donner un dernier avertissement. »

« Okay. »

« Toi-même, pas un te tes laquais compris ? Quand je te demande de faire quelque chose je veux que tu le fasses personnellement. »

« Oui, madame. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Fais le ce soir, maintenant, il y a cinq minutes et je veux aussitôt un rapport. Tu ne fais rien d'autre avant que je t'en donne l'ordre.» Prévenais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je continuais de fumer ma cigarette pensant à la visite que je devrais rendre à Carlos si ce dernier ne payer pas rapidement. J'avais appris à me détacher des situations dans lesquelles je pouvais me trouver. Je savais que Carlos avait une femme et deux enfants, mais ça ne m'empêcherais pas d'aller chez lui pour menacer un de ses garçons. Et lorsqu'il était évident pour moi que je ne mettrais jamais mes menaces à exécution je savais que d'autres membres des Volturi n'en faisaient pas autant.

Rien que d'y penser me donner des frissons.

Je regarder l'imposant portail du sénateur haussant un sourcil à l'énorme S doré qui tenait sa place au centre. Sortant de la voiture j'allumer une seconde cigarette et enfiler ma paire de gant. L'endroit était isolé mais la propriété semblé pourtant être bien protéger, j'avais déjà remarqué deux caméras de chaque côté du portail. Les murets étaient assez hauts pour qu'on ne puisse pas y grimper facilement.

Je marchais le long du muret avec l'intention de faire le tour de la propriété en attendant que les autres n'arrivent.

Le mur de béton continué sur une trentaine de mètres avant qu'un grillage ne prenne sa place. J'avais vue sur le jardin et la piscine, continuant un peu plus loin je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une seconde entrée celle-ci beaucoup moins remarquable que la principale. Une simple porte. M'approchant plus près du grillage, je pouvais voir là aussi une caméra de sécurité.

Le soudain aboiement de chien me fit faire un bond en arrière. « Merde ! » Jurais-je, laissant tomber la cigarette de ma bouche.

La main sur le cœur je regarder avec curiosité morbide les deux monstrueux rottweilers qui continué d'aboyer et attaquer le grillage avec leurs pattes. L'un avait une taille impressionnante tandis que le deuxième était d'un plus petit gabarit mais fessait au moins plus de bruit que son compagnon.

J'étais soudainement ravie de la barrière de sécurité entre nous.

Mettez-moi nez à nez avec un Beretta et je ne vous dévoilerez rien, mais devant une de ses bêtes je confierais l'histoire sordide de ma génitrice en passant par mon tour de poitrine. J'avais dû être un chat dans une de mes vies antérieurs, les chiens me détestés, tous sans exception. Même les mignons petits chiots. Ou peut-être que l'animosité était réciproque.

Je frissonnais avant de faire marche arrière pour retourner à ma voiture, me demandant comment diable les kidnappeurs avaient pu entrer sans être vu, ni entendu ou ni même sans s'être fait intercepter par les deux David et Goliath sur pattes.

La sécurité plus que présente aurait dû dissuader n'importe qui. Et il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'un opportuniste qui aurait tenté sa chance pour une rançon. L'homme qui était derrière tout ça avait dû avoir des informations venant de l'intérieur pour avoir orchestrer son coup aussi parfaitement. Il devait savoir que Madame Stanley était en vacance et que le sénateur était de sortie ce soir-là.

Je m'appuyais contre le capot de ma voiture encore secouais par l'apparition de ses maudits chiens et perdu dans mes pensées avec les détails de l'enlèvement. C'était ce qui me plaisait dans cette branche du métier rechercher les preuves et pistes, résoudre une énigme. J'avais déjà su des années auparavant qu'un simple poste dans l'armée ne me suffirait pas, les patrouilles dans un pays en guerre n'était pas pour moi. J'avais besoin d'action et de stimulation intellectuelle. L'unité extraction et reconnaissance me donné ça. J'aurais pu me diriger dans une carrière dans le FBI, mais encore une fois j'étais quelqu'un qui était plus attiré par ce que je pouvais faire avec mes mains que par la paperasserie qui accompagner un job dans un bureau.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu les deux voitures me rejoindre dans l'allée. « Un problème ? » Me demanda Jasper. « Tu as l'air pale. » Continua-t-il moqueur.

_Foutu chiens._

Je retournais dans ma voiture et les suivais à l'intérieur de la propriété. Nous fîmes de suite accueillis par le sénateur Stanley à la porte. « Carlisle. » Dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau après une rapide présentation. La maison de l'intérieur était tout aussi luxueuse que l'extérieur, chaque meuble et pièces d'art crier _Argent_.

« Un verre ? » Proposa le sénateur se servant lui-même un scotch avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre.

J'haussais les épaules acceptant son offre tandis que Carlisle me lança un regard réprobateur. J'étais sûre que sans la présence du sénateur j'aurais eu le droit à un petit sermon. Je retenais un rire levant mon verre vers lui avant de prendre une première gorgée.

Malgré son accueil chaleureux on pouvait clairement voir la détresse du sénateur. Carlisle entra directement dans le vif du sujet posant ses questions, notant chaque réponse. Enfin le peu de réponse qu'il avait, ce qui était frustrant même pour Carlisle. Mr Stanley n'avait aucune idée de qui aurait pu kidnapper sa fille. Ni comment. Ni pourquoi.

« Séparer vous et interroger le personnel. » Ordonna Carlisle.

Alice et Rose décidèrent d'interroger la gouvernante avec Edward pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper interrogerait le cuisinier. Les deux seuls personnes qui vivaient en permanence dans la maison avec la famille. « Tu viens ? » Me demanda Emmett avant de franchir la porte.

Je levais mon verre. « Je préfère rester à la source. »

Je m'installer dans le siège prés de Carlisle. « J'ai remarqué plusieurs caméras de sécurité autour de la priorité. Est-ce que vous avez un visuel ? » Questionnais-je à mon tour.

Le sénateur laissa un long soupir lui échapper. « Aucune des caméras ne fonctionner pour quelconque raisons. J'ai vérifié les vidéos. Black-out total avant, pendant et après leurs arrivés. J'ai dû les faire réinstaller quand je suis rentré après avoir reçu l'appel de ma fille. »

Les personnes qui ont fait ça savaient ce qu'elles fessaient. Ça demander aussi un savoir et du matériel. « Et le personnel ? »

« C'était leurs jours habituels de congé hier. Ils n'étaient pas censé rentré avant 9h ce matin. » Il se frotta le front. « Je comptais faire appel à la gouvernante pour garder Lauren, mais Jessica s'est proposé vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de toute façon. »

« De toute façon ? » Répétais-je.

« Elle est punis jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

J'hochais la tête. « Donc personne n'était au courant que les filles seraient seules hier ? »

« Pas que je sache non. »

« Et les chiens ? » Demandais-je.

Il me regarda confus alors que Carlisle se racla la gorge. « Je veux dire, ce sont des chiens de garde non ? Est-ce que Jessica les as entendu aboyer ? Est-ce qu'elle a entendu quelque chose de particulier avant qu'ils n'entrent ? »

Il me regarda bizarrement. « Je dormais toujours quand elle m'a appelé en pleure. Quand je suis rentré elle était hystérique. Elle n'a rien entendu de bizarre. Elles sont dormis toutes les deux dans le salon après avoir regardé un marathon Disney. Elle s'est réveillée quand deux hommes cagoulé sont entrés et les sont menacés avec une arme. » Il serra la mâchoire. « Elle n'a rien vu ni entendu venir. Un des deux hommes à pressé le canon de son pistolet sur la tête de Jessica et l'a accompagné à l'étage pour préparer un sac avec des affaires de Lauren. Quand ils sont redescendus l'autre homme avait déjà pris ma fille. Ils ont attaché Jessica et son partit en laissant une lettre avec les instructions. Elle a réussi à défaire ses liens et c'est là qu'elle m'a appelé. »

Et il est entré et à visionner les vidéos des caméras. Ne trouvant rien il a décidé d'appeler Carlisle au lieu de la police. Carlisle est venu ici pour récolter les informations interrogeant lui-même Jessica et prenant avec lui les vidéos pour les faire étudier par ses techniciens, avec la promesse de retourner avec son équipe.

Je me lever et étudier l'un des tableaux qui orné son bureau. Une chose qu'Aro, la seule d'ailleurs, m'avait appris était l'art. Le vieil homme avait une passion pour l'art en générale qui le menait une à deux fois par semaine au musé ou à des exposition en tout genre. « Est-ce que vous avez des connections avec des gens discutable Mr Stanley ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit-il outré.

J'haussais les épaules me tournant pour faire face au bureau. « Ça aurait pu être une piste. »

« Visiblement non. » Dit Carlisle irrité.

« Vous avez une collection d'œuvre impressionnante, » Dis-je en changeant de sujet. « Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire de ce tableau ? » Demandais-je, en pointant un tableau en particulier.

« C'est un Renoir ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Le tableau est un cadeau de l'un de mes investisseur de ma campagne. »

Je me retournais vers lui. « Vraiment ? Qui aurait pu être assez généreux ou stupide pour se défaire d'une œuvre pareille. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Certains de mes investisseurs préfèrent rester anonyme. »

Je lui souris. _Ça, je n'en avais aucun doute._

ooOOoo

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que j'étais appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte du salon écoutant la fille Stanley répéter son récit, battant des cils aux trois hommes, versant une larme au passage approprié. Nous avions appris à décrypter le langage corporel de nos détenus pendant les interrogations pour découvrir le vrai du faux. Nous n'étions pas aussi efficaces qu'un détecteur de mensonge, mais la représentation que nous donner Jessica envoyer un gros signal rouge. _Mensonge ! Mensonge !_

« Ça a dû être horrible. » Compatissais-je faisant connaître ma présence.

Elle me lança un regard surpris avant d'hocher la tête.

Je souris m'installant dans un des canapés en face d'elle. « J'espère que tu avais au moins les chiens avec toi à l'intérieur. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hocha une seconde fois la tête. « C'était la première fois que l'on dormait toutes seules dans la maison, vous savez ? Je me suis dit que Lauren se sentirais plus en sécurité avec les chien près de nous. »

Je déposer mon verre sur la table basse. « Je sais que mes collègues t'ont sûrement poser les même questions. Mais est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu te rappelles de quelque chose en particulier ? »

Elle renifla. « Pas vraiment non. Ça c'est passer tellement vite. »

« Comme j'ai dit ça a dû être horrible.» Nouvel hochement de tête. « Tu as peut être remarqué un accent ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas très poli mais non pas d'accent particulier. » Répondit-elle.

« Un signe distinctif, un tatouage ? »

Elle baisa la tête tout en la secouant négativement. « Hey ! » Dit-elle soudainement levant des yeux grands ouverts vers moi. « Est-ce que ce sont des Rupert Sanderson? »

Je regardais mes escarpins bleus en suède. Depuis que j'étais en âge de toucher l'héritage laissé par ma grand-mère, Alex s'était mis en tête de devenir mon styliste personnel. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce seul domaine que son côté homo-féminisé ressortait, il savait ce que aller aux femmes et ne se gêner pas pour le dire.

« Tu aimes ? » Demandais-je.

« Oh totalement ! C'était une édition limité, il n'y en avait déjà plus quand j'y suis allé. »

Je regardais autour de moi. « Totalement ! » Répétais-je faussement exaspérée. « Je les ai eu grâce à un ami qui connaît la responsable d'un magasin. »

Elle bouda. « La chance. »

« Tu as dit ce matin à Mr Cullen que tu les avais entendu entrer par derrière, parce que les chiens étaient dehors et qu'ils aboyés c'est bien ça ? »

Elle eut une petite pause. « Je ne sais pas vraiment par où ils sont rentré mais j'ai entendu les chiens aboyés. » Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose. « Oui c'est ça qui m'a réveillé. »

« Tu devrais aller de reposer après ce que tu as vécu, tu as l'air épuisée. »

Elle profita de l'opportunité et se leva précipitamment. « Je serais juste dans ma chambre. » Murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Les autres me regardèrent. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Edward.

« Étrange, non ? » Dis-je en haussant les épaules, avant de repartir vers le bureau.

Carlisle et le Sénateur y étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Carlisle termina sa conversation au téléphone et attendit que le reste du groupe ne soit installé pour prendre la parole. « Du nouveau ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête.

« Quel est la procédure maintenant ? » Demanda le sénateur.

Carlisle soupira. « On ne peut pas faire grand-chose sans suspect. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre leur coup de téléphone et on verra par la suite comment procédé. »

Je levais les mains en l'air. « Personne ne veut savoir ce que j'ai appris? »

« As-tu appris quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile Isabella ? » Questionna Carlisle.

J'arquais un sourcil, n'aimant pas le ton qu'il avait utilisé. « Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne suis pas trop sûre de vouloir partager vous savez. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais comme je ne suis pas aussi cruel, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Parce que la vie d'une petite fille est en danger non ? Je veux dire on est là pour ça. » Je reportais mon regard sur le sénateur. « Okay alors premièrement vous mentez aussi mal que votre fille. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Isabella ! » Prévins Carlisle.

Je mis mon doigt sur ma bouche demandant à Carlisle de se taire, comme le ferais une maîtresse à son élève. « Monsieur Stanley, j'pense que c'est le bon moment de vous raconter l'histoire de ce tableau.» Je pointais du doigt la peinture. « C'est effectivement un Renoir. Les roses mousseuses. Il faisait partie d'une série qui a été volé durant la seconde guerre mondiale par les nazis. Vous savez qu'Hitler se pensait artiste et les œuvres volées lui étaient délivrés. Non pas pour les appréciés, certaines toiles notamment celles de Picasso étaient directement brûlées. »

« Et ? Le rapport avec l'enlèvement de ma fille ? » M'interrompit-il impatient.

« J'y viens. La moitié des tableaux ont était retrouvé et restitué. Ce Renoir fait partie de l'autre moitié qui n'as jamais était retrouvé. Donc soit vous nous avez mentis en disant ne pas être un connaisseur et dans ce cas votre seul crime est d'avoir acheté un tableau au marché noir ce qui est illégal d'ailleurs. »

Il me lança un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne risquerais pas ma réputation et carrière pour un stupide tableau. »

« Soit, » Reprenais-je. « Vous nous avez dit la vérité et c'est vraiment un cadeau d'un investisseur. Un investisseur qui tremperait dans des choses pas très légales et qui préférerait rester anonyme. Et personnellement je classe ce genre de personne dans la catégorie des gens discutable. Dîtes-moi Monsieur le Sénateur, quel promesse leurs avez-vous fait pour qu'ils investissent dans votre campagne ? Que leurs avez-vous promis si vous étiez élu sénateur. »

Il pâlit visiblement. « Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

J'eus un ricanement. « Insinuer. J'aime ce mot. Toujours en insinuant, il se pourrait que ces investisseurs ne soient pas très satisfaits avec votre part du marché et qu'ils aient eu recours à d'autres moyens pour s'assurer que vous soyez toujours dans la même longueur d'onde. Vous savez du genre enlèvement. »

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

« Quelque chose à nous dire ? » Lui demanda Carlisle.

« Elle a raison. » Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Mais j'ai respecté ma part du marché. Ce n'était vraiment rien de ce genre. Juste leurs faire passés des armes hors du pays. C'est tous ce qu'il m'a demandé et je l'ai fait sans poser de questions. Lloyd n'a jamais rien demander de plus, ça ne pourrais pas être lui. Il ne ferais jamais ça.»

Je dû faire un son sans m'en rendre compte car il se retourna vers moi avec les yeux grand ouverts. « Écoutez, allez juste parler à votre fille, elle sait quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas dire. Vous avez dit qu'elle était punis, c'est peut être son idée de revanche. » Il se leva et je levais la main quand je vis qu'il allait parler. « Croyez-moi votre fille ment. Allez-la voire. »

« Tu le connais. » Me dit Carlisle une fois qu'il fut sorti. J'hochais simplement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Jessica ? »

« Je sais qu'elle était plus intéressé sur mes chaussures que sur la disparition de sa petite sœur. Et elle n'est pas très claire sur les événements de ce matin. »

« Est-ce que c'est l'histoire des chiens ? » Interrompit Rosalie. « Tu lui as juste fait dire ce que tu voulais. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge. Elle a juste répéter ce qu'elle pensait que l'on voulait entendre. Et dans les dix minutes où je l'ai observé elle a vérifié son portable une demi-douzaine de fois. »

«Et tu pense qu'elle avouera tout à son père, si elle est vraiment impliqué?» Questionna Carlisle.

«Ne jamais sous-estimé la rage d'un père.» Souriais-je. Je savais ce que c'était j'avais été élever par un père célibataire. Et quand il se mettait en colère j'avais l'impression qu'il l'était deux fois plus pour compenser celle qu'aurait émis ma mère si elle avait était là.

«C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si secoué que ça.» Commenta Jasper.

_Et tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans les mains de Lloyd... _Pensai-je.

ooOOoo

Jessica m'avais prouver tord lorsqu'elle était entré dans le bureau suivit d' un père fou de rage et d'une marque rouge sur la joue gauche.

Après un mauvais départ elle nous avait finalement raconté la vraie version de l'histoire. Voulant être avec le petit ami que papa lui interdisé de voir, elle avait formulé un plan avec le-dit petit ami dans lequel il devait simuler le kidnapping de la petite Lauren, demander une somme qui leurs permettraient à tous les deux de s'enfuir et vivre leur romance sans soucis et loin de papa.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Après quelques recherches Riley Biers s'avérait faire partie de la petite organisation de Lloyd. La pauvre fille était tombé de haut lorsqu'elle avait découvert que tous ce que lui avait dit Biers sur sa vie était faux.

ooOOoo

« Nous somme pas assez près pour faire ça.» Se moqua Tyler.

Eric se contenta de claquer les doigts, tout en comptant à rebours. « Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... » Il se déhancha sur sa chaise alors que des images s'affichaient sur les écrans. « Qui est-ce qui a le contrôle du visuel? Qui? Qui, qui, qui? »

« Eric ! » Se réjouissa faussement Tyler.

« Oh ouais, j'aime t'entendre crier mon nom. »

J'étais dans le van de surveillance avec Carlisle et ses deux hommes. Alors que le reste nous suivait dans deux autres véhicules. Le plan était simple entrer, récupérer la fille et sortir.

Carlisle avait accepté que je fasse partit de l'action, après tout j'étais la seule à connaître les lieux. Mais il y avait quelques conditions. La première était que je porte une cagoule pour éviter que Lloyd ou l'un de ses hommes me reconnaissent. La deuxième, était de rester avec Jasper.

« Arrêtez un peu ! » Dit Carlisle en regardant les écrans de contrôle.

Ses deux génies de l'informatique, Tyler et Eric, avaient détourné leur système de sécurité et nous avions maintenant accès a leurs caméras de surveillance. Ayant préférer opérer de nuit l'endroit était plutôt calme. Comme Aro, Lloyd vivait dans une grande propriété en dehors de Seattle, là où les voisins se faisait peu nombreux.

Parlant à toute l 'équipe en même temps , grâce aux oreillettes qui nous avait été fournis un peu plus tôt, il se mit à donner ses ordres. « L'équipe A vous rentrerez en premier, chercher le périmètre et récupérer la cible. Emmett et Alice s'occuperont du premier étage. »

« Reçu. » Répondirent ces deux derniers.

« Jasper et Isabella pour le deuxième étage. » Continua-t-il. J'hochais la tête alors que Jasper répondit verbalement. « Edward et Rosalie vous prendrez le troisième étage. On s'attend à une dizaine de personnes, si vous pouvez les prendre silencieusement faites le, sinon l'équipe B entre en scène. Une fois la cible localisé donner votre position et attendez qu'on vous donne le feu vert pour sortir. »

Un « Bien reçu » collectif ce fit entendre.

« Okay. On restera en canal relié seulement de mon coté, je veux une réponse immédiate quand je vous le demande. Temps estimé deux minutes. Terminé. »

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux alors que je relacé mes bottes de combat. « A quoi est-ce qu'on devrait s'attendre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules, vérifiant que l'étui de mon Smith&Wesson était bien en place dans ma botte gauche. « Ils ne vont pas se laissait faire ça c'est pour sûre, mais ils ne s'attendent pas non plus à ce qu'on viennent. »

Le van s'arrêta, je me levais et ouvrait la porte. Il était prévu que l'on laisse les véhicules avant d'arriver devant la longue allé qui menait au portail de la maison de Lloyd. La propriété était construite entouré d'un bois, ce qui nous permettait de continuer à pieds sans les alerter avec les bruits des moteurs. Eric et Tyler qui avait pris le contrôle des caméras allaient figé une image qui apparaîtrait sur les écrans de contrôle de Lloyd lorsque l'on serait entré dans le champ de vision des caméras.

J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je vis les hommes de Carlisle réunit, tous sérieux avec leurs armes et habit de combat. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer quelques années plus tôt avec ma propre équipe.

Je secouais la tête en les suivant silencieusement. Le portail fut vite ouvert par l'un des hommes, quand Tyler nous annonça que la voix était libre. L'équipe Bêta se dispersa rapidement pour encercler la maison alors que Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Edward de diriger vers l'entrée principale, tandis que Jasper et moi prenons celle de derrière.

Je commençais à ressentir l'adrénaline montée en moi lorsque les deux premiers hommes que nous rencontrèrent sur notre chemin furent à terre.

« Et deux de moins. » Annonça Jasper.

« Trois. » Ajouta Edward dans un murmure dans notre oreillette.

Jasper ouvrit une porte et entra rapidement dans la pièce, qui était la cuisine, avant de me faire signe d'avancer.

Je le laisser prendre la porte de gauche alors que je me diriger vers celle que je savais me mènerait jusqu'au hall d'entré. Je fut immédiatement accueillis par trois armes pointait sur moi.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en baissant son arme alors qu'Edward et Alice faisait de même.

« Avancement ? » Nous demanda Carlisle.

« RAS côté est. » Annonça Jasper en nous rejoignant.

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire en voyant Emmett traînais un corps inconscient derrière lui. « RAS du côté ouest. Et de quatre. »

Deux par deux nous nous séparions à chaque étage. Je soufflais à travers le coton de ma cagoule ayant désespérément envie de la retiré une fois pour toute. Jasper me fit un signe m'indiquant qu'il prenait le coté gauche me laissant les chambres de droites.

Entrant dans la première chambre je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, la trouvant vide je me diriger vers la seconde. Un des homme de Lloyd y était, allonger sur un des lit un magazine de sport poser sur sont ventre, seule la lumière de la télé éclairait la pièce alors qu'il dormait.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » Murmurais-je doucement en levant mon arme pour lui donner un coup de cross sur la tête. Avec ceci j'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller.

Un grognement lui échappa avant que sa tête ne retombe sur le coté.

Je ressortais de la chambre me trouvant nez à nez avec Jasper. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi remarquant, sûrement l'homme que j'avais laisser ligoter sur le lit. « Rien de mon coté. » Annonça-t-il.

J'hochais la tête et avancer vers la dernière pièce de l'étage qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. « C'est le bureau de Lloyd. » Dis-je en ouvrant la porte. « Si on ne le trouve pas là c'est qu'il est dans sa chambre. »

« Rosalie et Alice on la petite. » Annonça Carlisle. « Le champs est libre. Retranchons-nous en silence. »

« Est-ce qu'ils on eut Lloyd ? » Demandais-je.

« Non. » Répondit-il.

Haussant les épaules, je me retourner vers Jasper. « Tu peux y aller. » Dis-je en enlevant ma cagoule. « Je vais juste jeter un petit coup d'œil. »

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'il avait déjà passer le seuil de la porte. D'un pas précis j'avancer vers le mini bar qui était placer contre le mur prés du bureau, le poussant sur le coté pour laisser apparaître un coffre fort.

Lloyd avait fait l'erreur de s'en servir un jour devant moi. Je savais qu'il y stocker les documents légaux qui lui servait à incriminer ses ennemis comme ses alliés.

« Swan, qu'est-ce tu fous ? » Me demanda la voix de Carlisle dans l'oreillette.

Je récupérais ma cagoule que j'avais laisser sur le bureau et caler les documents sous mon gilet par balle. « J'arrive. »

J'allais descendre la dernière marche quand je reconnu celui que j'avais assommer dans la chambre accompagner d'un autre homme sortir de la salle à manger.

« Regarder qui voilà. » Dit le premier. « Si ce n'est pas la princesse Swan en personne. »

« Merde ! » S'exclama le deuxième. « Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. » Il secoua la tête. « Mec c'est elle qui t'as fait ça. » Dit-il en désignant sa tête de la main.

Croisant les bras nonchalamment, je les regarder un instant avant de parler. « On se connaît ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Tous ce que tu dois savoir c'est que c'est terminer pour toi. » Dit-il avec rancœur.

_Encore un qui avait une dent contre moi._

« Oh aurais-je blesser ton petit cœur par le passé ? » Me moquais-je en lançant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. « Je veux dire appart ma récente démonstration d'affection, bien sûr. » Continuais-je en me tapant le front avec l'index.

_Il semblerait que je sois seule._

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il eut un rictus. « Jette ton arme à terre. » Cracha-t-il en pointant la sienne contre moi.

Attrapant l'arme coincer à l'arrière de mon jeans, que m'avait confier Carlisle, je la laisser glisser au sol vers lui.

« On est plus si maligne que ça maintenant, hein. » Il avança vers moi, laissant cependant retomber son bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil. « Te tuer. » Dis-je simplement.

Il secoua la tête avant de rire et de se retourner vers son collègue. « T'entend ça ? Peut être qu'on devrait s'amuser avec un petit peu avant de _la_ tuer. »

Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurait admis et tout aussi brusquement, il combla la distance qui nous séparait et me donna un coup de cross sur la tempe comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avec lui.

Exagérant la force avec laquelle il m'avait frapper, je me laisser tombé à genoux devant lui.

Il ria une seconde fois. « C'est là où devrait être ta place. »

Relavant la tête vers lui j'avais pu apercevoir Félix au loin.

_Enfin ! _

« Et si tu profiter de ta position pour me sucer la queue petite pute. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

« C'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasse ta mère ? » Demandais-je avec désapprobation.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me relever. « Tu sais qui d'autre j'embrasse avec ma bouche ? » Sachant que la question était rhétorique, je patientais un sourcil levais. «_ Les petites putes_. » Dit-il avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne.

Gardant les yeux ouvert je le laissais faire avant de resserrer mon poing sur son T-shirt et de l'autre main appuyer sur le cran qui libéré la lame du couteau que j'avais à la main.

Je reculer le visage et d'un geste précis que j'avais pratiquer tant de fois dans le passé laisser la lame glisser profondément contre sa gorge avant de le repousser en arrière.

Je reçu une première giclée de sang au visage alors qu'un gargouillis pathétique s'échappé de sa gorge.

Reculant d'un pas je je laissé tombé à terre, au même moment le deuxième homme s'écroula à son tour.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Pestais-je en m'essuyant à l'aide de ma manche.

Félix me regarda dubitatif. « Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi. » Dit-il en fixant l'homme qui gisait à mes pieds. « Tu va bien ? »

« Ouais. » Grognais-je en ramassant mon arme. Ma tête commençais à me lancé.

« T'es pas normale comme femme. » Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Pourquoi, j'en avais aucune idée ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour marcher. J'en profitais pour essuyer ma joue contre sa veste. Il me regarda avec amusement. « Vraiment pas normale. »

J'haussais les épaules. « On t'as pas dit ? C'est ringard d'être normal. »

Il eut un petit rire avant de continuer d'avancer en silence. Rapidement nous avions rejoins le reste de l'équipe.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres inconsciemment avant de cracher à terre quand je reconnus le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

_Sang qui n'était pas le mien._  
« Une version moderne de Carrie à son bal de lycée. » Chuchota une voix dans mon oreillette.  
Je levais les yeux pour voir Tyler et Eric assis dans leurs van, leurs regards dirigés vers nous. « J'ai toujours mon oreillette trou du cul! »  
Il grimaça se tournant vers Eric. « En plus vulgaire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Nous demanda Carlisle une fois à leurs hauteur.

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward poser sur moi alors que j'essuyais la lame de mon couteau pleine de sang contre mon pantalon. « Mon Smith&Wesson a reprit du service. » Dis-je en le remettant à sa place dans ma botte.

Racontant brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé je lui tendit les papiers que j'avais trouvé sur le Sénateur Stanley avant de rejoindre Eric et Tyler à l'arrière du van et de me laisser tombé dans un siège.


	6. NOTE

Bonjour à toutes!

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre, je voulais juste donner des nouvelles de la fic avant de partir en vacances.

Comme dit plus tôt je pars en vacances demain et je n'ai pas pu finir le chapitre avant :'( j'ai essayer mais avec le depart qui approche et les derniers jours de boulot c'était pas évident.

Et je ne pourrais rien poster avant mi septembre parce que je n'aurais pas internet là où je serais (ptit village perdu au millieu des montagnes un peu comme Forks... mais sans route en goudron, ni magasins, ni internet... sans rien quoi!), c'est limite si j'aurais la télé...

Mais point positif j'aurais du temps pour ma fic! Yeahhh! Et peut être que les montagnes du maghreb m'inspireront pour une de leurs missions qui sait.

Sur ce, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyer un ptit mp pour demander de mes nouvelles, et à celles qui continuent à me lire malgrés les longues absences et continueront à me lire d'ici septembre.

Je vous dit à la rentrée et bonne vancances à toutes!

xoxo.


End file.
